Darkness
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: This is another hunterxhunter fanfiction that is based off both the 1999 and 2011. Mika is the daughter of Feitan and Machi but never knew either of her parents until one day she decides to become a hunter and ends up meeting Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio
1. Mika

This is the same as chapter 50 besides it tells what Nen Type she is and ablities she has

Don't tell me anything about my grammar, I already know, it's been 4 years since I wrote this. 2 since I published it.

Name: Mika

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Height: 4'11" (150 cm)

Weight: 70 pounds (31.751 kg)

Birthday: April 12th

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light Pink

Occupation: To be Hunter

Relatives:

Machi (Mother)

Feitan's (Father)

Others (Unknown)

Type: Read to find out

Abilities: Read to find out

Mika is a Hunter and daughter of Phantom Troupe Members Machi and Feitan. Her reason of becoming a Hunter is to find her parents, but now all she does is follow Gon, Killua, Kurapika and sometimes Leorio around.

Appearance: (A/N the description of clothes is the same as Machi's on the HxH Wikia)

Mika is a young girl with long, spiky, light pink hair and narrow, blue eyes. Her usual fighting outfit is a traditional Japanese-style clothing where she looks like a modern day kunoichi. She wears a cycling short pants that matches with a short sleeved uwagi, an obj sash worn around her waist and an obijime is tied over it, fingerless gloves, tabi boots and leg warmers that cover her ankles up to her knees. Her hair is to her mid back and is up when she's fighting/training with long bangs that cover her head and down when she is not fighting (So ask yourself if she's fighting or training to know if her hair is up or down)

Personality:

At first, Mika seems to be very cold to her now friends: Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio but she begins to open herself up more (Yay! Character development). She is first seen as rude and sarcastic. Her cold-nature is due to her not having any friends in Meteor City and people being afraid of her. But she is very loyal and will never betray her friends. She is very quiet and listens to when other people are talking barely making comments or questions (especially to those she doesn't know).

She barely smiles and she hates being threatened. She is confident in her strength but also knows when someone is obviously stronger than her so she tries not to pick fights with them. She has a sharp intuition like her mother and is almost always correct. When angered she's known to snap at people and starts threatening them. She's protective over people she cares about and only them, others she finds useless.

She likes fighting people and enjoys torturing people. She's very sadist and is almost never gives sympathies for people. She is good at dealing with Hisoka and many people who seem weird to others and she enjoys hanging out with Gon and Killua. She is good at handling people and people will come to her for advice (later on)

Background:

Mika was born in Meteor City with no recollection of who her parents were. She doesn't have any official records, since her parents are also born in Meteor City. She was able to awaken her Nen (without ever knowing it) but it was soon closed off after she became 10. After her massive killing spree when she was 5, she decided to leave Meteor City and explore. She only stole things that she wanted and never paid since that's how she was raised and never had one friend. She also likes going back to Meteor City but she hasn't been back in 5 years.

Equipment:

Mika found different knives and dagger in Meteor City after she killed the people. Her daggers were given to her by her one and only friend when she was 7. She also uses hand to hand combat frequently and only used knives when she is irritated and what's to get the job done quickly, or is needed during the fight.


	2. Encounter X Hesitation X Departure

No one POV

It was 5 o'clock sharp and the boat for Dolle Harbor was already unloading passengers and ready to set sail. Though, none of the applicants looked like they were ready to become hunters, just a bunch of guys acting tough thought they can't back it up, well that was besides a blond teenage boy and a girl with pink hair.

The Captain of the ship yelled, "it's time to set out unfurl the sails!" As the bells telling all the applicants for the Hunter Exams that the boat is ready to leave. Everyone was a boarded besides a tall man with glasses and a boy with spiky black hair with green highlights.

Gon's POV

'Oh No! The boats going to leave us!' I thought. "Hey, wait for us!' I screamed while waving my hands. "I'm supposed to be on that ship!"

There was a bunch of guys looking over the ship mocking me and The guy that helped me, I wonder what his name is. Even the captain said that he wasn't going to turn around. Man! This is not my day! But then it hit me so I stopped and ran the opposite direction. "Hey Mister follow me! I have an idea!"

The man with the briefcase looked pretty annoyed with me but he still followed. I was running up a cliff trying to reach the top before the boat passes us. "Hey! Are you at least going to tell me your big idea?!" The guy yelled.

"Just follow me!" After a couple of seconds we reached the top of the cliff and just in time too! So I took my dad's fishing pull and pulled it back, then I let it go making it go around a huge rock. I looked back at the man. "Hang onto me!"

The man hesitated for a little bit but he put his handle for his briefcase in his mouth and he ran to me then put his arms around my neck. I then took a good step back and I had a run for it hopping it would work some how. The guy was screaming in my ear but the line let go of the blunder and we fell onto the sail then landed. Well, I landed the man just fell down on his head.

I looked at him. "Hey mister, are you alright?"

He looked up at me. "Don't call me Mister my names Leorio."

I smiled at him and laughed. Then got up and looked back at Whale Island and waved.

'Good bye, Whale Island.'


	3. Pride X Stormy X Waters

Mika POV

After those two guys jumped or should I say landed on the boats everyone else went onto their own businesses. Spiky heard boy was walking around with that weird fishing pull looking for something to do until he saw me and walked over to me, smiling.

"Hi! My name's Gon! What's yours?!" The two energetic boy says.

I glared up at him but he didn't even flinch. What a weird boy. "My name is none of your concern." I replied coldly.

He looked at me confused but just started smiling again. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to try fishing with me?"

I looked around only to see everyone looking at a guy messing with some other guy's knife and trying to start a fight. 'Stupid.'

I looked back at 'Gon' "fine I have nothing better to do. But just so you know I've never fished before."

He smiled and started walking while I followed until we got to the back of the boat. Then he started gesturing some movements and started explaining. "All you have to do is just pull back your fishing pull and let it go!" He then did the movements and the line for the fishing pull went out unto the sea. "Now all you have to do is wait for a fish then pull!"

He then gave me the fishing net and we sat down watching the sea. But, after a couple of minutes a fish that was pretty big came out of the water. "Now pull!" Gon screamed. So I did as he said and pulled and after a while the fish came out of the water and into my hands.

The Captain then walked over to us and smiled. "We'll look at that you've caught yourself a big one! And it's a flying Benito too!"

'Why is he acting so nice to us and crappy to the rest of the group?' I thought but soon shacked it off when I heard a bunch of seagulls crying. So I looked up at the clouds and sniffed the air. 'Salt.'

"There's a storm and it's coming our way." Myself and Gon say. We looked at each other and he smiled. 'What a sharp kid.'

"Very funny, the oceans totally calm." I heard Gon's friend Leorio say.

"Yeah but it's hum I and you can taste salt in the air." Gon contradicted.

I turned to Leorio. "It's true and that's one of the reasons why the seagulls are acting up."

He laughed, "you can understand them?"

"No." I said "Yep, well most of it anyway." Gon replied.

The man laughed again. "This has to be a joke right?"

"Hey son." The captain said and we turned around. "You came on board with us on Whale Island didn't you? You too girl."

"Yeah." We replied.

"Tell me what's your dad's trade?" I think he was dressing Gon.

Gon smiled proudly. "he's a hunter. I've only seen a picture of him, but still I heard he's the best."

"I see." He looked over to me. "What about you?"

"I have no memory of my parents what so ever, it might be one of the reasons I've decide to become a hunter."

"Hn... To bad, what about their name."

I shrugged. "I told you I don't know, not like it matters thought."

The Captain shook his head. "Anyway, listen kids, how strong is that storm, when's it going to hit us?"

"In about 2 hours." We replied.

Next thing you know the Captain has everyone working besides myself, Gon, Leorio and the blond boy. By the time everything was done the clouds were already dark and the rim (I think that's what it is) of the ship turned purple and you could hear a sound coming off of it.

"I bet that's Saint Almose's fire."

We all looked at him confused. "What's that?"

The blond boy walked up and looked at the rim hen down to us then explained; "it's a phenomenon during which tall objects like that mask are illuminated by a build up of static electricity. That means there's probably a thunder head or a electrified cloud above us."

'What a smart guy. But too serious for my tastes.'

Leorio then started annoying the poor boy and then we had to go inside. It was a rocky ride but I've had worst. Almost everyone, besides myself, Leorio (I couldn't believe it), Gon and the blondy were acting crazy and it was really annoying, but soon the Captain came in and looked at us. "You four come over here."

We all then walked over to the Captain while trying to move away from the bodies of people. "Idiots." I muttered.

We reached the Captain and he asked for our names. Leorio was arguing like normal until Gon told him his name. Blondy was next. "I'm Kurapika."

Leorio sighed. "And I'm...Leorio."

They all looked at me. I sighed. 'I have no other choice.'

"Names Mika."

"Well Gon, Mika, Leorio and Kurapika. I want each one of you to tell me why you want to become a hunter."

Leorio talk talk talk why why why mutter mutter mutter. Gon finally explain his reason then Leorio started yelling at him. "Your an idiot, Leorio, Kurapika, he's a hunter as well, cutting down the applicants."

Leorio glared down at me. 'I hat being short.' "Well then why do you want to become a hunter!"

I sighed. "I got bored and I wanted to find my parents like Gon, your turn."

Leorio money money hunter. Then Kurapika told us that he's a Kurgan and he wanted too seek revenge on the Spiders also known as the Phantom Troupe. Next thing you know Kurapika and Leorio started yelling at each other and started fighting. So I followed them to a drenched in water deck with a guy trying to fix the mask.

Then the guy I believe named Katzo yeah Katzo falling out of the mask into the ocean. I didn't move but Gon ran start off the desk and grabbed his feet only to be falling like the man. Only to se Kurapika and Leorio grabbed his feet and fall just like them. That was until I grabbed both their feet and pull all 4 of them up.

Gon ran up after getting harassed by Leorio and Kurapika who made up their differences and hugged me but I pushed him away while he was saying. "Thank you! Mika!"

"It was nothing, at least your all right." Then the Captain walked towards us laughing.

"You four pass! I'll get you all on Dolle Island safe and sound."

"Oh really are you sure that this old tub can make it there without sinking."

The Captain started laughing again. "Come on have some faith!"

I smiled, slightly. "What a weird bunch."


	4. Decision X Shortcut X Detour

Mika's POV

We made it to Dolle Harbor only to see a lot of applicants. At least a lot more then on the boat, I'd say 100 but I bet that more than half of these idiots won't make it to the exam site. "Oi! You too!" I heard the captain call. I turned around at the same time as he did only to see that theCaptain was off the boat on the left side between the two huge boxes.

Gon was smiling and thanking the Captain but I don't know why, it's not like the ride was enjoyable. Leorio then walks over with Kurapika right behind him. "Don't you ever stop giving lectures Captain? I heard more then enough stuck on that boat of yours."

"Hmm, then I'll leave you with just one last piece of advice. You can, call it a special favor."

We all looked at him confused, 'what does the Old Man want know?'

He then pointed to a Cedar Tree onto of the mountain. "See that? Head for that lone cedar on top of the mountain over there, and you'll find a sport uncut to the exam site, and if I were you I would get going. As, you know the exam has already started."

We all nodded. "Let's go." I called. Then the trio walked near a map for God knows why, when we already knew where to go. "What are you idiots doing?"

Leorio turned back to me irritated. "Shut up! Zabon City is in the opposite direction of the Mountain!"

"Who cares?" I retorted.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! The Leader of this group?!"

"Fine do what you want. I couldn't care less if you don't make it to the exams." I then turned around then walked off, only to hear two pairs of feet running towards me. I had a felling it was Gon and Kurapika.

"Sorry Leorio!" I heard Gon call. "I think we should listen to her!"

Time skip~

After a while Leorio came running back to us panting. "Wished that you would have listened to me now don't you?"

He blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"Hey! Wait!" We all turned around to see a guy with orange hair and two swords covered in bandages on his back. He was smiling but I could tell it was fake. "I'm a Rookie applicant top, do you guys mind if I tag along?!"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked coldly. "We don't need anymore burdens."

Leorio looked like he was on fire, "what do you mean anymore?!"

"I didn't say it was you, know did I? But..." I sighed. "I guess you just proved my point. Anyway, who are you."

The man grimaced. "Im Matthew." He brought his up to Gon.

He just smiled and shock him hands. "I'm Gon! Nice to meet you Matthew."

Kurapika just stared at him. 'Guess he catches on quickly, Gon's just naive. Leorio... He's just an idiot.'

Then me, I took his hand and squeezed it a little, only for it to snap and bleed. "Sorry bout that, it was an accident" I say my voice full of venom. "Do you want me to fix it?"

He flinches and pulls back. "N-no I'm fine."

I sigh. 'I should have done worse.'

Leorio puts his hand on his shoulder, "Sorry about them, I'm Leorio."

"Let's go." I hiss.

Time skip~

In 10 minutes Matthew 'trips' and says that he can't walk. Obviously he was lying but Gon being Naive and Ignorant puts him on his back. A few minutes later he starts apologizing and Gon runs off to find some herbs. "What are you talking about? We should really get moving..." He whispers.

Kurapika turns around smirks. "If your in such a hurry you should go on yourself. "

Mattew looks at him confused. "Wha?"

I turn around and glares down at him. "You really think we wouldn't notice? Gon's just too nice of a person to let someone who's in 'pain' on their own. Let's go Kurapika, Leorio."

We walk away only to see the idiot trying to fight a rhino. Kurapika steps up. "Put those away, it's not like they'll do you any good anyway."

I jump down from the tree. "He's got a point. Plus, your too weak to do anything."

Without question he puts them away only for Gon to walk straight towards the Rhino. Everyone was trying to stop him besides me. "Just let it kill him. It's not like he'll be missed." 'When he goes to hell.'

Gon glares back at me. "That's not right and you know it, he's just a little unrated that there's so many humans on his territory."

'Thought, I still think he deserves to die.' Gon then goes up to the Rhino and explains that we didn't know it was his territory. The Rhino calmed down but only to be riled up by Leorio hitting him in the head. "Idiot." The Rhino then runs after Leorio. Only for Gon to calm it down.

Time skip~

30 minutes later we arrive at a little town in the middle of nowhere. Laughter and hisses could be heard threw ever crack and ever corner. Thought, the sound of Crows made it harder to hear. But there was defiantly people here.

"This place gives me the creeps " Leorio says while holding his shoulders.

I sigh and smirk. "Not me, it reminds me of home, but without the buildings."

They all look at me confused but I just shock it off. 'Even if they ask I won't explain to them.'

"Well that's you, plus their doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"Yeah but, there are people all around us."

I look back at Gon. "So you can hear them too."

He looks back at me and smiles. "Yep! You must have good hearing too!"

Leorio walks around looking for signs. "How can you tell?"

Kurapika answers him questionably. "You mean you can't hear the people breathing?"

Gon and I nod. "Yeah. I can hear their clothes rustling."

"That and I can fell their presence." I agreed.

"Wonder why their hiding?" Gon questions.

Leorio trying to hear them by putting his hands on his ears. "Hmph! We'll excuse me for not having super powered hearing!"

Gon runs over to where is a person in a Corner and we all follow. "There you are M'am I found you." It was an old woman with white hair, two teeth sticking out of her mouth and werid clothes with a cane that had the hunter association on it.

"Huh? Hey guys." Matthew whispered. We all turned around to see a bunch of people in wigs with a clock over their bodies and a speaker saying "bapump, bapump, bapump." And so on.

"What's going on?! Who are they?!" Leorio yells.

I look back at the old woman only to see her smiling creepily. What's wrong with her? The people then start doing their bapump thing and Leorio starts getting pissed off. "Leorio call down already."

They all then started agruing on if this is the right path. "Of course it's the right path, the other paths are guarded with magical beasts and animals."

"What?!" Leorio screams, again.

"Shut up already, we're already here aren't we."

"Okay, quiet down." The old woman says and walks in-between us and the masked people. "You're heading for the lone cedar right? Well the only way you'll ever reach it, is by passing thought this town, the other paths on this mountain are a labyrinth of dead ends, filled with terrifying beasts and monsters. What that girl said was exactly right."

"I never said terrifying." I state.

Gon then spots the woman's cane. "Hey look then Captain had that same mark on his card!"

Everyone looked at her shocked and understanding. Kurapika understood it all first. "Then that means, she screens applicants on their way to the exam site!"

Leorio sighed and pointed at the old woman. "Are you trying to say that this old woman is one of thee examiners?"

I nod. "Precisely."

"Bapump." The old woman says and they masked people started doing their thing only for them to get louder and her scream. "It's time for the mind boggling two choice quiz!"

"What a quiz?" I hear Leorio say.

"That's what she said isn't it?" I reply coldly.

"I am about to present you with a quiz with a single question, you'll have five seconds to give me your answer. If you get it wrong, you'll be disqualified and will not be able to become a hunter. You must answer by saying one or two. If you tell me any other answer no matter how clever it is you'll be wrong."

Leorio steps up, "hey wait a minute here! Your saying we all answer the same question here?"

She nods. "Yes I thought that would speed things along."

I stand up. "Can I take it alone and first?" I question.

"Mika?" They all say besides Matthew.

I look back at them. "I want to do it first and if I pass then I'll say here and wait for you all."

"Fine then girl. Anyone else?"

Matthew says that he never wanted to be our 'friend' and he was just using us. I turned around. "I knew that all along, that's the reason why I broke your hand. Do you want me to make it worst or will you just shut up?"

He flinches and steps back.

The old woman says the question. "A thief captures your mother and your father and you can only save on of them, what will you do?"

I understood the true point of this quiz. "Old woman, I understand the true point about this quiz but I have a question for you."

She smirks and nods. "Do tell."

"What would a person do if they have never met or had a single memory about their parents do?"

"I do not know."

I turn my head to her so only her and her people can see and mouth. "Silence."

She nods, "I believe you wanted to say with these people am I correct?"

I nod then sit down in a corner waiting for everyone else to go. Matthew was second. "Let's get this over with Grandma."

"Alright here's your question, your mother and your true love are captured by kidnappers but you can only say one of them. Who would you choice? One your mother or two your true love?"

Everyone was silent and I believed that Gon and Kurapika caught onto the true reason of this quiz thought, Leorio was just getting more pissed by the second. "Remember you have five seconds to answer. Five...Four...Three-"

"One!" Matthew says. 'Idiot.'

"And why did you make that choice?" She questioned him.

"It wasn't that hard one because you only have one mother in the whole world while you can always go out and find yourself another girlfriend."

The masked folk then made a path that lead to the Cedar trees on top of the hill. "You may pass."

I knew that, that stupid guy is going to die or there are Magical beasts or traps or whatnot so I just stayed and my spot and aloud him to did. It's not like he didn't deserved it.

"You've got to be kidding! What kind of quiz is this?! So let's say he choose to save his girlfriend instead! How is that a wrong answer?! Tell me that Granny! Their can't be a right answer to something like that! Or are we supposed to find out what answer you've prefer?!" Leorio screamed then turned around. "That's it! You can forget it I'm going to find another way!"

The Olde woman didn't even flinch. "It's too late. If you refuse to take this quiz then you'll be disqualified immediately!"

Leorio turned around, "what was that?!"

"You don't have what it takes to be a hunter anyway."

A faint scream was then heard from the direction Matthew took. Kurapika and Gon seem to already have heard it. Gon then took a step forward and Kurapika held him back. "Gon!" He screamed then looked back at Leorio. "Leorio!"

"Aw come on don't tell me you think we should play along with this idiotic game?!"

"But this quiz is-"Kurapika was then stopped by thee old woman.

"Stop! Enough! I forbid you to say another word about it."

I looked over to Gon who still looked like he wanted to say Matthew. "Gon, there's no point. He'll be died or eaten by the time you get there."

He glared down at me. "But I'll never know unless I'll try!"

I shock my head. "Do what you want. If you die it won't be my fault."

The Old Woman then continued what she was about to say. "From now on there will be no more unnecessary chit-cha or else you'll all be disqualified!"

That shut everyone up.

"Now answer me this." She continued. "One you will take the quiz or two you will not."

"We choose one!" Kurapika screamed.

"Your son and your daughter have both been abducted. You can only have one, who will you choose? One your daughter? Or two your son?"

"Quit missing with us you old hag." I heard Leorio mutter.

"One." Leorio walked over to a sack of wood.

"Two." Leorio picked up a piece of wood.

"Three." Leorio tested out the stick

"Four." He glared at the woman.

"Five. Bump! Your time is up."

Leorio brings up the stick. "Yeah?! Well so is yours!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika screamed.

"Should I take that as your answer?" The woman asked.

"You think you can make fun of us by asking us these ridiculous questions?!" He screamed. "And who do you think you are anyway?! Telling me I don't have what it takes to become a hunter?! I'm done with you!"

"Calm down Leorio." Kurapika says again.

"I will not!" He aims the stick straight near the woman. "I'm going to take this old bat hostage and force my way in!"

I stand up. "Isn't that cowardly?"

"And you! How the hell did you pass?!"

I look straight into his eyes. "That's none of your concern."

Kurapika then walks up to Leorio. "Are you trying to get her to disqualify all of us?"

"But I.."

"I guess you may not have noticed but, we passed."

"Huh?" He's still confused.

"Silence is only the appropriate response."

"What are you talking about?" He asks Kurapika.

"What you said so eloquently, there can never be a right answer to a question like that. You were right, this is a quiz without an answer. We were giving two choices and neither of them were good."

"What about Matthew he made it and her!"

"I can explain that Kurapika." I walked over towards him. "Matthew is already died. He screamed right before we took our quiz, I passed because I already knew about the real point of this quiz."

"That is correct." Two masked people then opened up the gates. "The true path lies thru these doors. It's a straight road, it will take you two hours to reach the top."

"Silence was thee answer." Leorio said, 'he finally got it after all.'

"If your still not satisfied, then grab this old hag and take her wherever you want, if you wish."

"Hm." Leorio then dropped the stick. "Granny I'm really sorry."

"No need to apologize to me. The only thing that keeps me going to meeting people like you. Work hard and become an exceptional hunter."

Leorio noded then smiled. "I will."

The old woman then looked at the gates then back to us. "Your should go now. There's a couple who lives under the lone Cedar their thee Navigators. If they think your qualified then they'll guild you to thee exam site."

We all then walked towards the tunnel and gave a wave to say goodbye. After a while agon sighed, "i still don't get that quiz out."

Leorio and Kurapika laughed. "Your still thinking about that?! Don't worry about it!"

Gon looked back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"The quiz is over we all passed."

Gon looked to the ground. "Yeah I know."

"The what?"

"What if you we're put into that position? And you could only save one of two people who were very special to you?"

That seemed to make Kurapika and Leoiro actually think about the real reason for the quiz. Gon looked back at me. "Mika what would you do if you could only save your mother or your father!"

I stopped. "Simple."

They all turned around and looked back at me. "What is it?" They ask simultaneously.

"You don't have to follow the rules when it's life or death. So why not just find a way to save both people?"


	5. Lies X Truth? X Kiriko

Mika's POV

I sighed. "It's been about two hours hasn't it?" I asked everyone.

Gon sighed. "Yeah. Hey Kurapika?! That Old Woman said something about Navigators, do you know what she was talking about?"

He nods. "The location of the Hunter Exams, changes every year. It's the Navigators job to know exactly where it is, and guide promising applicants there. Apparently, it's nearly impossible to reach thee exam site without them. So that means that we have to find a navigator to find thee exams. And, we also have to prove to them that we're worthy of their assistance." Kurapika explains, but there's one thing wrong with that explanation.

I sipped up my pace. "That's not completely true." I state.

Gon and Kurapika look to the side. "What's not?"

"A lot of applicants can make it to thee exam site without Navigators."

"How?" Asks Kurapika.

"It's simple, because there are so many applicants who want to become hunters, there are a lot of rumors going around about where thee exam site is. Also, you can use the location of thee previous exams to locate the next site. Truly is simple."

"But that takes up a lot of time." Kurapika states.

"Don't want to admit your wrong do you?" I sigh. "That's why thee next Hunter Exam is a year apart. Giving the applicants enough time to prepare and research."

"Wow! Your really smart Mika!" Gon says cheerfully.

I shake my head. "No I'm not, it's common knowledge when you want to take thee Hunter Exams." I turn towards Kurapika. "You said something about, we have to show thee Navigators that we're worthy right?"

He nods. "Yes."

Gon looks up and sighs. "That all sounds really complicated."

"IS THIS TUNNEL EVER GOING TO END?!" Leorio complains.

"Shut up Leorio. Complaining doesn't make anything better." I yell back at him, thinking it was going to make him pick up the pace, but of course when it comes to Leorio I'm wrong. Next thing you know he drops his suitcase and starts complaining again. "It thought this was supposed to take 2 hours! It was 2 hours, 2 hours ago! I'm starving to death and I really got to use the bathroom!"

I sigh. "What a complainer." I tell them.

Gon turns around angrily. "Don't fall behind!"

"Can't we just rest a bit!" He complains, AGAIN.

Gon turns his face back to thee exit where in the distance you can see light. "But I can see thee exit!"

"Really?! Then what are we standing around for?!" Leorio screams and picks up his stuff and runs towards thee exit like a mad man. I turn around to Gon and give him a thumps up and he returns it with a peace sign. Then all three of us walk towards thee exit to catch up with Leorio only to see a swamp with a single boat in the water. It smelled bad and the sounds of animals is really getting on my nerves.

"And when they stepped out of the cave they found themselves on thee edge of a lack." Leorio narrates. I sweat drop and whisper to Kurapika. "Is he really that much of an idiot or am I crazy?"

"What are we supposed to do know?! Swim?!"

"Your more of an idiot that I thought you were Leorio, there's a boat in the distance." I say pointing to the left side of me.

"She's right!" Gon agrees then we all walk over to the boat and hop on while Kurapika and Gon. The boat was linking inside and Leorio complains again. "Ah! The boats linking!"

"It won't be a problem." Kurapika contradicts Leorio while peddling. "If you just plug it up until we get across."

"Don't tell me this is another part of the Hunter Exam, Huh?" They both stopped peddling and we look down only to see a Magical Beast Warning sign. "Look, it's a Magical Beast Warning sign."

"Takes for stating thee obvious, Leorio." I say in a mocking voice.

"Shut up you brat!" He yells and try's to hit me in thee head but I catch his fist. Then Kurapika and Gon start peddling again and it was complete silence on the boat. "So peaceful."

"I've been trying to think of a way we can impress thee Navigators when we find them, but I can't think of anything." Gon says sadly.

"Let me see." Kurapika says still thinking.

"Everyone knows thee first impression is about how you look." Leorio says vaguely. "I'm sorry to tell you Gon but your not going to be to much help, Kurapika your way to short and Mika." He locks at me up and down. 'Creep.' " your pretty but, you'd probably scare them away, but I'm sure my superior Stature will be enough to impress any Navigator."

"Would that work?" Gon asks, innocently.

"No, it defiantly won't." Myself and Kurapika say.

"What was that?!" Leorio says quickly.

Kurapika puts on of his hands on his chin. "There must be some other way we can win their favor, and not with our physical strength either."

"Huh?" Leorio says cluelessly.

"Like intelligence, or knowledge. For example, Gon what is something your really good at and how can you use that to your advantage?" Kurapika questions Gon.

"I've never reall thought about it." Gon says true fully and starts thinking about it.

"Even thought you may not know it your are talented at a number of different things, you too Mika. Now Leorio on the other hand-"

"My greatest strength is my courage. Beasts and monsters, bring them on!" While Leorio says that a huge no gigantic sea monster comes out of the Lake. I look at it like who the hell care while Gon and Kurapika look a it fearfully. "Hun?"

"Leorio, behind you."

He turns around slowly while saying, "behind me?" Right at the point that a Leorio turns around I jump up and tear of its head, on accident. I only meant to stab it.

"How did you do that?!" Gon says surprisingly. 'Whats wrong with this kid?'

Leorio still looked scared so he ran to where Gon and Kurapika was and started peddling and in the next 10 second we were across the swamp/lake. He was still peddling by the time we reached dry ground though. "Leorio." Kurapika says and he finally stops.

Gon then picks up the briefcase and hands it to Leoiro. "Here."

Leorio then looks around and sees that we're already on land. "Even a big lake like this can be crossed in a block on an eye if I'm the one rowing thee boat." While he says that we all jump off the boat and walk towards some runes. "Hey!"

"Are these Runes?" Gon asks.

He nods, "I believe they are from thee ancient Suomi Tribe."

"Can you read it?" We ask him.

"Yes but parts of it is missing. It seems to be some kind of warning it anyone who intrudes into this place."

"Forget about the Runes." Leorio calls from the ground. "Let's go find the path that the Old woman was talking about."

"Look to your left and you'll see your already on the path." They all turn their heads to see a path that follows the lake Towards the Cedar Tree.

"This looks like a long whinnying road, I thought she said it was supposed to be straight?"

I shake my head and Kurapika explains. "She said it would lead us straight there, which doesn't necessarily mean it's straight. Isn't that right Gon, Mika."

We nod our head,

Leorio starts walking off following the boys but I hear a rustle in the leafs and turn around quickly only to see nothing. "I swear I saw something." I then shock it off.

Time skip~

We were still walking on the road and it had finally become some what straight, everything was going find until a Leorio started complaining again only for him to find another Magical Beasts Warning sign. "Hey Gon, you look like you know where your going, but are your sure where not walking into Magical Beasts territory?"

Gon shook his head, "you don't have to worry because there aren't any Magical Beast or Monsters anywhere around here."

"I won't be so sure." I said quietly only for me to hear,

"Then I'd like to know how you explain thee warning signs around here."

"I'm surprise you can see so well in this darkness." Kurapika states.

"My house on Whale Island was in the Middle of the Mountains so it was always Dark like this, but being in this forest fells a lot different."

I look back at Kurapika. "This isn't dark at all it's not like it's pitch black out here, where you can't see your hands."

"There it is! Right over there it's the Lone Cedar Tree!" Gon exclaims. You could see a house underneath thee Lone Cedar Tree in the distance.

5-10 minutes Later we arrived at our destination a wood house under the tree. Where it was too quiet as Leorio knocked on the door. "No one home?" Kurapika says suspiciously. "That's strange, the old woman said that a couple lives here."

"Looks like we're the only people to get this far." Leorio says arrogantly. "Haha we beat everyone else!"

"What should we do know?" Kurapika asks the group.

"I'm going in." Leorio then opens the door only to revel a Magical beast, a Kiriko to be exact holding a woman hostage while a man is under the floor. Everyone ran in to save them but I dashed out the door near the window waiting for the Kiriko to make its get away. Though something was wrong with this whole situation.

In a couple of seconds the Kiriko smashes threw the door breaking the wood in the process and making everyone fall onto the floor. Screaming was heard around. "Leorio, Mika! You two see if he's hurt!" Kurapika yells at us.

"Yeah no problem!" Leorio screams back and I help him carry thee injured 'man' back into the house. When I looked at the man everything about him was off. He's injures where obviously fake because there was (a) no blood and (b) didn't seem like there was any damage done to his body. Also, he was faking, his fear was a fake, his sadness was a fake and his generosity was a fake. Everything about his screamed don't trust him. Even when Leorio was healing him.

"Hey Leorio!" I whispered/yelled,

"What?!" He said irritably.

"Come outside for a second."

"Can't this wait a minute?!" He spat back,

I glanced at the man and he looked at me with the same expression besides his eyes, they told me that he was shocked, surprised and astonished. "No it can't follow me."

"Fine!" He growled and followed me out the door to the side of a house. "What do you want now?!"

I looked at the house then back at Leorio, "that man isn't human!" I yelled/whispered,

"What are you talking about?!" He said with the same tone I was using.

"Everything about him is fake, his injures, his feeling even his wife isn't real!"

"How do you know for sure?!" He retorted.

"Call it a hunch or instinct,if you must."

Leorio turned around in thee opposite direction. "Well I'm not going to follow your claim just because of a hunch! Good bye I have herbs to collect!" Then he ran off.

"Leorio!" I screamed at him, "man he's annoying! Try to help someone out and this is what I get" Then I went back to the house and glared at the 'man' and crosed my arms.

"I know your not Human Kiriko." I stated,

He smiled sickly. "You don't, do you?"

"No this whole conflict is a lie." I paused, "you and the other Kiriko are the Navigators aren't you?" Then I stepped out of this way because I knew he was going to test Leorio. Then he ran off and left, so I sat down and waited for everyone to return.

Time skip~

An Hour later, the guys and the Kirikos come back to the house. I got out of my spot and walked towards him. "Guess you wished you would have believed me and my 'hunch' now don't ya."

He sighs. "Shut up!"

I looked over to All the Kirikos. "Your the woman or these guys daughters." I said to Kurapika's. "Your the man or the brother of her and the guy Leorio already healed thought the wounds were fake, everything was." I looked back to Gon's Kirikos. "The one on the left was the one that Kurapika and Gon hit on the head, the male and the one of the right is the female or mother of these two."

They all looked at me surprised, "you can tell them apart?"

I noded. "Yeah, texture, fur color, voice volume, expressions, personality, these are small details that a lot of people miss and that the male is 1 mm talker than the woman and the woman has sharper claws." I look back at Kurapika and Leorio, "I know Gon can tell, you mean you can't?"

I saw the boys slightly blush. "Aw, your embarrassed." I say mockingly.

"It's been a while since anyone has been able to tell us apart, this happens once every ten years."

'Why is everyone saying once every 10 years it's getting on my nerves.'

"You probably already guessed it like the girl, but we're are the Navigators." The husband said.

"And I'm there daughter." The Kiriko that looked like a human said.

"Hi! I'm the son." The male human-look alike said.

"Hello." Gon said while waving, I swear dropped at that.

"It was my daughter disguised as a married couple who met you in the house under the Lone Cedar Tree."

The girl then pointed to her tattoos. "And Kurapika pointed out correctly my tattoos. In the Suomi Tribe these symbolize the value of chastity. You'd of missed that entirely if you weren't used to ancient history, it not only took great Knowledge but keen eyes as well. Your powers of wisdoms and observation made you conclude that we weren't actually a married couple. We're very impressed." They all agreed.

The man got up next. "And let's not forget Leorio, even thought he didn't notice that the wounds he was dressing wasn't the real thing."

I glared at Leorio and he flinched. "I told you it was the real thing, none of it was."

"The medical treatment he provided for me was very Truro and not only that you said positive and tried to comfort me and try to say calm. Even thought I was only pretending to be worried that my wife has been a ducked. Thank you I was deeply touched with your kindness and generosity."

Leorio started blushing red and it was pretty funny. "Enough already your embarrassing me!"

"Not to mention that fact that you discovered my true identity from a faint needle mark. Your skills are worthy of praise!"

Next it was the wife and real husband. "There aren't many applicants that can tell us apart, only once in about every 10 years do we meet someone like you Gon. You have showed great perception and physical prowess."

All the Kieikos then turned to me but the look alike man spoke first. "You where the first of all of them to notice that my whole entire being was fake and tried to warn your teammate about me over a hunch. Even thought that wasn't completely through. You read my movements, my expressions and my eyes. You were able to tell that I was lying the whole time and that I no all of us where the Navigators. That takes a lot of observation skills."

"Your were also able to tell us apart. Even before Gon explained the differences. Your a applicant that we have never seen before, we wish you luck on the exams. All 4 of you have passed this test." The look a likes transformed into Kirikos and they all speas there wings high. The daughter and son were carrying Leorio. The wife Kurapika and the husband Gon. "What about Mika?" Gon asked them.

I shook my head. "I'm fine just tell me what I need to say and what the place looks like."

"It's a stake house in Zarbon City go inside it and tell them that you want the Stake Combo, grilled over low flake. They will then lead you to the hunter exams."

"Alright I'll be going then."


	6. Steak X Marathon X Exams Start

Mika's POV

After 2 hours I reached Zarbon City, surprisingly it was light outside. I thought that we reached the Cedar Tree late at night, I guess not.

Flashback~

"It's a steak house in Zarbon City go inside and tell them that you want a Steak Combo, grilled over low flake, they will lead you to the Hunter Exams."

Normal~

I know what your thinking, what would the Hunter Exam site be doing in a Steak house and what's up with the order, simple rot tell you the truth it's password. I mentally shrug. I guess I should find the place and I start walking around.

10 minutes later~

I found the steak house. To the right of it was a huge castle like building that people could easily mistake as the exam site. I could imagine when Leorio, Kurapika and Gin get here they'll be really confused. But forget about them, I walk up to the building and open the door.

"Welcome!" A voice called. It was a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't particularly pretty but she wasn't ugly either. Next to her cooking was a an in his mid 50s with a cooks hat on top which covered his bald head.

"What can I do for you?" He asked,

I walked near the man and told him the password. He whispered to the girl for a second and they reluctantly took me to the back room. There was a table inside it with 1 chair. It smelt like rust and oil so I guessed it was an elevator and the woman closed the door, gave me a badge that read 401 and left. I sat down and looked at the celling in boredom. So after the room started to descend silently. It went down around 100 feet below sea level and the doors slowly opened.

When I stepped outside I felt all eyes on me. There was around 401 people inside. All besides myself, a woman with blonde hair and a gun connected to her back and a girl with lavender hair and a weird pink hat, everyone else were guys. Everyone was literally glaring at me. Most of them didn't even look worth my time besides number 44 and a weird guy who was wearing a disguise. Did I know why, no.

About 5 minutes later everyone was still looking at me. I was starting to get pissed and I really wanted to kill them all in a flash. But, patiences Mika, patiences. Most of them will die anyway. I started searching the room for people my age and only saw one. A boy with white hair and blue eyes. He had a skateboard with him and was drinking something that smelled toxic.

I was about to move around and start searching for people but a fat man with dark brown hair and brown skin. He was carrying around the same thing the boy was drinking. As he came closer I noticed that the smell was laxative. I looked back at the kid and he was staring right at me.

Killua's POV

It was so boring here. There isn't anything fun here at all, just a bunch of grown ups who are too tense for there own good. Most of them are going to die anyway. I was still drinking that laxative the old man gave me and I was about to move until I saw a girl, with pink hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and she wasn't fazed by the glares from the people. Her blue eyes were scanning the room and I immediately started drinking the laxative and looked at the can.

I don't know why but she made me fell nervous and weird inside. And there was some other feeling that I didn't know what it was. I looked back up and saw she was about to move but the same old man that gave me the laxative was about to make a move on her. She then looked back up at me and raised her eyebrows.

She must know. At least I hope she does. I blush slightly. Why did I think that? I don't even know the girl!

Mika's POV

I saw still looking at the boy to see that he was blushing and was thinking about something really hard. I was going to move but that stupid guy got in my way. He held up his can of juice to me and started talking. "Hi. My names Tonpa, This is my 35th time so if you need anything..." He flinched when I glared at him and steeped back a few steps. He then smiled another fake smile and took his drink out.

"Here. As a token to our friendship." I accepted his can of laxative and opened the top and smashed it right into his mouth making him fly back into a wall.

I dusted myself off and walked towards him and took the can out smashing It making it smash into little pieces. I kneeled beside him. "You know~" I said sadistically. "It's not nice to put laxative into someone's drink~ Especially their friends drink~"

I then took him buy the neck. "Next time you mess with me~ I'll make sure you'll get more then a can of laxative smushed into your mouth~ you wanna know what's gonna happen~?"

I questioned him not bothering the reaction of the crowd. "I'll make sure that I'll~... Take out every organ inside your body and torture you until you whole body is a bunch of body parts~"

I then smiled creepily and walked away. I was going to go near the white haired boy but I was stopped, again! Someone was gripping my shoulder, hard. I turned around and saw it was #44. I don't know what the hell his name is so all call him a Clown since that's what he is. More like a Joker... We'll you know what I mean!

"Hey you~" he said,

"What?" I hissed, I was getting pretty agitated because it seems the whole world is trying to stop me from walking over to that kid. But sadly, the stupid clown didn't even stiffen. Instead he leaned in closer, near my ear and whispered.

"You look just like two people I know~ sadly their in the phantom troupe~"

When I heard the word phantom troupe I immediately thought of Kurapika and his clans eyes. But, what did he mean that I looked like two people he knew. It would be pretty ironic if my long lost parents were in the phantom troupe. I mentally shook my head. I shouldn't listen to him he's mad. So all I did was look back at him and glared.

He smiled creepily. "Hmm?~ struck a nerve~" I was about to leave and shake him off but once again, I was interrupted. I looked back more pissed than ever only to see it was Kurapika, Gon and Leorio. Kurapika had the badge 404, Leorio 403 and Gon 405. Meaning that there are 405 people taking the hunter exams. A lot less then I imagined.

The boys looked pretty surprised and intimidated by the glares from the other contestants. Though after a while Gon started looking around.

Gon's POV

"Hey! You guys?!" I yell at Kurapika and Leorio.

The look at me confused. "Do you guys see Mika around here?! Anywhere?!"

I was looking everywhere for her and I still couldn't find her but I did see a kid that looked around my age with white hair and a cool skateboard. I was about to start moving again until I this big guy with dark brown hair called us out. "You guys bring the number up to 405. Hi I'm Tonpa."

He jumps down from where he was and walks over to us. "I'm number 16 this year."

"This year?" I heard Kurapika ask.

He holds his hand out and I shake it. "Good to meet ya."

"I'm Gon." I say and introduce everyone. "And there are my friends. Kurapika and Leorio."

"You guys are Rookies aren't ya." He states.

We all looked at him confused. "Can ya tell?" I ask him.

"Aa~ I just know. This 35 time at the Exams."

"35th time!" I say shocked.

"Yeah! I guess this makes me an exam expert! If you have any questions I'm the guy to ask!"

He seems like a nice guy so I smile and agree.

"Uh~ 35 times?" Leorio still says shocked. "What's up with that?"

Tonpa was about to explain but a guy with a computer came over and said. "Ah~ so your the infamous Tonpa."

"And you are..." Tonpa says and starts raking his head trying to say this guys name.

"You don't know who I am. You see I'm a rookie, number 187 Nicole."

I walk over to him and introduce myself. "How ya doin? I'm Gon."

He starts typing on his computer. "Ah~ here it is Tonpa this is your 35th time at the Exam. That's the second highest ever! You managed to make it this far to the exam hall... I record 30 time quite an achievement."

Tonpa laughed but I think it was forced. "Yeah I'm really good at entering but not as good as passing, obviously guess I'm king of the flunkeys."

Nicole smirks. "Your King of Flunkeys. Huh. Yes that's a very appropriate title, yes I couldn't say it pretty myself." He closes his lap top and excuses himself.

"Ah!" Leorio groans. "Could that guy be any more annoying."

Tonpa laughs without any humor in it. "Haha... Kick a man when he's down huh? Unfortunately everything he said is true. It looks like there's going to be a lot of more intense competitors this year, then previous ones. Check it out." He points a bald guy and where the kid around my age is. He looked at me but then turned his head.

"Ahh!" We hear.

Mika's POV

I was looking at Gon and them and saw that he was looking at that kid that I was trying to get to. I was about to move near him until, once again, I'm stopped. A guy with short brown hair bumped into myself and the clown. Yes I, still near him sadly. I could tell that the clown was pissed and I Amit that I was too so I 'accidently' stapped him in the heart while the clown pushed him, I think into the wall. He yelled out a blood curling scream and everyone turned around.

My hand was all bloody while The Clown was doing something with his deck of cards, "remember apologize when you pump into someone." He said while I said.

"Next time watch were your going." Then I hid again.

Back to Gon~

We looked back and saw that some guy was pushed into a while and he had blood going turn his shirt. I heard two peoples voices a weird guy who looked like a clown and a girl voice... Before I could see who the girl I she moved very quickly and I only saw pink hair. Was that... Mika?

"Uh." Tonpa groaned. "That maniacs back again this year. That number 44 Hisoka the magician. The rumor last year was that he passed the exam until he was expelled by nearly killing an examiner he didn't like, on top of that he apparently took out 20 other applicants along the way. If I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near him."

"Then how is someone like that allowed back again this year?" Leorio questions confused.

"Ah." He repeats but this time more darkly. "They change the examiners every year. And they decided what the tests are like and who gets to take them. An examiner can pass anyone no matter how evil they are, even the Devil. That's just the way things are."

I then got a brilliant idea. "Hey Tonpa! You know a lot of guys right?!"

He looks back at me. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen a rookie girl about a head shorter then my height with blue eyes and pink hair."

Tonpa flinches and shudders. "Yeah I've seen her. She was with Hisoka and she stabbed the guy in the heart."

We all look at him shocked and I was about to ask him where she was until a bell went off.

Killua's POV~ (yay for you fangirls he's back)

A bell went off and I saw a guy with curly blue hair wearing a suit with a weird looking bell in his hand. I guessed he was an examiner. "As of this moment the exam is closed to any farther applicants." The door behind us slowly closed. "I would like to officially welcome everyone here to the Hunter Exams. Please come with me."

He started walking at a good pace, "let me take a moment to remind you that the Hunter Exams are extremely demanding. If you're unprepared or unlucky. You may well be injured and the worst killed. If you are alright with excepting those terms then you may follow me."

And everyone started walking. "Very well then, the number of applicants are 404. At least for now."

After a while he started talking again while I noticed that he was picking up the pace. I looked back and saw that that girl that killed that guy with that creepy clown was near me. She gave me a quick glance and started walking faster. I put my skateboard on the group and started riding it at the same pace as the girl. We exchanged a few glances and looked back at the examiner.

"Sorry for the delay but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Satosu, examiner for the first faze. I am also the person leading you to the site for the second faze. Some of you may have already realized it but keeping up with me until we reach the second faze is exact the first faze."

"So I was right." The girl muttered to herself and looked at me. "You guessed it already didn't you?"

I nod. "Yeah, it was that hard to guess anyway." I looked away and saw that it was the kid with the fishing pull.

She turned her head and looked were I was looking. "You wanna go talk to them, don't you."

I blushed quickly and speed up my pace with her next to me.

Mika's POV

I was finally able to talk to that white haired kid and looked at where Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and that bastard Tonpa is. We passed them quickly and I wondered what that kid was up to.

"Hey that cool!" I heard Gon comment.

"Hey you! Kid on the skateboard that not far! Your cheating!" Leorio screamed ignoring Gon.

He looked back at him and he did a slight glare. "What makes you think I'm cheating?"

"Hey what's your name?! How old are you?!" Gon yelled back and the kid ignored him.

"Your on a skateboard! That's not fair to the rest of us! It's an endurance test!" Leorio screamed back. I liked it a lot better when he wasn't here I didn't have to worry about getting a headache.

"Not exactly. The examiner said to follow him. He didn't say how!"

"Gon who's your friend me or him?!" Leorio yells back at him.

"They're friends." The kid says.

As if Kurapika read my mind he said, "Quit yelling your wasting energy. And it's annoying." He saw me besides the kid and gave me a quick look but focused back on the boys. "Where aloud to bring anything to the Exams."

"Your knew here, aren't ya?! Well if you want to ask me any questions I'll be more than happy to... Eh."

I looked at the kids face and saw that he was glaring at him. "This kids sharp." I mutter and he gives me a quick look back. He slows down near Gon and looks at him.

"You asked me what my name was?"

"Yeah! Well you don't have to tell me if you don't fell like it! I'm Gon and I'm twelve!" Gin states.

"Oh... Twelve years old." He says slowly, I think that there's something seriously wrong with him.

He jumps of his skateboard with a flip and catches it. "Hey? Your not using that anymore?" Gon puzzles.

The kid ignores him and looks back at Leorio. "Mister! How old are you?"

"Mister?!" Leorio says agitated, "I'm not much other then you guys."

"No way." we all say besides Kurapika. I look at him and he looked shells shocked.

"Unbelievable."

The kid still didn't introduce himself and they still haven't noticed me besides Kurapika. But that's not the point. After a couple of minutes we pass a tunnel. It smelled like sap. Everyone was asking what that smell was and what would happen if they went the other way. It was obviously a trap so I just ignored them. The kid seem to know too. I decided that if he doesn't tell me his name I'll call him. "Kid" for the rest of thee exams.

After a while Leorio started looking tired. We've been running for 2 hours so it was understandable since he's just a ordinary guy. Gon and everyone else besides Kid and me stopped walked. We looked back and The Kid asked. "What are you doing? He's finished, so just leave him behind."

"You don't know that! Plus I can't leave him! He's my friend!" He yelled back.

"Your friend?" Kid asked.

Gon nods, "uh huh that's what i said."

Leorio starts saying that he wouldn't give up because he wanted to become a hunter. I didn't understand what's so great about hunters anyway. I was just bored and came for some entertainment.

"We do not have time to argue about this! What do you think we should do? Tonpa?"

"Huh?" He starts thinking. "That smell!"

"Huh?" We all say at the same time.

"Don't you remember there was a sweet smell coming from the tunnel! Hey! I think it might help you recuperate!"

"Huh? What'd you say?" Leorio soon collapses and drops his stuff. "That smell what is it?"

"I thought i recognized that smell! It's the sap of the healing Cedar tree!"

"Healing Cedar?" Gon asks with me. 'Theres no such thing. Who could be that gullible?'

Everyone looks at me. "M-M-Mika! When did you get here?!"

I sigh. "I've been here the whole time with the kid." I point to the kid.

Everyone else soon ignores me when Tonpa starts explaining what it can do. Tonpa picks up Leorio and starts walking away, but not before Gon slings back his fishing line and grabs Leorio's briefcase and hands it to Tonpa. After 5 minutes Kurapika and Leorio are still looking in the distance.

"What are you doing are you coming or not?"

They both look back. "Oh yeah sorry to keep you waiting... You. Can. Go. Ahead..." Gon replies.

"You mean your not going?" We ask.

"Nah.. Not unless it's with Leorio." He looks back at Kurapika. "Kurapika sorry to keep you waiting. Tonpa said their going to be okay but I'm still worried."

"I'll go with you. We can always catch up to the group later on." Kurapika says calmly.

"Alright we'll be back. The if you want maybe your can tell me your name. Cause I still don't know what it is. See ya later!"

They then run off. The kid looks at me. "Aren't you going?"

"Aren't you going?"

We stare at each other for a while and look back. "You knew about it." We say at the same time and he smiles slightly. "Yeah I knew about it."

"Come on let's go save them."

Then we leave.


	7. Trauma X Limit X Sweet Trap

We traveled until me saw Tonpa smirking. On the ground. Without Leorio. And no sign of Gon. I was about to go up to him and kill him but the Kid got to him first. I was already aware that Tonpa is afraid of myself and the Kid. You already know the reason he's afraid of me and all the kid had to do was glare at him. "You seem nervous about something." We said calmly.

"Ah? Who me? I'm not." He said obviously nervous.

"Yes you are." I said,

"You lead them to a trap." The kid said calmly.

"What?! How could you say that?!" Tonpa contradicted.

"There's something I think you should know." We said at the same time and looked back at each other. Why is he saying things at the same time as me. How annoying. I nodded to the kid to tell him he could say what he wanted to say.

"Those who betray others seal there own fate, because eventually they will also be killed by an act of betrayal. I'm not lying. If you want I can prove it to you any time. Like right now." Kid said while moving closer to Tonpa. Tonpa started laughing nervously and tried to run away but I tripped him.

I picked up the sorry piece of a man and glared at him. "You know if he doesn't kill you I will." He looked like he saw a ghost and the kid started skating away but stopped to look back at me.

"Come on! He's not worth killing." I nodded and looked back at him then dropped him.

"Aren't you happy you get to live." I then smirked and ran to catch uip with the kid.

Time skip~

After a while we finally made it to the tunnel and starred traveling down. "Hey." I called looking at him.

He looked at me questionably. "What is it?"

"When we do find Gon and them. What's the plan after that? It will take to much time to run back to the Examiner with the speed everyone's going." I stated.

He looked back at me smugly and smirked. "Simple, really."

I smirked back and said. "Do tell."

He started running without his skateboard. "There aren't any rules about blowing up the walls."

I smirked and that and he blushed lightly and walked faster. We finally saw Gon and he was trying to carry Kurapika but Kurapika was in an hallucination so he started squirming around and fell to the ground. I was going to kick him in the face but the kid beat me too it. Gon gasped and Kurapika soon fell back and was put of his hallucination.

Gon ran over to Kurapika near the kid and yelled his name.

"Gon? Mika?" He said confused.

"Oh good your finally back to normal but, eh?" Gon said back and I just kept quiet. The Lid will explain.

"There is no healing Cedar Tree." The kid stated. 'Told ya.' "The sap comes from the tree of hallucinations. It's been used by assassins for a long time. It makes it's victims experience the worst experience of their life, and eventually drives them insane."

"How do you know that?" Gon asked but he ignored him.

"So that means Tonpa must of..." Kurapika said.

"Yeah he set you guys up." The kid said.

"Mika did you know?" Kurapika and Gon asked me.

"Of course I knew I just kept my mouth shut. It's not like you would have died because of it. If you were in real trouble I would have came... Probably..." I mumbled the last part,

"Let's go!" Gon said running.

"Sure/Okay." We said.

"I think I know of a way to save the old guy you were with and catch up with the group again in a signal move." Kid stated. "A games no fun unless we take sown wrists."

"I'm glad we meet up again, are you going to tell me your name now?" Gon said smiling.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'm getting tired of calling you The Kid."

The kid smiled. "Killua."

"Sound like Kill." I said flatly. "Kil." Kil not Killua flinched slightly.

"Don't call me that!" He screamed.

"Sorry." I said while backing of a bit.

"Killua." Gon said. "Okay Killua tell us your idea."

He took out a miniature bomb from his sleeve, who has a miniature bomb in there sleeve. "It's a bomb. Small but affective."

"That's a bomb..." Gon said shocked.

"Let's blow up this wall and all of this disgusting sap with it." He smiled and threw the bomb and a second later a huge explosion was heard in the same direction he threw the bomb. The wind started howling and got stronger and stronger until we were pushed into the air and fell in the opposite direction were Leorio is.

He was already awake by the time we found him and we all pushed him over as the explosion succeeded.

"It worked!" Kurapika exclaimed. "Not the easiest way to travel but it is fast! I guess there's no turning back now."

Leorio started groaning and finally noticed we were there. "Gon? Kurapika? Mika? Uh... Petro?"

"You were hallucination as a result of inhaling the sap." Kurapika explained. "Tonpa fouled us all."

"Hallucinating? That's what it was... Looks like I owe you guys for saving my butt but how did you manage to avoid it?"

"It was a close call for me." Kurapika said.

"I was fine! I didn't fell a thing!" Answered Gon.

"I'm immune to poisons as is this guy." I pointed to Killua.

"I guess it wouldn't affect you yet, your still a kid." Leorio said to Gon ignoring me.

"Hey old man! If your done talking we need to go!" Killua said mockingly.

"Old man?! Hey what are you-?" Leorio shot back.

"He's names Killua." I said with Gon.

"Ready for the next round?" He threw another bomb again behind Leorio. And he started asking questions.

"What was that? I heard a click! Uh? BOM! THERE BOMBS?!" We were all in our ready position and soon we were shot out again and we smashed into a wall, everyone besides Leorio landed safely. Everyone was here besides a few missing people.

"What's exactly is going on here?" Satotz said in a stern voice,

"Eh? Ehahaha" Gon laughed "I'm sorry but we had to break there the wall."

"I never said you couldn't destroy the walls. But tell me! How is it you survived after wondering the Tunes of Hallucinations? I'm quiet impressed." He said proudly.

We all soon saw Tonpa and Leorio grabbed his shirt neck. "How dare you! I've got a score to sedal with you!"

"Stop it Leorio!" Screamed Gon.

"But Gon! Doesn't this guy just piss you off?!" He screamed back.

"The test always have obstacles to over come." Kurapika stated like a true genius.

Leorio let go and Tonpa started laughing. But soon we started running again. We were all in the middle. I was next to Killua and Gon. Gon turned his head and thanked him.

Killua just shook it off. "I wasn't helping you."

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"I told you this is just a game to me." What a dark kid.

"Well everyone, this is the final stretch I'm going to pick up the pace." A lot of people started complaining after Satotz said that.

"How annoying." I said under my breath and Gon and Killua laughed at me. I looked back and saw Leorio shirtless. "Ew.." They started laughing at me again and I blushed a bit.

"Hey there's the exit!" Gon yelled.

"You seem happy?" We said.

"Aren't you Killua, Mika?"

"Not really. It's just an exit." I said.

"This test was so boring it didn't fell like a game at all." Killua complained.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed, "but it means we're one step closer to becoming hunters!"

"Why do you want to become a hunter so badly?" Killua asked. Oh yeah he doesn't know.

"My dad's a hunter that's why!" Gon said proudly. "I heard he's one of the bests in the while world!"

"You heard?" Killua asked.

"Yeah! I was raised by my aunt and I only know my dad from the picture I had. But that doesn't bother me! I want to become a hunter just like him!"

It was quiet for a while but not awkward. "About that board..."

"Huh?"

"Can I use it sometime?" Gon asked nicely.

"Yeah if you let me use your fishing rod, Gon." The guys looked like they were going to talk some more so I ran near Satotz.

"Satotz?"

"Huh?" He asked,

"How can you talk without a mouth?"

He looked pretty shocked about it and he said nothing. "Hey Mika!" Gon yelled back.

I turned around. "We're gonna have a race to see who's the fastest and the fastest gets dinner for free and the slower people have to pay!"

I looked up saw that Satotz. I was almost there so I back but a lot and I nodded. "Alright let's go."

"3" Gon said,

"2" Kil said.

"1" we all shot forward and I saw that I was faster then them and after a couple of seconds we made it out. Me first and Killua and Gon last.

The boys started arguing about who won and asked Satosu who won. "The girl won and you two came in simultaneously."

"Okay so Killua and I will pay for Mika's dinner and I'll pay for Killua's and Killua will pay for mine." Gon sledded and we waited for everyone to come out. After 5 minutes Satotz closed the doors and started explains were we are. A swamp.

"This is the Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindlers Swamp. We have to get thought there in order to get to the second faze. There are many creatures unique to these Wetlands, they are crafty and veracious. They'll try to deceive you and make you their next meal. Follow me and stay focused. If you see deceived you are as good as dead."

"That doesn't make much sense!" Leorio yelled. "How can they deceive us and we already know that's what their trying to do?!"

"He's lying don't listen to him!" We all turned around to see some guy with orange/brown hair carrying a animal that was still alive, he was all beaten up and covered with bruises.

"He's not an examiner he's an imposter! The real examiner is me!"


	8. Conjurer X Smile X Beasts Beware

Mika's POV  
Everyone was making a fuss about what the fake examiner said. I thought it was obvious that he wasn't the real examiner. Killua and Gon seemed to have noticed it as well, but not the others. "Hey you!' Leorio yells at the fake examiner. "Are you making this up or what? Can you prove this guy is an impostor."

"Take a look at this." The fake examiner said and tossed down a package. The package contained a Magical beast. He looked a little bit like Satotz besides that he had a mouth, brown hair and was alive. No one else could tell so they kept on contradicting each other.

"Yeah that's right." The fake examiner said. "It's a man faced ape. One of the creatures that live in these wet lands, they disguise themselves as humans in order to lure in and trap their pray. THIS GUYS NO EXAMINER HE'S ONE OF THEM! HE WANTS TO KILL AND EAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU THAT WAS HIS PLAN ALL ALONG!"

Everyone besides Killua, myself and Gon seemed to believe in what the man said. They others were circling around Satouzu and were glaring at him. It was a mob.

"So what do you think?" Gon asks Kurapika. "Is this part of the Hunter Exam?"

"Huh?" Kurapika said and everyone stared at Gon and stopped to think. Leorio ran over to Gon and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Gon you can tell me what he is can't you? Why don't you smell him or something?" I sweat dropped at Leorio.

"Really?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Shut up, brat!"

"I can't tell.." Gon says bewildered. "There's nothing."

Leorio took a deep sigh. "What do you mean there's nothing?"

"He has no scent." Gon says boldly. "If he is disguised as a human he's doing a good job!"

"Great.." Leorio complained, like always. "That's just great..."

"There's another way we can find out." Kurapika says stepping forward. "If he's really an examiner, he'll have a Hunter's licences card he can show us."

"A hunter license card?" Gon asks.

"Only hunters are qualified enough to judge the exams. That's how we'll know." Kurapika states.

"So are you saying that... this guy's actually a hunter?" Gon says staring at Satotz then grins. "That's awesome!"

"That won't prove anything he stole my card! He jumped me and took everything I had "

"So you say.." Kurapika says and I step up.

"That don't make a lot of sense you know. If he really was what you said he is then you wouldn't even be here. Mr. Fake Examiner." I say while taking my knifes but I'm stopped by 4 cards flying my away and I grab them instantly. I hear a groan and I look over to the Fake Examiner who is now a dead Examiner.

"I see~ I see~" Hisoka says while playing with his cards and I glare at him.

"What ya do that for?!" Leorio screamed, I wasn't very upset about what happened to the man but I was upset that he threw his cards at me.

"Much faster than arguing about it." Hisoka says while smiling. "Don't you think?"

The monkey got up and I shot my knife at his throat while Hisoka hit him in the back, killing him. Hisoka turns to the Satozu. "I guess that settles it, you are the real thing, Examiner. Anyone worthy of being a hunter would have no trouble dodging a simple attack like that one."

"I'll take that as a complement." Satotz says and throws the card away. "But for now on, any attack directed at an examiner will be considered insubordination. Which is grounds for immediate disqualification. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course~" Hisoka replied and I shot hi 4 cards back at him and he catches them with ease.

"Then why did you shot at me?" I said glaring at him and he's smile widens making my whole body shiver.

"To test you of course~" He then starts walking again and I walk over to Gon.

"That was pretty crazy." Killua says smirking and he looks over me. "I'm surprised you could catch 4 of his cards at the same time."

I glare at him. "So you calling me weak?"

"No you just don't look the type." I scoff at him and look at Gon who was looking back at the ape I shot.

"A man faced ape like that, would never be clever enough to fool a true hunter." Kurapika looks over to me and smiles. "Good shot Mika. As soon as he said Satotz of stealing his hunter's card. I knew he wasn't who he said he was."

"I knew all along." I replied.

Kurapika turns his head over to Hisoka and Number 301. "But still, I can't believe Hisoka had the nerve to attack an examiner."

"Too bad he's still here." I say glaring back at Hisoka.

"Hey Gon?" Killua questions. "You okay, or what?"

Satotz then starts talking and I zone everyone out until we start moving. I near Gon and Killua while Leorio and Kurapika in the middle back and Hisoka at the far end. "Look Fog!" Gon exclaims.

"Let's get to the front." I say with Killua.

"Yeah if we lose sight of the examiner, we're in trouble."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Killua explains. "We should stay away from Hisoka." I nod in agreement.

"Why?" Gon says ignorantly.

"He's a blood thirsty killer." I say and Killua continues on. "And he's looking for his next victim. He'll use the fog for his advantage and go on a killing spree. You're probably wondering how I know all that, right?"

Killua waits a while then continues with his explanation. "It's his scent."

"What do you mean?" Gon asks.

"Well the truth is, I'm just like him. Mika is too if you get her mad enough."

"You two don't seem the same to me..." Gon says trailing off.

"That's because I've hidden my truth nature. Kinda like that man ape back there. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Killua says mysteriously.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon screams looking back. "Killua and Mika says we should move up to the front of the pack!"

I sweat drop at Gon and Leorio screams something back. The fog starts getting thicker and we pick up our pace a bit. Gon looks back as we hear some people scream. Kurapika dn Leorio weren't behind us anymore. "Kurapika... Leorio..." Gon mutters.

"Gon! You need to think about yourself right now! If we lose the leaders we're out! The best that you hope for is that you don't hear the screams of your friends as they die." Killua says with a smirk.

After 20 minutes Gon ends up running back to save Leorio and Kurapika. "Your not going to help them?" Killua asks.

"No why would I. Gon will help them anyway..."

"I guess.. Come on let's pick up the pace." He says and we go up to the front near Satotz. After 5 minutes we were at our destination. 10 minutes left on the clock and Hisoka appeared with... Leorio on his back?Hisoka puts Leorio down and starts walking off. I walked over to him.

"Where's Gon and Kurapika?" I asked him in a serious tone. He smiled at me and looked back in the direction he traveled.

"You don't have to worry. The guy with the suitcase, the kid and the blonde all pass." I titled my head in confusion.

"What do you mean p-" Hisoka suddenly turned his head and we saw Gon and Kurapika in the distance and Satotz put a gun up to the sky and shot it.

"Ok that's it. You've all done very well. This is the Visca Forest Reserve, the site for the Second phase.

I looked back at Gon and Kurapika to see that they were staring at me, or should I say Hisoka. Hisoka points to the tree were Leorio is and they walk over. I leave Hisoka and walk back over to Killua. He looked over to me and smiled. I looked away and saw in the corner of his eye he was doing the same and was blushing slightly.

"At this point I would like to give congratulations to each and everyone of you. All those who stand before me have officially passed the First phase of the Exams. I'd like to wish you all the best of luck in the Second Phase." Satotz then walked off.

Kurapika, Gon and Leorio were all besides us. "This is so great! I can't wait!"

Killua looked over to Gon and smiled. "You made it."

Gon looked at me and then at Killua. "Hey Killua! Mika!"

"What kind of special power did you use?" Killua asked estaic. "For a while, I was pretty convinced you weren't going to make it back."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Hisoka said something about you three passing. What happened?"

Gon then explained everything that happened to him, Leorio, Hisoka and Kurapika.

"What?!" Killua exclaimed. "You tracked Leorio's cologne?!"

Gon nods.

"Oh man.." Killua said blankly. "You really are a weird one you know that?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that~" Gon says rubbing his head and looked at the clock and everyone crowed around the door.

"It's almost time." Gon says smiling.

"I'm getting a little nerves.." Kurapika says.

"Yeah, me too. You have no idea what to expect. Just about anything could be waiting for us behind those doors.." Leorio says and the clock stricks 12 and the doors open.


	9. Menchi X Furious X Second Phase?

Mika's POV

When the doors opened there was a over sized man wearing a green shirt and a woman with pink hair in a weird hairstyle and very revealing clothing. "Thanks for waiting." She says and looks up at the man behind her. "Buhara, how are you feeling now? Hungry?"

The man named 'Buhara' stomach growls in response. "Yeah Mechi." He replies. "I think anyone who has ears can hear that I'm starving."

Mechi then looks back at us. "As you might have guess, us two Gourmet hunters are in charge of judging the Second Exam."

"Gourmet Hunters?" Leorio asks confused.

"Eh, what's that?" Gon asks to no one in particular.

"Gourmet Hunters travel around the world connecting all sorts of exotic ingredients. They then us them to create new and inovaced dishes that have never been tasted. Before becoming hunters most of them were Gourmet chiefs." Kurapika states.

"So then this phase..." Hanzo says trailing off.

"That's right!' Menchi excalims. "So the subject for this phase is cooking."

"Cooking?!" Everyone exclaims besides me and Killua.

"You got to be kidding me." Some guy says. "I didn't come all this way for cooking that's for sure."

"I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about it." I say in a nonchalant voice.

"You can cook?" Killua says surprised making me want to hit him.

"Yeah I can." I say annoyed.

"If you don't like it then you can leave, right now." Everyone seemed surprised about her saying that and backed off. "Does anyone else want to complain about the test? If so then you can do it on your way home."

Everyone started mumbling to themselves besides our little group. "That's funny I don't seem to hear any objects now."

"Uh." Hanzo says. "What kind of food do we have to cook?"

"First of all your going to have to cook whatever dish I decide to order." Buhara explains.

"Only those of you who manage to fill his order, will be asked to make a dish of my choice after that." Menchi explains. "What it all comes down is this, if we both think the food you've made is pass."

"That's not fair!" The same guy who complained before yells. "What tastes good to me might taste like garbage to someone else!"

"Yeah!" One of the Amori brothers exclaims. "How are we supposed to know what you like? We might make you the most delicious food ever and we'll still get kicked out!"

Some more people start arguing in agreement and I was at my last straw. "How about you guya just shut up and do the exam." I hiss in a low tone.

"Oh yeah!" One guy complains. "What do you know?! Your a women you can cook!"

I glare at his and toss one of my knifes cutting him slightly. "That's sexist. Just because I'm a girl does't mean I now how to cook."

"She's right you know!" Menchi yells in agreement. "Like I just said a minute ago, if you have any objections about taking this test your more then welcome to go home right now! And good riddance to ya!"

"Aw come on!" Leorio yells. "There's no way I'm turning back after coming this far!"

"Then shut up and take the damn test!" I yell and everyone gets quiet.

"Um?" Gon asks. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Basically." Menchi says. "All you need to know is that you don't pass until we say delicious. Bare in mind that this Phase is over as soon as the two of us are full from eating."

Everyone starts talking about how they've never cooked besides Gon and all he can cook is Mac N' Cheese. I sweat drop at him.

"K listen up!" Buhara yells getting all of our attention. "My order is.."

There was a short pause. "A Whole Roasted Pig." He says and we all looked at his shocked.

"A Whole Roasted Pig?" Hanzo exclaims.

"It's my absolute favorite!" Buhara continues. "And living in the forest is the great stamp! The most furoisious and delicous pig of them all!~"

"The Great Stamp?" Everyone says confused and a bunch of wild pigs comes out of nowhere and attack some of the others. Everyone runs away and one comes right towards me so I jump up in the air and smack them on the forehead and it dies. I sweat drop.

"That was easy." I looked back at Menchi and Buhara to see that they were just staring at me. I grabbed the pig and went into the forest. I saw that Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio already had their pig so I chopped up a tree and made a fire and roasted the big and 2 minutes later it was ready so I walked over to Buhara and saw that no one else is here so I gave it to him.

"That's delicious!~" He said and I smiled slightly and looked at the tree in the distance and saw Satotz. I waved at him and he waved back. After 5 minutes everyone else come and Buhara ate them all and said 'Delicious' to them all.

"I sure at alot~" He says while licking his lips. "I am totally stuffed."

I didn't even want to know how he ate them all so I didn't question it and Menchi banged some bell. "Alright that's it!" Menchi says. "70 whole roasted wild pigs have been consumed!"

She walked over to Buhara and started scolding him. "Your hopeless! You were supposed to evaluate them with favor and preparation two. You know, are you really gonna pass each and everyone one of them?"

"Aw~ Who cares?" Buhara says. "The number of applicant have gone down a little bit. Besides this test was never really about flavor anyway."

"You should be so easy on them." Menchi contradicted. "Your a gourmet hunter and you have a reputation to live up too. We're supposed to up hold certain standards. We'll you've given me no other choice." Menchi then bangs the bell again. "The whole roasted pig round is over! All 70 submissions have passed!"

Everyone then celebrates. "Beware I won't be as easy to please as Buhara. I can be a very harsh critic."

Menchi then starts walking around explaining what's going to haven next. "For the next round your going to have to fulfill my order which is... Sushi."

Everyone then starts asking what Sushi is but Menchi ignores them

"You guys look pretty stressed out." Menchi says and chuckles. "I can't blame you that you don't know what it is. Sushi is a dish from a small country. I'll give you a little hint. Inside you'll find your work station."

Everyone then walks into the room to see many different utilities. "Here is were you'll prepare your dish. Each station has all the astinal tools and ingredients. I've even prepared the rice for you which is necessary to make Sushi. And now for one final hint I'm particular fond of hand molded nigiri sushi. Alright then you guys can get started!"

I was in between Gon and Kurapika. There was 3 different knifes, rice, seasonings and a sink. I onl new that Nigiri meaning grasping and gribbing and that we probably didn't need pork or beef. I then remembered that there was a pond near by and I took of silently and grabbed Gon's fishing rod.

5 minutes later~

I came back inside and saw that everyone was still wondering what to do. I luckily found some tuna so I went back to my station and put Gon's fishing rod back were it was and Kurapika started talking about Nigiri Sushi about how we needed vinegar and everyone went running off. I looked at a pot in the middle and saw there was vinegar in it and I started cutting the fish and cooked it. After I cut the fish I grabbed the rice and started making it into a small ball and put the fish on top of the rice and made the plate looked nice and I walked over to Menchi.

She looked at me and smiled. "How'd you guess it?"

"Sushi means with rice and Nigiri means grasping and gripping. I also noticed that there was a lot of knifes which means that we had to cut something up plus you said Island. So it must have been surrounded by water so I thought fish and over heard Kurapika talking about what it needed and made it."

Her and Buhara's eyes widened. "Your observant aren't you?"

I smiled slightly and gave her the Sushi and her eyes widened and she grabbed my hands. "Your a genius! You should be a gorme hunter! It's Delicious!"

I sweat dropped at her and thanked her and sat in the back and waited for the group to return back. When everyone returned they didn't understand anything so I zoned them out and waited for her to be full.

Time skip~

After an hour Menchi became full. "Everyone besides number 401 fails."

"401? Who's that?" A person says.

"W-wait!" Killua yells. "You mean Mika! Where is she?!"

Everyone then turns around and looks back at me. "How'd she pass?!" Leorio yells.

"Her food was absolutely delicious! She even new about all my hints and figured it out herself!"

"So everyone besides number 401 fails! Buy try again next year!" Menchi yells.


	10. Failing X Panic X Heavenly Voice

Mika's POV

"This must be a joke." Leorio says annoyed. "How can everyone one of us besides Mika flunk out."

"Yeah it's so stupid." Killua wines.

I sigh and move over to the group. "You all wouldn't have failed if you new the true meaning of this test."

"True meaning?" One of the guys says. "What true meaning?"

I sigh again. "The true meaning of the exam i-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Menchi covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't tell them." She whispers so only I could hear.

"This isn't right the Exams shouldn't end like this.." Gon mutters and Menchi gets a call.

"How many time do I have to tell you! Menchi screams into the phone. "I simply don't care! Just tell the commission what I said okay! My decision is final!"

Buhara then starts apologizing for Menchi's behavior. "Sorry but Menchi can get this way whenever food is involved. It's like she losses her mind-"  
"Buhara!" Menchi screams cutting him off. "Keep your mouth shut alright!" She then goes back to her phone. "Yeah? Well I'm the one who's supposed to be judging this part of the Exam! What's the problem?! There's no way I'm going to change my mind! This is my decision you understand?! Nobody besides number 401 is passing the Second Phase cooking test! Nobody else!" Gon then jumps onto the couch and grabs Menchi's phone.

"Excuse me can you hold on for just a second." Gon says and Menchi starts yelling at him.

"What do you think your doing?! Give me that thing!" She then snatches the phone back and Gon jumps down.

"Listen, I have to pass the Hunter Exams! Or else I might never have a chance to see my father!" He yells at her.

"Oh really? Well that's unfortunate." Menchi says not caring at all. "But guess what I'm thee Examiner and I have the authority to decide who passes and who fails. That clear enough for you kid?"

She says and Gon appears behind the couch. "Yeah, but don't you also have the authority to say we can all have another chance at the cooking test?" Gon pleads but Menchi shook him off.

"I've made my decision! Don't make me say it again or you'll regret it!" Menchi screams. "The Exam is over why don't you go hom-!"

But she's stopped by a loud crashing noise. It was the guy from before he smashed one of the work places with his hands. "Idiot.." I whisper.  
"Alright I've had enough of this." He says. "I refuse to except your ruling, so I am not going anywhere!"

"Hey!" Menchi yells, again. "I've already got one crybaby back here?!"

"What's that?!" He yells drawing closer to Menchi.

"I said why don't you come back and try again next year." She says with her head to the sky.

"Don't give me that crap!" He yells. "I'm not trying to learn how to cook or become some kind of gourmet chef. I'm here to become a hunter, a blacklist hunter!"

I move in front of him. "Well the you'd be one sorry excuse for a hunter~" I tease.

"What was that?!" He says trying to grab my am but I dodge his attack and kick him into the wall on the other size of the room.

"If you couldn't dodge that then you'll never be a blacklist hunter." I smirk then walk near Gon.

"You didn't have to do that.." He says.

"If I didn't they would've." I said pointing to Menchi and Buhara. No one seemed to notice that Menchi took out her knifes from her pouch and Buhara was standing. "Menchi would've killed him or cooked him and Buhara would've broke some of his bones. But don't worry, I didn't kill him."

"Cooked?" Leorio asked.

"Oh really~" Killua says smugly. "I would love to see how she would prepare that recipe."

I glare at him telling him to shut up but he ignores it and looks the other way.

"This is exactly why I hate dealing with amateurs." Menchi groans. "Okay fine then! Number 255 I'll show you what it means to be a Gourmet Hunter." She then gets up and starts moving around and everyone follows her. "I'm sure this will convince you. All other applicants should watch and learn." She then glances over to me.

"Can you keep up?" I nod and move near her. "I'll see you back here in about an hour." We both the move to the front of the Visca Forest Reserve and vanish from their eye sights.

"Menchi?" I say next to her. "Where are we going?"

She smiles lightly. "We're going to find the Great Horn Bear."

I look at her confused. "What for?"

"To get it's moss. It's in the Laru Mountains beyond the Numere Wetlands."

"The Numere Wetlands?" I say trailing off a bit. "You mean the path we took before to get here?"

"Exactly. I what to show them that being a Gourmet Hunter or any hunter you have to work for it."

"Good point. How long will it take us to get there and why am I here?" I ask suspiciously.

"I need someone to be a distraction and your prefect and if we pick up or pace we can get their in 30 minutes." I nod and she picks up her pace and I follow her and pick up the pace. "I'm surprised you can keep up with me."

I shrug while jumping off and on different tree branches. "I've gone faster before I just don't like being targeted so I mask my strength." I then remembered when Hisoka threw his cards at me and sigh. "I guess it didn't work though."

Time skip 30 minutes~

30 minutes have pasted and we were at the Laru mountains and we saw a large black bear with horns on it's head. "This it?"

"Yep!~" She beamed and took out her knifes. "Be a distraction for me but don't hurt it, a lot."

I sighed and took out my knifes. "I'll try." and headed for the bear. It tried to hit me but I dodged it and cut it slightly on the arm and it howled and I saw Menchi in the corner of my eye grab cut the bear on the horn. She held up a pick of the horn and smiled.

"Okay let's go." We then headed back to where the others are.

Time skip~

'We're back~" Menchi says.

"Well now all that pick talk about bringing us a farewell gift and you come back empty handed." The guy I hit in the wall says smirking.

"That's because I'm carrying it." Menchi says and takes out the moss. "Right here." It was in a jar. "Feast your eyes on this."

Everyone looked at her confused. "What's that supposed to be?" Leorio asked and Gon stepped closer and looked into the glass.  
"I think it's moss." Gon says to everyone. "But nothing like I've ever seen before."

Menchi smiled down at him. "Nice going kid, I'm glad you know what it is."

"You brought us moss?!" The guy screamed.

"Not just any moss." We said and Menchi moved over to one of the work stations.

"This is no ordinary moss." Then she opened the jar and did as she instructed. "If you take a sharp knife and chop it very finely, and sprinkle it over fresh steamed rice the flavor is to die for." She then put the plate in front of number 255. "You get to try it first Bon Appetite."

He backed away unsure and Menchi put the plate down and Gon took the spoon and tasted it then I did it too. "Okay I'll give it a try!" Gon chirped. "I'm so hungry I could eat anything!"

"What are you two doing?!" Leorio yelled. "How do you two know it won't make you sick?!"

"I think they both can tell if something can make them sick or not." Killua said sharply.

"It's gotta taste terrible." Leorio yells into our face. "Do yourself a favor and spit it out!"

Gon and I both shook our heads. "You mean it's good?!"

"Not really/ I like it." Gon and I say.

"Make up your mind!" Leorio yells directing it to Gon. "Ether it tastes delicious or terrible."

"But I've never had anything like this before.." Gon says standing up for himself. "All I know is that it sort of tastes a bit unusual."

Menchi chuckles. "I'm not surprised a kid like you is confused." She replies smugly. "That moss was collect from the Great Horn Bear which is only found in the Laru Mountains beyond the Numere Wetlands. It's an endangered spices and few people have ever sat eyes on one. This is a rare delicacy that food lovers would love to have, consider yourself lucky!" She says smiling.

"Hey wait a minute." Leorio says. "Did she just say that she and Mika got that moss by going beyond the Wetlands that not only knocked out half of the applicants!"

"Not only that but they did it in under an our and without a scratch on them." Kurapika explained.

"I get it that she could do it but how did Mika do it." Killua says and I glare at him

"What are you talking about." Menchi says kneeling to my height and grabbing my shoulders. "She helped me get the moss and was the distraction I needed."

I smile slightly and smirk at Killua. "I'm not as weak as you think I am, Killua~" I tease.

"So tell me what do you think about Gourmet Hunters now?" She asks to #255.

"I'm gonna have another bit just to see how it tastes again!" Gon exclaims but I take it away.

"Hey get away from that you already tried it!" Menchi scowls. "Don't you understand how rare this stuff is?!"

#255 glares down at the moss and kicks the table over and Menchi grabs the moss. "I really don't give a crap how rare it is!" He yells. "Food only has one purpose! To fill my stomach! All of you Gourmet Hunters are obsessed with your fancy recipes! I don't think you've earned the right to be called a hunter!"

"Well that clenches it you are as stupid as you look." Menchi replies and two guys step forward.

"If you think we're going to take this sitting down then you've got another thing coming!" #351 says.

#255 then threatened Menchi and the other two guys try to punch her but Buhara slams them into the wall and #255 grabs Buhara and throws him into a wall but Buhara comes off without a scratch. Menchi steps forward and stops them saying she can handle it herself and #255 makes a grab for Menchi but she dodges it and slams her foot into his chin and kicks him .

"And you said you wanted to become a Blacklist Hunter what a joke." Menchi hisses. "You'll have to do a lot better than that! It doesn't make any difference what kind of hunter you want to be!" She walks over to #255. "All hunters must know how to fight and defend themselves! It's as simple as that! So you better learn fast or else your never gonna be one!"

"Alright Menchi." Satotz says in the entrance near Gon and Buhara. "Hasn't he had enough?"

#255 then faints. "I don't think anyone would presume to question your authority here or your ability as an Examiner but, well, how should I put this.. It's not really my place to tell you how run the Second Phase..."

"The keep your mouth shut!" Menchi yells at him. "No matter what anyone says, I have no intention of changing the results of this phase! You do realize this test was supposed to asses qualities far more complex then physical rank! I was trying to see how resourceful these guys are if they face a challenge that they had little or no experience! But only Mika guessed that!"

"That may be true." A voice says. "Menchi, but since only one person passed that test. Don't you think it may have been a little too difficult?"

Everyone then goes outside to see what was going on and there was a blimp with the Hunter's logo on it. After 30 seconds the blimp slows down and a man jumps from the blimp leaving a bunch of wind and dust everywhere. The man had a long beard and was wearing weird clothing.

"Chairman.." Menchi says besides me and gulps. "..What a surprise."

He then walked near the group and went in front of Menchi. "Who is this old geezer anyway?" Leorio whispers.

"Well, I heard Menchi called him the Chairman. So that's all we know" Kurapika states.

"I can't believe he jumped from way up their." Gon says in awe. "That's amazing."

"It sure is.." Killua agreed. "I'm surprised he didn't break both his legs..."

"He's obviously the Chairman of the board comity or the President of the Hunter Association in other terms..." I said to myself and Menchi nodded and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Chairman Netero." Menchi says politely which surprises everyone.

"Chairman Netero the Exams Commission." Satotz says from his Hiding place and moves forward. "The highest authority of Hunter Association."

"Wow!" Gon says shocked. "He most have a lot of power!"

"Yeah right." Killua agreed one more. "A lot."

"Yes technically I have a position of authority but I have always considered myself more of a stage hands behind the scenes to solve problems and speaking of which.." He says looking at Menchi.

"Uh Yes?" She says frantically.

"Hey check it out!" Leorio says to the group. "This guy makes her all nervous."

"Yeah." Kurapika agrees with him. "And that proves how important he must be."

"Now in the latter part." The chairman says. "Of this phase you wanted to determined the applicants resourcefulness as they face the unknown and you did this threw a cooking test do I have that right?"

"Yes that's right!" Menchi says. "Applicant #401 understood that entirely and understood all my hints! The whole point of the test I designed was too discover that very thing! That's why I thought it was important to give them such an important problem to solve!"

"Perhaps two difficult." The chairman then looked over to me and smiled. "I want to congratulate you for understanding the the meaning of the test and passing it."

I smiled a bit. "It was no problem."

"But then you stated to run into problems." He continued from what he said before. "As thing progressed you were unable to find anyone besides #401 to achieve what you were asking, and as a result you decided to fall every last one of them besides #401."

"Well." Menchi says. "I kind of lost it when some of the applicants started to put down the art of cooking, around that same time someone gave up the method to make Sushi to the other applicants and before I knew what was happening I had to taste everyone's dishes. By that point I was so upset and so full that I just failed everyone else."

"You seem to be acknowledging that you let certain circumstances to cloud your judgement, is that right?" Netero asked Menchi.

Menchi looked down. "Yes. When it comes to cooking I know I can lose all objectively." She put her head farther down. "I'm not a worthy Examiner. I'm very sorry."

Netero just laughed at her. "Such an earnest young woman you are my dear. If I thought you were nothing more than an Examiner we would have a problem. But I understand that you are also a world renown Gourmet Hunter who has earned a single star distinction, so all of this just shows how much passion you have in what you do."

"Thank you Chairman." She says getting up from her bow.

"I have an idea." He says putting a finger in the air. "We're going to give them all one last chance at the test, and Menchi I would like for you to continue being the Examiner for this. But this time around I want you to demonstrate how it's done before the applicants make an attempt on their own. Does that sound reasonable? I think this will do a long way for everyone to except your ruling."

Everyone starts smiling and sighing since they can now all try to pass the Hunter Exams again.

"Well?" Netero says looking at Menchi who was in shock. "What's the subject that the test is going to be, Miss Examiner?"

"Well let's see." She says and suddenly smiles. "Wait I got it, the test is a boiled egg."

"A boiled egg?" I repeat and stare at her.

"Chairman?" Menchi asks and points to a mountain. "Could you take us all to that mountain over there?"

"Yes of course that's easy enough to arrange." and we all get on the Blimp and fly to the mountain.

Time skip~

The mountain we are standing on was split in half and had a river at the bottom. Menchi was standing near the edge. "Well this is the spot."  
"What is this place, I can't see the bottom?" #255 asks.

"Not to worry." Menchi says taking off her shoes. "At the bottom is a deep river, now watch and learn." She then dives into the mountain and grabbed on of the webs and grabbed an egg and climbed up the wall. "This is the kind of egg were going to boil for the test."

I look over at the Chairman. "Can I do it too?"

He smiles at me. "Of course you can but if you die no one's taking responsibility for it and you have to do it after everyone else" I nod and wait for everyone else to go. After a couple of minutes everyone who didn't fall was done and I waited for everyone to boil their eggs. "It's good." Killua exclaimed and looked at me and put his egg up and blushed. "Here..."

I took a bit of his egg and swallowed. "It really is good."

"You can go now." Netero said and I nodded and jumped down. By the time I caught on to the web it was already warn from the others weight and snapped. I grabbed the eggs that fell and put it in my mouth then I did a back flip so I could land onto one of the boulders and looked up and sighed.

"Mika are you alright?!" Gon yelled.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back and noticed I was on the other side of the mountain and sighed and jumped onto one of the rocks on the side and climbed up.

Short time skip~

It took me a couple of minutes but I was finally at the top and looked over to where everyone was. Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika were waving their hands. Menchi looked over. "What are you doing to do?!"

I sighed again and motioned them to move and they did and I jumped over and landed on my feet and showed them my eggs. "Sorry I could only get all of them."

I then put the eggs in the water and waited for them to be ready and picked them all up and looked over to Killua and smirked. "Looks like I've got more than enough." I then threw some at Leorio, Kurapika, Killua and Gon leaving me with 5.

"Alright listen up!" Menchi yelled. "For this phase 43 pass! Menchi's menu is over!" and everyone started celebrating and we all boarded the blimp.


	11. Exploration X Guts X Stowaway

Mika's POV

"I want you guys to know that I think you've worked very hard." Menchi says congrulation us. "All 43 of you have passed the Second Phase of thee Exams. For your information we're scuheldued to arrive at our destination at 8 o'clock tommorow morning!"

"You can just feel the tension in the air." Netero says rubing his beard. "Their all so serious and determinded aren't they?"

"Chairman we really should be getting back!." The blob man says. "Your supposed to be at that meeting remember?!"

"Oh I think someone else can go in my place don't you?" Netero says not making eye contact with the blob. Menchi still looked guilty about what happened as Netero says. "It can't be helped their was an incident that aquired my attention and I think it would be negeliged of me to leave now in case anything else happens."

"But Mr. Chairman!" The blob winces. "Your the head of the Exam Commition!"

Menchi clears her throat. "Alright then! Until our next metting you guys hvae some free time! Dismissed!"

Everyone groans and starts moving around but our little group stays still. "Hey!" Gon chirps. "Wanna do something?"

"Yeah sure." I say with Killua. "Let's say we go and explore this air ship?"

We both nod as Kurapika and Leorio put their stuff down and sits down. "Hey Kurapika, are you gonna come and explore the air ship with us?" Gon asks smiling not noticing Kurapika's face.

"No I don't think so." Kurapika says tirelessly.

"Oh okay..." Gon says and looks over to Leorio. "How about you Leorio?!"

"No thanks I'll have to pass." Leorio says. "I'm so tired I can hardly move. You three just go on ahead.."

"See ya later!" Gon yells and we leave the room.

"Where should we go?" I ask them.

"Let's go everywhere!" Gon yells.

"Yeah we'll go everywhere." Killua says. "But there's one place we gotta see and that's the Cock Pit!"

"I hear ya!" Gon yells but I stop because I feel a something or should I say someone. Killua stopped as well. "Hey Killua! Mika! Is there something wrong?!"

"Oh it's nothing." Killua calls and starts running but I look at the plant and make eye contact with the person and she flinches.

"Come on Mika!" They yell and I turn away ad run towards them. We were still running around the halls looking for the Cock Pit and I thought we were just running around in circles but we soon saw the door.

"Check it out." Killua whispers. "Cool isn't it?"

"Yeah but the sigh says DO NOT ENTER." Gon mutters.

"Yeah but I think that's more of a guied line then a rule." And he walks inside. I move to the other side of the door knowing their both gonna get into some trouble and after 1 minute they were both thrown out of the door. "Oh come on!" Killua screams. "If you didn't want us to come in all you had to do was close the door!"

"He did have a sign on the door that said DO NOT ENTER." I say smugly and Killua gave me a very annoyed glare.

"I hate getting in trouble.." Gon muttered. Killua pulled his face and got up.

"Alriht let's go somewhere else." Killua said and we all left.

Menchi's POV

All then Examiners from phases 1&amp;2 were sitting down at a table while drinking tea. "And what do you think?" I asked Buhara and he looked over to me.

"What about the applicants for this year?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, it's feels strange to be saying this since I failed them all the fist time." I told him. "But, I think their are some real continders in this group. I noticed a couple of them had pretty powerful auras. What do you think Satozu?"

"Hmm.." He mumbled thinking. "I have to say that the rookies are above avarge this year."

I laughed lightly and smiled. "You think so too?! There's on two people , #401 and #294 they really stand out from the rest. #401 was able to find out about the real meaning of the 2nd phase and make sushi. She was also able to keep up with me in the forest and trust me I wasn't going slow. #294 was the only person besides the girl who knew how to cook sushi."

"My favorite is #99 and #401." Satosu said. "There's something unique about them, and they definately have the skills. My guess is that they had special training."

I frowned. #99 seems like a conceited brat to me. I bet he's a blood type B, can't get along with him." I looked over to Buhara. "What about you Buhara?"

"Let me see there's one guy who caught my attention from the start but he's not a rookie." He explained. "#44, maybe you noticed him too Menchi. When I saw him I had a feeling that he was just waiting to come and kill somebody... and for #401 I can feel the same thing, there's something dark about her just like #44."

"Yeah I actually noticed that too." I said thinking back. "That's part of the reason i was so edgy while judging the cooking exam. It felt like he was trying to pick a fight with me, there was also some kind of tension between #44 and #401. I just don't know why."

"I know excatly what you mean." Satosu said.

I looked up at him. "Really, you felt that way too?"

"'You know." Satosu said. "They're not so different from you and I. Except they've chosen to ive in the shadows. As hunters we're always on the look out for worthy opponents. The chance to test ourselves against others and I think the only reason they're taking the exams is for Kakedamashi"

"Kakedamashi?" I asked not familiar with the word.

"A term used in Karate. One of the marcial arts from the East. It's when a student becomes dissatiffed with their former traning so they deside to travel in and look for the tuffest opponent to fight, it's another way to work on their fightning techniques. They're very dangerous. In a situatioon where we would stop ourselves they would plung ahead without hesitation. They have no conscious, no sense of right or wrong."

Mika's POV

After our traveling we finally deciced to sit down in a bench. Everyone else around us was asleep but we were wide awake.

"It's kind of two bad we couldn't find anything cool." Killua complained.

"Really?! Everything we saw seemed pretty cool to me!" Gon contridicts and turns outside and we do two. "Hey Killua, Mika look!"

If you looked down from the Blimps window you could see the city. Everything looked like stars. I've only seen this once before and I still looked at it in awe.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Gon and I said in awe. "It's kind of like stars."

Killua looked over to us and smirked. "You seem you too never seen the view from the sky at night before?"

"Only once." I said while Gon replied. "I kind of did when Kiriko carried me on his back." He then turned to Killua. "How about you?"

"My family owns private jets so I've seen it a thousand times." He says vagely.

"That sounds nice, I guess." Gon muttered.

"Well we actually need them." Killua says. "My house is on a mountain that my family owned."

I looked over to him shocked. 'I knew he was a rich boy...'

"Really?!" Gon asked shocked.

"We also have about 100 servants." He continues.

'But I didn't know he was this rich..' "Wow you family must a lot of money." We say together. "I wonder, do you know what kind of work your parents do?"

"They're asssations." He says smiling, but the smile didn't seem real.

"Both of them?" We asked. Killua turns around shocked and laughs.

"Your both funny you know." He says still smiling. "I told a lot of people before but your both the only people ones who've ever taken me seriously."

We looked at him confused. "But it's the truth isn't it?"

We all look out the window again. "What makes you say that?"

"Guess I sort of feel it." Gon says.

"Because Kil." I say. "You are telling the truth. What's the point of lying about it?"

He glares at me. "I told you not to call me-" But he sighs and waves his hand. "What ever do what you want. Most people can't tell if I'm lying or telling the truth. That's one of my speical talents."

"I see." Gon says a bit awkwardly.

"Every memeber of my family is a professional assasin. Pay them enough and they'll kill anyone you want. They all look at me like I'm some kind of exceptional prospect. My whole life until up to this point has been preparing to go into the family business. But I don't see that I have to live up to their expectations, you know?" He then looks at us annoyed like.

"And when I told them I was going to decide my own future my parents and brothers totally freaked out on me! You should have seen it! My mom actually had tears in her eyes and she was trying to cconvince me that I was going to be a great assassin one day. They're the worst!"

"So how did you come here?" I asked interested. 'I wouldn't mind meeting Killua's family one day.'

"Eventually we got into a big fight. I slashed my mom in the face, slashed my older brother and ran away."

The way he said it was so nonchant and uncaring that I burst out laughing. "Killua! That's hysterical!" I laughed a little bit more and calmed me down. "The way you said that is hiliarous."

He looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion. "How can you be so calm about it?"

"Trust me. Where I come from killing is like a second nature. I killed a bunch of people at the same time when I was 3. Can't remember much of it besides it was a competion that however killed the most people wins. If you can't move any parent of your body then they hang you infront of the entire country. I think I decapitated every one.

"What kind of home do you have?" They asked me at the same time.

"A place where you'd never want to go." I explain in very mysterious way. "I'll tell you about it in more details later."

They noded their heads and I turn to Killua. "What are you goona do after you become a hunter?"

He was smiling and holding his hands like he just earned a lottery. "I'll finish the job that I started! I'll hunt them down to the very last one! Once I collect the bountys on their heads, I'm going to be set for life!"

We looked at him amazed. "Killua, your amazing."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I said your amazing." Gon says. "I'm doing all this to find my dad. I've never thought about trying to be a better hunter than him."

I nod my head in agreement. "He's right. Maybe after all this we can help you out and split the money." I pointed to myself. "I got a bountry on my head too you know. Let's just say it was something with the mateya."

"WHAT?!" They yelled. "HOW DID YOU GET A BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD?! HOW OLD WERE YOU?!"

"6 I think. It was like a massacure but everybody died all at once." I beamed thinking about it made me go into total bliss. "I miss those days~"

"Nevermind let's go find the cafeteri-" We both stop. Someone was staring at us. So Killua and I ot up and ran to the corner of the room. They're was a kind of earring on the branch. I made eye contact with the person who I knew was a girl and looked back down. 'Smart but not smart enough.'

"Come on Killua, Gon." I say grabbing their hands and we start running to the cafeteria.

Time skip~

Killua's POV

The presence I and Mika felt back their wasn't Hisoka. It felt different more treatening. They're mus be someone on this ship that has a grude againist me."

"Um Killua, Mika?" Gon says and I look up and over to Mika who was beside me staring out into the distance.

'She must be as troubled as me.'

"Your both acting a little bit weird." Gon says.

"No I'm not." We say drinking our drinks.

Mika's POV

I was partically ignoring Gon and Killua until a girl with black hair, blue eyes and the badge #111 appeared. She was the same girl as before. I wasn't paying attention to her and stared out into space.

Killua's POV

"You mind if I sit here?" The girl asked. I looked into her eyes. She was the one who was watching us. She then sat down and started talking.

"My name's Anita."

"Your name's Anita?!" Gon asks not knowing who this girl is. "My name's Gon, that's Killua and this Mi-" He stopped and we all turned to her and flinched. She wasn't loookng at us but the way she looked was terrifying. Her very presence was like Hisoka's.

"I'll tell you why I'm here." The girl says. "I'm here because I'm going to become a blacklist hunter."

I was ignoring her but listening to the conversation, very caiously. 'So do you already know who you want to capture?"

"I want revenge." She says grudginly, I could feel her stare on me but didn't show. "Renvenge, againist those who killed my father. He was a business man who dealt mostly with the NATIONAL SPICE TRADE." My eyes widened a bit but went back to my normal length.

"He was building a falet of ships that would bring spices over to the people across the world. At the height of his sucess. He could have brought a whole country.'

"Wow that's pretty amazing." Gon says in awe.

"But someone got very jealous of his sucess and his competitor hired professional assassins to kill him. I didn't even have to investigate. My father's killer had to be a Zoldyck. That family of assasins who are infite throughout the world."

"A family of assassins but that-"

I smirked at the girl and turned to her coldly.

Mika's POV

Our group was coming in and were talking to the girl. Killua then told the group who he was.

"Hey think about this for a minute." Killua says smirking. "If an assassin is hired to kill someone, there's a good chance that that person deserved it."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" The girl screamed and flipped over the table. Kurapika tried to stop her but she by passes him. She then aimed her knife at Killua but he doudged it on time and I caught it by the handle instead and aimed it at her neck. There was complete silence.

Netero then came by us in a flash. "Come on Old Man why did you have to get in the way?" Killua said pissed off. He just like me wanted to just kill her and get it over with.

"Good Question. A dispute againist canidates is not a matter, that concerns the Exam Commity Chairman." He turns to me and I scoff and let the girl go. "But in this case Applicant #111 failed the 2nd phase, she's not evn supposed to be here. I supposed it doesn't really matter all that much since an applicant that has failed a particular phase will never be able to defeat someone that passed."

The girl then dropped her weapon and was leaded off. "What was she thinking? That they weren't going to find out that she was on the ship." Leorio says.

"To be honest, if I failed the exams. I'd probably do the same thing as her." Kurapika says. "There is nothing logical when it comes to vengence."

"Vengence." I say looking up. "How superficial."

Kurapika turns to me and glares. "What do you kn-" I look him dead in the eyes.

"Tell me Kurapika. After you kill the Phantom Troupe what will you do next?" He opens hims mouth but I stop him. "And even after you collect all your clan's eyes. What about then? Do. You. Really. Think. That. Doing. This. Will. Bring. Them. BACK?"

I then leave the group and I start walking.

Time skip~

I was still walking but stoped when Netero went in front of me. "Aren't you interested in what your friends are doing?"

"No, nor do I care." I told him coldly.

"Are you sure?" He asked slyly. "If you come with me you can become a hunter without going threw the other parts of the exams."

That made me look up with interest. "What do you mean?"

"In about 10 minutes I'm going to meet your friends and the only thing they have to do is get this." He pulls out of white and red ball out of nowhere. "ball away from me."

I smile at him. "You must be really bored if your looking for kids for entertainment."

"I guess your right... but your must want to pass the exams already right?" I sigh and get up.

"Fine Old Man lead the way." We then walk and see that Gon and Killua are talking. Netoro does something really stupid and they turn around.

"Anita told me very thing that happened, you come from a family of assassins."

"Yeah? So what?" Killua says defensely.

"There's no need fo you to be so testy." I say with Netoro.

"Your the one who's trying to pick a fight!" Killua yells.

"What's going to happen to Anita now?" Gon asked worried.

"Well, that's none of your business now is it?" Netoro says mysteriously.

"What's the big secret? Just tell me!" Gon says.

"Well she'll certainly reseve some kind of punish meant for what she did." Netoro replies. "And it's interally possible that her elageablity for the Hunter Exams, will be permantly revoced."

"Huh?" They both say at different times. I can't understand why they care so much about this girl.

"Does that bater you?" Netoro asks.

"But you can stop that from happening to her can't you?" Gon says. Killua was acting like it didn't bother him but I knew it did.

"Well..." Netoro says. "That's easy for you to say. Well. Okay why not? On one condition you have to bet me at a little game."

"A game?" Gon asked.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked him annoyed. But he just ignores me and we all start walking until we get to a room that sort of has a lot of space.

"Don't worry." Netoro says. "This game is very simple. We can keep playing until we reach the next destination. Until you get this ball away from me. It's as easy as that. If I lose I'll let the girl go free."

'I don't really care." Killua says. "I don't have a reason to help her."

"Oh really?!" The stupid girl screams. "Well I don't want any help or pity from someone of the Zoldyck family?!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I hissed at the girl. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY THEY'RE HELPING YOU! YOU INGREAT!"

Killua, Anita and Gon flinch by my sudden out burst. I sigh and sit down. "Come on it's only a game, don't take it so seriously. Maybe your just scared that you'll lose to an Old Man like me."

"Yeah right." Killua hissed back.

"Okay fine. If you win then I'll let you have a Hunter license without finishing the Exams."

"Really?! You could do that?!" Gon asks surprised.

"He's the Chairman he can do anything he wants, if he feels like it." Gon and Killua look at each other than back at Netoro. They then say. "What is up with this Old Man anyways?"

"You can attack me as often as you like." Netoro says while spinning the ball. "Don't worry I won't fight back."

"So your sure your okay with this?" Killua asks unsure.

"Okay all the way!"

"Good because it's game on." Killua then makes the first movve and charges at Netoro. Netoro doudges and moves behind Killua.

"It's not that easy." I say. Killua then makes mutiple different trys to get the ball from Netoro but fails, greatly. Killua then runs towards Netoro and kicks him right in the knee. "Wrong move."

They both smirk but in the end Killua is the one who is the one in pain. He starts groaning in pain and frustation.

"That was a good kick. It woulld have shattered the leg of any ordinary person to a million pieces."

"That old gezzers leg is like made out of metal or something." Killua says in pain.

"Hahaha. What's the matter giving up already?" Netoro says muggly. Kllua then smirks and starts walking in a circle. You could slowly hear his feet become almost silent and he disappears in the shadows. I was watching him very closly. He became also entirly silent and hidden himself in the shadows. Killua was walking around in a circle. After a while he made a sound to distract Netoro and appeared in front of him.

"So there you are." Netoro says calmly.

"I got yeah!" Killua yells


	12. Good Boy? X Bad Boy? X Killua

Mika's POV

As Killua moved in to get Netero. Netero turned around and dodged the attack. While Killua landed on both feet as he flipped off his handstand and Netero made three flips and landed near Anita glancing at her. She really wanted to kill Killua.

"Young lady." Netero said turning around. "You better not try anything silly. This is a game strictly between me and the three kids. You, have to stay out of it."

"Hey Grandpa!" Killua called as Netero turned around and took off his over shirt. "This game is getting kind of fun. Maybe I'll try a bit harder."

He dropped his shirt on the floor and picked up his pace. But not matter how he tried Netero was better. Even when he threw the ball at his face.

"What are you doing old man! " He yelled clutching his nose. "You said you weren't going to attack!"

"I was tossing the ball." He said and tossed it on his head. "It's not my faught your head happened to be in the way, now is it?"

"Gon!" He said. "Why don't you see what you can do! But be careful this guy won't go easy on you! "

"Yeah, no problem I'll give it a try! " Gon said strecthing. "Ready!"

He yelled and took off. "Ah, you can run pretty fast but you'll need 10 more years of training before you can attack me." Gon jumped but sadly hit his head on the ceiling. Right when Netero's guard was down

Gon squirmed in pain and moaned. "I know you can jump really high Gon! But unless you can control your jumping it's useless!" Killua scolded. "Come on! You missed a good chance, the Old Man's guard was down!"

"Well I guess that didn't work!" Gon said with a smile on his face.

"Looks like I underestimated the two of you." He said and his eye moved over to me. "I guess it's high time for me to take it up a notch."

"What do you think your trying to prove!" Anita hissed. "No way this will make up for the crime you committed! Even if you free me i wouldn't forgive you!"

"No that's not it." Killua said and opened his eyes. "I'm just trying to see what I'm capable off. Getting that ball away from that old man, isn't nearly as important to me to catch up with my own father."

I looked back at Gon. He was concentrating on the movement of the ball. That's were he was wrong. Plus, Netero hasn't even used his left leg and right arm. But Gon still latched at Netero and missed every time. Until he was sweating.

"Oh! Tried already! Netero excalimed. "A kid like you should be in better shape!"

"Gon!" Killua yelled and we turned to him as he got up."let's switch for a bit-"

"Wait a second!" Netero said and turned to me. "Your friend hasn't gone yet. How about you try little girl."

They looked over to me and nodded. I sighed and got up started strecthing and took off my weapons. I took off the pin on top and bottom of my mouth, all of my knifes, my 10 daggers and the weights.

"Seems like your prepared." He said and put both feet on the ground and his hands on the ball.

"Always" I said and followed what Killua did and became silent. The whole room was tense and the lights were dimming. After a few minutes I made my way towards Netero and made a grab for the ball. He took his right arm and pushed me forward. I pushed back off the wall and tripped him. He fell forward and the ball was in the sky.

I made a grab for it as I pushed off the wall and I felt that Netero was going to push different from the ground and grab it. He did and his arm was a little bit farther than mine but he bounced the ball on the ground and it went to the right. I made a flip with my body and pushed to the right until we both stood on our feet, both hands on the ball.

I could feel the force we were pushing on the ball. I felt him lossen his grib on the ball and I pulled and the ball busted in my arms.

"Looks like neither of us gets the ball." I say and move away. "It was fun. Later."

I then walked away. "Good luck." I then sat down and went to sleep.

Time skip~

The next day everyone got off of the boat and we all looked at Anita.

"Welll, uh.." Gon said.

"Chairman Netero had assured me that I won't be punished for sneaking on board the airship, and it's all thanks to you." She said. "I owe you one."

"It was nothing." Leorio said and Killua walked over he had her 'earring'.

"I think you dropped this." He said casually and she snatched it out of his hands.

"That was a gift from my father!" She hissed.

"That crystals from a spice rock isn't it?" Killua and I asked and her eyes widened.

"Uh, what's a spice rock?" Gon asked.

"It's something that can be refined into a very addicted and illegal supstance." Killua explained

"You only need to try it one time and your addicted for life." Kurapika said.

"I've heard lots of story's of people throwing their lives away just to get their next fixed." Leorio stated.

"No... THAT'S IS A LIE!" She yelled.

"I'm afraid it's true." Netero said.

"You mean you really didn't know." Killua said and I ignored the next of her and Killua's words as the airship left.

"Hey Killua?" Gon asked.

"Yeah what?" Killua asked.

"I was just wondering why you didn't tell her isn't wasn't you who killed her father."

"Cause it doesn't make a difference who did it." He said. "It would have been one of my brothers or my mother. Who ever it was it was a Zoldyck."

"But if it wasn't you.." Gon said and Killua turned around smiling.

"It's all apart of the family business." He says. "I've kind of gotten used to people hating me."

I was about to say something but I couldn't because I took one step and I was underground.


	13. Candles X Policy X Dispute

Gon's POV

The guy I had to fight didn't look very strong. He had brown hair and eyes. I know we can win this!

"Will you be okay Gon?!"Kurapika yelled over the wind.

"Yeah." I said and turned around. "This guy looks pretty normal, he doesn't look scary or anything!"

"Gon!" Mika yelled and I looked at her.

"What is it?!" I yelled back.

"Be careful, don't like his appearance fool you! Their all long term convicts!" She yelled. "They're serving a hundred years or more!"

"Ok, so what excatly are we gonna do?!" I asked him. "We still have to decide what kind of match were gonna have!"

"Yeah." He said still smiling. "If you don't mind I'd like to offer a suggestion."

"Sure!" I yelled back agreeing.

"As you can probably tell, I'm not good at things that rely on strength or speed. So I'm not gonna challenge you to hand to hand combat."

"Actually." I said thinking about what I'm like. "I'm like hand to hand combat im not good with thinking games. Let's keep it simple ok?"

"In that case I have just the game for you." He said and took out two... candles. What are we gonna do with two candles? He laughed. "Dont worry their just candles. We'll light them both at the same time, and whoever's candle goes out first, loses. What do you think?"

I smiled. "Well it seems simple enough! Why don't we play that game?!"

"Ok, here we go!" He said and I gasped. They're not the same length. Ones small and ones big.

"I'm order to select the longer candle press O, but if you prefer to take your chances with the shorter one all you have to do is press X instead. Once again majority rules."

Which one should I choose? "It's a trick!" Leorio yells. "We all know there's gonna be something wrong with the longer one am I right!"

Kurapika tried to say something but Mika cuts him off. "Your all over thinking it." She said.

Mika's POV

"All of the candles he have are filled with something that makes candles burn longer." I say simply. "Their's no point trying to second guess yourself. Gon choose whatever you eant, we'll back you up!"

"Are you guys really sure about that?!" He yelled.

"Yes!" Kurapika and I said.

"I choose the longer one!" He yelled and I sweat dropped.

"That was quick." Kurapika and I said.

"Are you sure you want the longer one?" the prisoner said darkly.

"Well yeah!" Gon yelled. "Isn't it obvious the longer a candle is the longer it lasts?"

He said and we all looked down. "That's Gon for ya." I said. "Let's go. "

And we all pressed O. "Okay then." He said and threw the candle at Gon. Who caught it.

"You get the longer one, and I get the shorter one." The fire then desends and they both walked to the fire pit.

"Ok, we both light the candles at the same time." They did after looking at each other and the criminal said. "Game on."

They were both burning at a constant rate but the wins sure didn't help him. After 20 seconds the flam of the candle shut out and the candle was burning fiercely. Gon was freaking out too. By 2 minutes it was down to his fingertips.

'Gon, think!' I screamed in my head and he dropped the candle. The flame is still burning even with the large amount of wind. Gon then looked at the candle and th prisoners and ran towards him. And... blew it out. I sweat dropped. I was about to congratulate Gon but a door underneath me opened and I feel.

When I feel down the whole I ended up landing in an open room. "Applicant #401 passes. Time 30 minutes and 29 seconds."Lipo's voice said and I sweat dropped.


	14. Three People XFive PeopleXLast Choice

Mika's POV

After what has seemed like forever people started coming in. Hisoka, Gittarackur, Hanzo, the Amori Brothers etc... There was 1 minute left and Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika still weren't here.

"He's coming." Hisoka said. I was sitting beside him. I'm bored alright! We've been playing the same game of cards for over 2 days. Nether of us looked like we were going to beat the other.

"You mean Gon?" I asked and put a card down. He nodded and put a card down. Frowning. I smirked.

"I win, Royal Flush." I said and 20 minutes were left and the door opened. Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and... Tonpa? We're all there on some wood that was being held by Gon's fishing rod and Killua's skateboard. They were heading straight towards Hisoka and I. We got out of the way and Gon turned everyone around.

"I think they've cracked." Kurapika says looking at the crying and insane Leorio and Tonpa holding each other as though they were going to die.

"Times up." Lipo's voice rung and the door opens. Everyone walks outside and I run near my group.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"What about you?" Killua said. "What happened after you left or disappeared?"

"I feel down into the end of the tower." I said. "And you?"

"After you left Tonpa appeared from your spot. We won against the criminals but we had to say in a room for 50 hours because Leorio bet on the hour. After that we made it to a room that gave us two decisions either 2 people take the long path that takes 45 hours to complete or 3 take the short path that takes 3 hours to complete. If the majority of us presses X for the short path then we have to leave 2 for fight it out to the death. In the end we all choose the long path and breaks the wall. We only had 1 minute left so Gon made up another good idea and we rode own here."

Kurapika explained.

"I'd like to congratulate you on passing trick tower." Lipo's voice said and I turned around. He was was a small man with red glasses and grey clothing. "My name is Lipo and in addition for being a blacklist hunter, I've been your examiner for the third phase. I hope you don't mind this surprise."

He snapped his fingers and a white air ship came and we all got on it.

"I wonder where we're going next." I say and sat down and closed my eyes.


	15. Treasure X Memory X Cramped Hotel Room

Mika's POV

After 2 hours the boat desends and it shows us an Island. It was shaped like a moon. "Hey look there's an island!" Gon yelled. "That must be where we're headed."

All over the island there were ships everywhere. "There sure are a lot of sunken ships."

"It looks like a graveyard." I said.

"They're all ship reacts. " Killua said.

"I dont care I just want to get off this thing." Leorio said, turning blue.

"I hope we don't crash or fall out o this air ship." I teased and Leorio whitened and the ship was on the ground. Everyone stepped outside.

"I guess this must be the test sight for the fourth phase." Kurapika said.

"I wonder what it may be." Gon said and we heard puking noises and turned around. It was Leorio.

"I don't feel so good."He groaned.

"If your gonna puke don't do it here." Killua and I said coldly.

"Hello applicants we are your hosts." A old women with brown hair said.

"Welcome to our hotel." She said with her husband.

"Do you think they're the next examiners?" Leorio asked stupidly.

"No they're not." Killua and I said.

"How do you know?" He asked us.

"I just got a feeling, isn't that what Gon always says? Killua said and I said. "Hunch."

"Ok o - what ever." Leorio said sickly.

"We're pleased that all of you could make it." She said smiling and i narrowed my eyes.

"There's something up with them." I said and Killua looked over to me. "Why would the examiners give us a break? There's something wrong with this isla-" I could here a small hissing sound in the far distance.

"What's that?" I asked turning my head.

"What are you talking about?" They asked and I closed my eyes.

"Nothing..."I said and everyone moved near the hotel.

"Just a minute please." She said. "Here you have to pay in advance. 10 million Jenny per person."

"I'd Rather not." I said and walked away.

"You'll last 3 days." Kurapika said.

"What?" I asked turning my head.

"The problem is water, on an island this small, there's little hope of finding a fresh water spout. All you can do is hope for rain. Under a tropical sun like this we've be completely dehydrated with 2 days and even if it does rate, it's still unlikely that you'll recover enough strength to endure the rest of thee exam."

"Where I'm from theirs hardly alot of God or water so the average person could live up to 2.5 weeks without water and 3.5 months without a good amount of food."

'I could always sneak in anyway.' I thought in my head.

"There's alot of boats around here anyway with useful items." I said and walked off. After 10 minutes Gon and Killua ran over to me.

"Hey Mika we can go search for treasure on the boats." He said.

"I'd rather not. " I said. "I'd think I'll just steal something from someone else or sneak in."

"Ah sure." They say and run off. I then search for a place to sit.

Time skip~

It was getting dark and I decided that I was going to search for a place to sleep. I found a key on the group and 10 seconds later Tonpa and he begged me to which rooms with him and a gave him the key.

I walked into my new room and saw Hisoka? "Damn. What are you doing here, Hisoka?"

"It's my room." He said smiling and took out a card.

"Ready for a rematch already?" I said and he turned the card around it was a joker and he started laughing.

"Ready when you are." He said and I heard the air ship take off and we continue on.

"Looks like my hunch was right..." I say and put down a card. "Let the games begin. "


	16. Stranded X Log Book X Soaked

Mika's POV

5 hours later~

Hisoka and I were concentrating on our game still and we walked outside. "Looks like we have to wait and see until we finish the game~"

"Fine." I groaned and sighed. Everyone was outside besides us and Gittarackur. They were all arguing about something.

"They're all going to die if they leave this island." I said while everyone ran to find a boat.

"Hn?" Hisoka asked and opened his eyes. "How do you know?"

"This." I said an gave him the captain log book. "This whole island is going to be underwater in 3 days."

"We're you find this?"He asked.

"Somewhere." I said and he gave it back and I threw it on the ground. "Someone will find it." I looked at Gittarackur.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked blankly. "That's a weird disguise."

"So you can tell." He said and took off his pins. He's face cruces up and what I saw next was a big surprise. "Your the only one who can tell besides Hisoka."

' Gittarackur' had an emotionless face that was pale white, cold black eyes and long silky black hair that goes down to his back.

"I love when you do that~" Hisoka said.

"At least you do."He said.

"How is that amusing?' I asked him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone you don't need to know off." He said emotionless.

"Fine." I said and the storm started to apporachs. The asphmospheric pressure easy rising and the tides were shifting. The same hissing sound as before was in my ear.

'It's coming.' 30 minutes later a huge water spout was formed and the idiots who decided to go to the other island were being pushed into sea. I jumped off and walked towards the deck.

After the incident of the storm the tides were going down.

"It's final over." Tonpa sighs.

"Im afraid It's only just began." Kurapika said. "We can expect a second storm in 24 hours and this one's gonna be worst."

Kurapika looked up. "Wait a sec did you day the waters gonna get that high?" Leorio asked.

"No." Kurapika said and looked out. "24 hours from now, everything you see, will be underwater."


	17. Big Waves X Big Cannon X Huge Hush

Mika's POV

The Next Morning everyone was gathered together. Except 2.

"The next storm fronts gonna hit in less than 24 hours." Leorio says.

"Which means we have that amount of time of make a plan of action." Kurapika states.

"Yeah, if we cant find away of this island were all as good as dead." Hanzo says.

"On top of that we still have to get ourselves to Zevil Island somehow." Kurapika adds.

"Yeah I know but how are we supposed to do that?" Leorio says.

"There's no way to escape." Geretta says. "Not by air, or across the water."

"We need a boat that can get passed the waves breaking on the reff. There's nothing here." One of the Amori Brothers says.

"Oh yes there is!" Gon's voice shouts from the top of the boat."Why don't we use this ship right here?!"

"Gon don't be such an idiot!" Leorio yells. "This is nothing bit a huck of scratch metal!"

"But the engine still works." I said and we all move towards the engine room.

"The engine still works?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah but do you think it's so capable of moving?" Leorio asks.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot! " Killua yelled.

"This actually might work." Kurapika said smiling. "But, since the ship is grounded we'll have to make it buoyant enough to be set free."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Panzo says stepping forward.

"That's a different way to think about it. " Hanzo said smiling. "Instead of abandoning the ship we're gonna be talking the ship with us. I like it. I'm sure this is the primary objective off this phase."

Kurapika turned around. "Our problem now is if we can get all the stuff done. The first thing we need to do is assess the condition of the ship. Let's all spread out and report back in one hour!"

Everyone unenviable separated.

Time skip~

Everyone was back together. "You found the ships blueprints?" Leorio asked Hanzo in awe.

"Yeah and the manual too." Hanzo replied.

"Ok, now let's consider what things we need to deal with." Kurapika said.

"Well, the first thing is that we gotta see if we can break the ship loose from all the rocks. Dislaging the sides in the hall shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Are we find use explosives?" #105 asks.

"Who are you?" Hanzo asked.

"Names Kyu." He says. "Explosives happen to be my specialty. There's still a lot of ordments against this ship. I can salvage with a little help. I think we should put it to good use."

"That's great." Hanzo says looking up. "But our problems with the bow. It's jammed in against all that would take alot of amo to blow it out of there."

"The only thing with enough fire power to accomplish something like that are the forward gun turners." Kurapika says.

"Those rusty old guns outside?" Killua and I ask.

"A steady barrage from each of the 44 centimeter cannons. That's our only hope."

"I'm order to do that we're first gonna have to route the power to the gun turns. Do we even have the right amunition?"

"I'm can answer that." Leorio says. "I found a whole cash of artery shells while I was looking for treasure, and they were way to big to be for anything else."

"When we split the rock apart and free the bow. There's a good chance that a crack either form on the haule." Kurapika states.

"Right and when the oven flows into that current crack the ship should be buoyant enough to clear the riff." Hanzo states.

"Before we do any of that we should make sure we can get the engines running." Pookle says. "Can you tell me where the engine room is?"

"It's right here." Hanzo says pointing to a space on the ship plans. "But it's doorway is flooded."

"Well we can try going through one of the air docks from sea deck." He says.

"It's no problem." She says and looks at him. "Me and Pookle will get there."

"There's another thing we need to do." Hanzo says. "Half of the water that's flooded into the stern. That way the level should balance out. The front half of the hotel was renovated to become the hotel so it's not evenly distributed and someone's gonna half to clean the seaweed around the propellers  
"If we blow a whole in the storehouse ceiling, water should flow where you want it to." Kyu says.

"How about me, Killu and Mika lean out the propellers!" Gon says and turns to us. "You in?"

Killua and I groaned. "Sounds like a lot of work to me." We said.

"It'll be fine!" Gon yells. "Common!"

"Alright..." We groaned but reluctantly agreed.

"Well, anyway those are all the problems I can think of." Hanzo says sighing.

"We have an all full alot of work ahead of us." Kurapika says.

"Do you think we can do it all before the next storm front?"Leorio asks.

"There's no 'can'." I say. "We have to do this or else we'll all doe a watery grave."

"She's right." Kurapika says and looks at everyone. "We don't have a choice. All 24 of us are going to have to pull together like never before if we want to survive this storm. It's the only way we're ever going to see Zevil Island."

"Alright let's make it happen." Leorio says. "Alright everyone move out!"

Everyone then runs outside. In 5 minutes Gon, Killua and I got to the edge. I threw them 2 of my Benny's knives.

"How did you get these?" Killua asked me.

"Just by killing people and collecting." I said. "I have 286 Benny's knives out of 288."

"Come on!" Gon yelled excitedly. "Let's go!"  
We all then jumped into the sea and started driving and cutting the seaweed.

Time skip ~

5 minutes later you could here the sound of the waves. 'It's coming.

Time skip again~

In about 2 hours we were done and we saw Hanzo looking at the twisters fearfully.

"Propellers are cleaned!" Gon yells.

"Ah, good job." Hanzo replied.

"What's going on, is Leorio back yet?" He asks looking around. Hanzo's face told it all. Gon made a run for it and I followed him. Killua tried as well but was stopped then me and Gon dived in the water.

We were searching for around 5 minutes. I couldn't tell where he was. Gon and I drives again and we saw that Leorio was stuff under a shell. We both pushed it off but Gon was knocked out by another she'll and I kicked the one that almost hit me and pushed the one Gon had on.

I then grabbed Leorio and Gon and moved towards the boat. It was completely dark underneath the water and all I could feel was the wind and air moving. I was only and diddle to see a small light but I knew that was something. I then swam to the surface and Leorio started to steer and he but the oxygen into Gon. Gon steered and helped me grab Leorio and we felt a push on the water and it moved us more.

"Hey Tonpa!" Gon yelled when we could see the ship. There was a boom 2 more times and the boat started moving. We hanged onto the railing and put Leorio on top.

"It's working the ships actually moving!" Gon yelled.

"It's a ship isn't it?" Tonpa said smiling. "It's what it's supposed to do." Geretta was also there.

"I guess your right!" Gon said.

"You gonna stay in there all night?" Tonpa asked.

"Nope!" Gon says and there was a vibration. We hit the rocks on the side and Gon and I slipped off. Gon grabbed onto my hand with one and something on the ship in another. I could feel him loosen his grib and slip into unconsciousness.

He let go of the ship part and a hand grabbed his. "Hisoka?"

He smiled and pulled us to the surface. He put his finger to his month. "This is our little secret ok?~"

I just nodded and we went to where Kurapika was knocked out and 'Gittarackur' was steering and I passed out.

Time skip morning~  
I shot back up in my seat and saw that I was near Hisoka and Gittarackur on the top of the ship.

"Thanks, I guess." I sias and yawned.

"They're back." Hisoka said and the hunter examination helicopter was coming back.

"The third phase is done." I said and we all boarded the ship.


	18. Fourth PhaseXFourty-FourXNumber of Death

Mika's POV

"Attention everyone this is the fourth phase of the hunter exam and the last phase before the final exam" Lipo told us. "Congratulations on making it this far." He snapped his fingers and a women came with a box. "I'd like each of you to draw lots from this box. There are twice many cards in the box as applicants. One applicant will have a badge that has an X on it and each applicant will receive a badge that has an O on it. You'll then each choose one in order you escaped from trick tower during the last phase."

"Which means Mika goes first." She says and I step up but as soon as I did the back my badge started glowing and i turned it around and it had an X on it.

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes. This can't be good. I then choose a lot from the inside and it said 89.

Everyone else then did what they had to do and Lipo explained the rules.

"You'll see a number on each card." Lipo explained. "It just so happened that those numbers correspond with the I.D. badges you've been wearing on your chest throughout the exam up until this point. Now, what this drawing of numbers will determine is, who's the hunter and whose the hunted."

When he said that I took my badge off and put it in my bra. "Who's the hunter and whose the hunted." Leorio asked and Lipo looked over to me in in a split second and smiled.

"What does that mean?" Gon asked.

"In case you haven't already guessed it yet. The objective of this phase is to steal each others I.D. Badges. The applicant whose badge number corresponds with the card you picked, is now going to be your target."

"We've taken the liberty to record the number each of you picked so you no longer have to hold onto those cards you have. You can dispose of them if you wish." The woman said.

Everyone did. "As I was saying earlier, your objective is to claim the I.D. Badge from your target." Lipo explains. "But what I haven't told you yet is in order to pass this phase, you'll need a minimum of 6 points."

"6 points." Hanzo says. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"During this phase each badge worth a certain number of points. For example, the badge of your chosen target happens to be worth, 3 points." He says and puts 3 fingers up. "Your own badge is also worth three points. So, if you can steal your targets badge and manage to keep your own, you'll have enough points to pass the Fourth Phase. It may also interest you to know that all other applicants badges are worth a single point. If all else fails you can get the six points you need that way, or.."

"There's more?" Kurapika asks.

"If you remember what I said earlier about the single X and the rest of the applicants having O's. The person who has an X on their badge is worth 6 points. That would be the easiest way to get 6 points. But to the applicant that has the X on their badge. All of the other applicants badges with the O's besides their target are worth 0.5 points. Anyone can get the badge with an X on it. The trouble is finding the X, because X's marks the spot and that's where the treasure is.

"You'll be staying on Zevil island for one whole week." Lipo says. "Consider the entire island you're playing field. You can accomplish your objective by any means necessary. Now I'll turn you over to Kara for some final details."

"Alright!" Kara says. "I have some excellent news for you guys! No matter what happens in this next phase all of you have been granted an unconditional invitation to take part in the Hunter Exams next year!"

I sweat drop at her. "So even if you don't pass this time, you can always try again!" Everyone just stares at her and she sweat drops. "Alright then, we'll soon be leaving for Zevil Island! It will take 2 hours to get there so please relax and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone was looking at each other suspiciously. I sigh and follow Gon on the boat with Killua. I sit down by Hisoka.

Kurapika's POV (Tet: I'm leaning on Killua)

I was looking out at the ocean and heard foot steps. I looked over and saw Leorio. "How ya doin?" He asks and leans on the side of the boat and we start a conversation. "This is weird. When we were trying to escape the island we all banded together. Now look at us, everyone's so edgy, no one knows who they can trust."

"You can't really blame them." I tell him not looking in his eyes. He wasn't my target so it didn't matter. "This next phase changes everything it's not just about stealing someone elses badge, basically it's every man for himself."

"I guess you can say that." He agrees.

"We'll see what happens once we get there." I say. "But we should expect many fatalities."

"You're right about that." Tonpa's annoying voice says. "I think you understand the situation as good as I do."

Leorio and I groan at the same time in disgust and say. "Tonpa."

"Experience is everything in a phase like this. So I'd say someone like experienced Hanzo would have the upper hand over the rest of us. Then there's the Amori brothers, their strength lies in their ability to work as a team, and it's almost like this phase is made for Gerreta. If anyone could hunt a man down it's him."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Yeah what is he a professional?" Leorio agrees.

"Well let's just say you should be careful of that blow gun he carries around." He says suspiciously.

"Gee really?" Leorio says. "Thanks for the advice."

"Oh and I almost forgot two of the biggest threats to all of us." We look towards were his eyes were. "I have a feeling that everyone is praying not to be Hisoka's and Mika's targets."

"Why Mika?" I ask with Leorio.

"Haven't you noticed yet?" He aks. "That girls just as dangerous as Hisoka, even for a rookie. She's even by him and doesn't even move, or flinch. Normal people would. They might team up. Not to mention the unlucky ones who picked Number 44 and 401. That guys gona end up as their next victim and not get their badge."

Mika then gets up stares at us for a second and leaves.

Mika's POV

I could hear Tonpa, Kurapika and Leorio's conversation. I saw Gon who was looking at the sky and Killua. I sat beside them. "So what number did you guys draw?"

"What about you?" We ask.

"It's, a secret." We could tell he was messing around and Gon bursted out laughing with Killua.

"You don't have to worry about me." He tells us. "It's not your badge that I''m after, Mika, Gon."

"Yeah well, I didn't pick either of yours either." Gon says.

"Ditto. But I know who I have." I say.

"Cool!" Killua says. "Let's show each other our cards on three!"

"One, Two three!" We say and show each other our cards.

199, 44, and 89. Killua and I look at Gon. "Seriously?' We ask.

"Yep." He said. He sounded, nervous, scared and excited at the same time.

"Rotten luck." I say.

"You got Hisoka." Killua says.

"No kidding." He says. "Who'd you two get, 199 and 89. I don't remember seeing those badges on anyone."

"I was hoping you might know." Killua says.

"I know who 199 is." I say and they stare at me.

"Seriously?" They ask.

"Yep, 199 is one of the Amori brothers. They have you, Hisoka had Gerreta and Gerreta has Gon. One of the Amori Brothers have me as well."

"Whose 89?" They ask, I show them the badge that I already caught.

"What! Already?!" They ask surprised.

"Yeah, I passed him and took it without him noticing." I say and whisper the next sentence. "Can you guys, keep a secret?"

"Yeah." They say and I whisper the badge that I have with the X on it so only we can hear it.

"Wow." They say. "You both have rotten luck."

Gon was smiling at the sea. "You're either scared or excited which one could it be?" Killua asks smile.

He looks at us. "A little bit of both I guess..." He back at the sea. "If it was a straight fight him against me, I don't think I'd pass. I'd be happy just to survive. But all I gotta do is steal his badge... right now thinking about it, it seems impossible and that makes me kind of scared. But all I can do is try!"

"Your right." Killua says. "Good luck to the three of us.

"Yeah..." Gon and I say and Killua and I hope down.

"See you when this is over." We say and we all separate.

"Attention please." Kara voice says. "We will be arriving shortly. I hope you enjoyed your trip!"

It was a strange island and we all got on a small boat. "We will be disembarking from the same order you arrived at the bottom of Trick Tower. To keep things in order. You will be leaving one at a time in order. When the week is over, please return to this location with all the badges you were able to capture. Ok let's get this started."

I then walk off the boat and disappear from sight. Some butterflies were following me. 'Blood butterflies. Gross.'

"I have no idea where to go." I say.

"You can follow me, I'm bored and need some entertainment." I turn around and found Hisoka. He also had butterflies following him. He was shuffling his cards.

"Let's go." I say and we walk off together. "I already know who your target is."

"Hm? Really?" He asks.

"Gerreta the hunterman." I say. "He's following Gon."

"Who do you have?" He asks me.

"Number 89." I say. "Already have it."

"Everyone's not out yet." He says. "How?"

"When I passed him." I said. "It was on the ground when I got my card."

"Sneaky~" He said and I sweat drop.

"You're really creepy you know that?" I say and he smiled.

"Oh course I do." He says. "Now, what I really came here for besides amusement. Don't you want to know about your parents?"

I stare at him. "What? You know them?" I ask.

"Yes, well I am in the Phantom Troupe." He says. I look at him in shock.

"What?" I say and narrow my eyes. "Why do you tell me this?"

"I already told you about them being in the phantom troupe haven't I?" He says. "Plus I know you won't say anything, it's not in your nature. Your good at lying and faking things."

-_- "Thanks I guess." I say.

"You're going to pass this exam and become a hunter." He tells me. "September 1st. You need to be in Yorknew City."

"I'm pretty sure they haven't told you that." I say. "What a hunch?"

"You can say that." He says. "I'm going to tell that Kurta boy as well."

"Why?" I asks.

"To make things interesting." He say and he sits down and I follow. "You don't have to worry about me trying to kill you or anything."

"I already know that." I say.


	19. Found X Hide X Caught Up

Mika's POV

I could feel someone coming towards Hisoka and I. I looked over and saw a guy who was yapping about something and was about to die from Gittarackur. "He's dead." I thought out loud.

"Hey sorry about that." Gittarackur said. I wish I knew his real name. He looked over to me. "What are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Hisoka said and Gittarackur and I just stared at each other blankly. "Anyway you can't fool me I bet he was begging you saying 'Please I gotta die honorably.' am I right?"

Gittarackur made a sound that agreed with Hisoka and Hisoka continued. "You should stop feeling sorry for these pathetic losers."

"Yeah but I didn't seem like he was asking for much." Gittarackur said. "I mean he was going to die either way. Besides I'm not the only one that does that." He looked over to me and I stood up. My tree was cut in less than half and the stump was uncomfortable. "You've let your enemies go without finishing them off."

"Yeah but only those who are worthy enough." Hisoka said "It would be a shame to kill them too soon."

I had an irk mark on my head. "You mean me and Gon don't you?"

"I never said I was going to kill you now did I?" He said. "You give me the entertainment that I need."

Hisoka looked over to Gittarackur "So are you gonna take his badge?"

"Yeah." He said and walked towards the guy and took his badge. "Hm.. I got more than six points now, guess I don't need this." He then flicked number 08 badge over to Hisoka.

"Whose badge is that?" Hisoka asked.

"It belonged to the girl who was after me." He said. "I was getting pissed off so I had to give her a quick death. You can have it."

He then took off his pins in his head and transformed back into his normal form. Black hair, emotionless eyes and all. "Hm. I never get tired of that." Hisoka says and I look at him weird.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it cause I don't." Gittarackur looked over to me. "No point trying to hid it from you when you've already seen it. Anyway, that does feel better."

He then started digging in the ground and made a whole and got in it. His head and shoulders were only out. "Alright then, I'm gonna sleep until this thing is over good luck and good night."

"I'm gonna go and adventure out." I say. "I can find you some badges if you some badges if you want me to."

"No thanks." He said. "It's not like I need any help. I don't need your badge either, since I already know you have the X on it."

"Later."


	20. Damage X Reunion X Courage

Mika's POV

I was still adventuring out and I found Killua. He was being stalked by the youngest Amori Brother. "Hey, Killua."

"Hey Mika." Killua said agittated. "If you're trying to ambush someone it helps if they don't know their being followed."

The guy grunted. "Come on out you're just wasting time cause you're never gonna catch me off guard. We'll hang out."

He didn't come out and I got annoyed and Killua continued talking. "Well if you're not gonna come out then I'll just have to find you!"

I followed him. "You know this kind of sucks for me, you're badge is only worth one point but if that's the way you want it."

"Killua I still need 5 badges." I told him.

"Right." He said. "My friend will take you're badge if you don't hurry up. I'll still beat you."

"Sorry for being late." The eldest brother said.

"How did it go did you get that kids badge?" The middle asked, obviously not.

"Well you see..." He said and we waved our hands in boredom. They waved back and punched their brother. They then started agruing.

"Listen up kids, this is your last chance. Give me your badges or else I'll have to hurt you both."

"Ahhh No." We said and he kicked Killua and his skateboard fell out of his hands. He wasn't in pain though.

"You see i tried to warn you. I'll do the same to you!" He yelled and Killua got up not injured. He had his badge.

"Look at that badge 198." He threw it to me and I kept it.

"Thanks." I said.

"Badge 199 must belong to one of you two." Killua said. I ran up and grabbed the midlde brother and took one of my knives and shoved it near his throat.

"Who has the number?" I asked and I took his badge. "It's 197. Not 199."

"My friend will kill your brother." Kiua siad and pointed to the oldest. "Do you have badge 199?"

He grunted and threw it at Killua. I dropped his brother. "I'll be taking these badges. See ya."

"Killua I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna find Kurapika, Gon and Leorio."

"Alright. See you later."

Time skip~

It was the second to last day and I saw that Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were together. Gon smiled at me. "Hey Mika!"

"How come you're all together?" I asked.

"Have you seen a girl named Ponzu?" They asked.

"Yeah. She's in a cave." I said and pointed to the cave a few meters away. "She smellls like chemicals. Her and her stupid bees."

"I knew it!" Gon said smiling. Leorio started moving.

"Leorio you're not going there on your own are you?" Kurapika asked.

"Ponzu's my target isn't she?" Leorio asked.

"Bad idea." We said. "Ponzu likes setting traps. Going alone is too risky."

"What so I'll endanger all of us?!" Leorio yelled. "I'm the one who needs the points here. I'll go in there myself."

"Leorio!" Gon yelled and I crossed my arms and said 'Idiot' under my breath.

"How about this, we'll give you 30 minutes. If you're not back in 30 minutes then we're coming in after you."

"No forget it!" Leorio yelled. "If I'm not there then head back to the railing point!"

"Then was the point of us teaming up together?!" Kurapika yelled.

"Fine then we're disbanding the team!" Leorio yelled.

"What if I don't want to?!" Gon yelled and I sighed.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Leorio yelled.

"What about me?" I growled.

"You just came here!" He yelled.

"Fine." I hissed. "If you die then don't blame me. You can die on in this exam for all I care."

"I'm staying!" Gon yelled. "If you want me to leave then you'll have to make me!"

"Fine." Leorio said and threw the briefcase at Kurapika. "Hold this for me."

He then lite his lighter and it got dark.

Time skip~

"KURAPIKA! GON! MIKA! STAY IN THERE DON'T COME IN!" Leorio's voice screamed.

"Mika stay here!" They yelled and I sighed and sat down it's always me.


	21. Slither X Stinger X In the Cave

Mika's POV

Gon, Kurapika, Ponzu and Leorio were finally out but they fainted. Ponzu had her badge and I gave it to Leorio. I then took 103 and another number. Tonpa came and I took his badge. I then ran and saw Hisoka.

"Got your badges?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and we walked away. Gittarackur soon came go follow and we all walked to the sight.

I wondered if Gon got his badge from Hisoka. I didn't fell like asking so the rest of the walk was in plain silence and we finally reached the site were everyone else was. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, me, Kurapika, Hanzo, Pokkle, Gittarackur and Bodoro was there.

Time for the final exam.


	22. Chairman X Interview X Written Exam

Mika's POV

We were all on the boat and Killua, me and Gon high fived each other. "Alright! You did it!" Killua said.

"Yeah so did you two." Gon said.

Kiua took out 199 and 99. "I had no problem getting these, how about you two?"

"Well." Gon said. "It... was kind of.."

"I bet you had to get your six points by going after three random applicants, am I right?" Killua said smugly.

"But I was mostly with Hisoka and he didn't have is badge number with him..." I said.

"Here it is." Gon said sadly. #44 was right there.

"No way you actually got Hisoka's badge?!" Killua said starings the badge in shock.

"Yeah I did but that's not all that happened..." Gon said.

"Wow! That is awesome! You took Hisoka's badge and lived to tell about it!" Killua said and grasped his hands. "Who's the magician now huh?"

"Well um... Mika! How did you do having the X?" Gon asked and they looked at me and I glared.

"It was annoying." I showed them the badges. 198, 197, 401, 103, 303 (Tonpa badge that he stole random), 186 (Bourbon's target badge random) and 89. "Took me forever to get them."

"Alright we three made it this far. Whether we're feeling good or bad let's make a strong finish!" Killua said.

"Yeah." Gon said and explained to how he got the badge and Kurapika came along.

"Hey you three a meeting been called to all the remaining applicants." Kurapika said and Gon smiled.

"I bet they're going to tell us about the final test. Come on you guys!" Gon said and started running. "I can't wait to see what it is!"

"Hey wait for us!" Killua yelled and we all ran after Gon.

Time skip~

All of the remaning applicants were all ready there and the examiners, the Chairman and a bean like thing named Bean came inside.

"I'd like to welcome you all here. Congratulations to all 10 of you to the final phase. I'm delighted and surprised to discover that 7 of you are rookies. This year has been extraordinary!" The Chairman then laughed. "On average one rookie passes thee exams once every three years. But once and a while something like this happens.

"I think it's actually been 10 years since a rookie passed thee exam and then suddenly this year we have so many talented, young applicants."

Leorio chuckled. "You hear that he called us talented, young applicants."

"Don't get too excited for one thing we haven't even passed thee exams yet." Kurapika and I said.

"Whatever. We've mad it this face so it's like we already passed this. After all this is the final phase if you know what I'm saying. If we manage to pass it then we become memebers of the elite society of hunters. Isn't that right Mr. Chairman?" Hanzo asked.

"Gee you sure talk a lot for a ninja." The Chairman said. "But yes the final phase will be taking place in three days time, in the hunter association's hotel. Until then try and get some rest you're definitely going to need it."

"Just one second what is the final phase going to be?" Leorio asked.

"It's a secret." He said and walked out.

"Secret?!" Leorio called out and they left and the lights were turned on and I sat by Hisoka. Everyone else besides the emotionless Gittarackur circled up. I just played cards.

"The last time we were on this airship it was completely packed. Now with only 10 of usit sure feels empty." Hanzo said.

"What the Old Man was saying before I sure don't like the sound of." Leorio said. "I wonder what he's got in store for us."

"Whatever it is worrying about it now won't make a difference." Kurapika said calmly.

"Would you stop being such a downer!" Leorio yelled. "Everyone here's all tense so at leasr you could do is lighten up the mood."

"Oh, I didn't realize." Kurapika said.

"You know guys, we've all worked this hard to get this far. Wouldn't it be nice if we can all pass together?" Leorio said.

"You're being too optimistic." I said blankly and put down a card.

"No one asked you Mika!" Leorio yelled back and I shrugged. Killua then started laughing.

"Seriously?" He said smirking. "Back in Trick Tower you said you would do anything to pass the test, even if that meant fighting your friends."

"So what?!" Leorio yelled. "That was then, this is now!"

"This is kind of pointless to have rookies lead thus discussion. We should be asking for information to who ever has the most experience." Hanzo said.

"Well that makes sense." Kurapika said.

"Ok." Leorio then looked at Pokkle.

"Hey hey hey! Don't look at me I failed the Fourth phase three years ago." He said. "I never made it to the final phase before. So what do I know."

"Well that wss useless thanks for nothin though." Hanzo said.

"Hey! Back off man!" Pokklr yelled defensively.

"Well how about you?" Kurapika asked Bodoro. "We're trying to learn about the final phase. Do you known anything?"

"Oh yeah, you're names Bodoro, right?" Leorio asked.

"I'm sure you must know something. They say wisdom comes with age." Hanzo says.

"Last year I didn't make it past the first phase." Hes saif and they looked st him.  
blankly.

"Thanks a lot." The threesome say.

"However I think I can predict the topic of the final phase." He says.

"No way it could be anything." Leorio says waving his hands.

"If you think back to everything we've done so far. You'll probably arrive at the aame conclusion as me." Bodoro says. "The first phase tested our physical abilities. They were trying to determine if we had the strength and endurance required to become a hunter.

"The second phase tested our skills of observation. We were asked to hunt and cook the Great Stamp but first we had to determine it's only weakness. Then there was the sushi test, we had to make something we've never heard of before, all we had to go on were the clues given to us"

"What about the third phase?" Kurapika asked.

"Well the first half of the third phase was Trick Tower and our experience varied depending on the route took. But I think it was supposed to test our ablities to makr decisions under pressure."

"That's certainly true. We were trapped in there like rats forced to make decisions at every turn. We only had 72 hours to get out." Leorio explained

"After that we were stranded on an island. We had to work together in order to survive. And as for the fourth phase I think it wss obvious, it tested our all around skills."

"Enough with the lecture! Go ahead and tell us what your thinking already!" Hanzo complained. "What is the final gonna be?"

"You still don't get it do you? The one thing, one topic we haven't been tested on in all the previous phases.

"What's that?" Leorio asked.

"Are you going to tell us or what?!" Hando yelled.

"It's the wide range if knowledge required of all hunters. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A WRITEN EXAM!"

Everyone looked surprised and Hisoka dropepd his cards abd I swest dropped. Everyone then ran outside besides Bodoro and the three of us.

"Hm." Bodoro said. "I was just thinking out loud. I didn't expect them to take it so seriously. What are you going to do?"

"Are you kididng?" We asked. Bodoro then left and Gittarackur took off those pins and his long hair flowed out.

"What are you thinking?" Hisoka asked me curiously.

"I think it's going to be a one on one match." I said.

"How come?" Hisoka asked.

"It's a hunch." I said.

"Attention! Attention please! All applicants! Wheb your number is called please proceed directly to the conference room! Attention will applicant #401, please report to the conference room."

I got up. "See ya."

Time skip~

Chairman Netero was sitting and I sat down. "Now then, please tell why you want to become a hunter."

"I don't have a motivating reason. I got bored and I sort of want to find my  
parents."

"Out of these applicants." He spread out the pictures of all the applicants besides me. "Who do you find the most intriging?"

I pointed to Hisoka, Gittarackur and Killua, "These three."

"One last question. Which applicants would you least want to fight?"

I pointed to Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. I then left.

~~~~~~

Hisoka intriguing: Killua, Gon and Mika

Least: Killua and Gon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pokkle intriguing: Kurapika

Least: Hisoka and Mika

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bodoro intriguing: Hisoka

Least: Mika, Killua and Gon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gittarackur intiguing: Killua and Mika

Least: Hisoka

~~~~~~~~~~

Gon intriguing: Hisoka

Least: Leorio, Mika, Kurapika and Killua

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanzo intriguing and least: Hisoka and Mika

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurapika intriguing: Gon and Mika (positive) Mika and Hisoka (negative)

Least: Anyone

~~~~~~~~~~~

Leorio intriguing and least: Gon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua intriguing: Hisoka and Mika

Least: Gon

~~~~~~~

Time skip~

We had arrived and we were all standing in a room. "The final phase is going to be a one on one fighting tournament. I made a chart to show who's going to fight who."

"Only one of us passes?"

The chairman then explained everything.

First it was Mika vs Hisoka

Second: Gon vs Hanzo

Third: loser of the first vs Kurapika

Fourth: loser of the second vs Pokkle

Fifth: loser of the third vs Bodoro

Sixth: loser of the fourth vs Killua

Seventh: loser of the fifth vs Leorio

Eighth: loser of the sixth vs Gittarackur

Ninth: loser of the seventh vs loser of the eighth


	23. Mika X Vs X Hisoka

Mika's POV

"Tell me what do you think? I can't wait to see some of these matches." The chairman said and I sighed. Just my luck to get Hisoka.

"Only one of us passes is that all?!" Leorio yells and I look at me Hisoka who looks very happy. I just sigh.

"Mika you're up against Hisoka?" Gon asked shocked.

"Seems so." I say blankly.

"Why luck." Killua says sarcastically.

"Listen do whatever it taked to beat this guy." Leorio says to me. "Don't let him advance to the next round."

"Sure." I say and Chairman Netero laughs.

"I know this must look daunting. In order to pass the finals all you need to do is win one match." We look at him confused. "You see in this particular tournament, it's not the winners who move up the losers of each match is the one who moved up. Whoever reached the end and loses doesn't become a Hunter,"

"Hang on a sec. You're saying that only one of us is going to fail?" Hanzo asks.

"Exactly." Chairman says. "And if you look closely you'll see that everyone had at least two chances to win."

"What a relief. You should have told us sooner. This won't be hard at all. Mika, lose againist Hisoka." I glare at him. I already knew that I wasn't going to win but I had a better chance then Leorio, Gon, Killua and Kurapika.

"Alright then if you have any questions well have time to address them later." Bean says. "Right now I will be annocing the matches. Ths first match will be applicant #44 and #402, Hisoka vs Mika! The second match applicant #405 and #297, Gon vs Hanzo! The third match will be the loser of the first match verse 404, Kurapika! The fourth match is..."

(You know)

Mr Bean was then done. "Now then are their any questiosn?"

"The matched don't seem very fair why is that?" Leorio asked.

"Good question, let me explain." Netero says. "The matches for the final exam has been determined by your individual grades of all four phases. Which means, the higher your overall ranking going into the tournament, the higher you have of winning."

"Just a minute this doesn't seem right." Killua said and walked forward. "I mean can you at least tell us more of how you graded us?"

"Afraid not." Netero said.

"And why not?" Killua asked.

"Our grading system is strictly confidential. I can't tell a secret like that. Well I guess I could a little bit of how we did it." Chairman says. "Basically when we grade an applicant we consider three main factors: there's physical ability, mental acuity and overall impression. Just those three.

"When we evaluate physical ablitiy we grade: strength, agility, endurance and powers of perception. For mental acuity: it's the way you handle stress, problem solve, make difficult decisions and hoe creative you are. But sense all of you had made it to the final phase you slready proven yourself sufficiently in these areas.

"Now for you it comes down to overall impression."

"Overall impression?" Killua askes.

"Yes it is very important for the other two factors I mentioned. It's potential, plain and simple. Either you have what it takes to becone a Hunter or you don't."

"You're grading us on something as vague as that?"

"I also have the answers from your interviews and that's how I came up with this tournament. That's that. You can already guess why Mika and Hisoka are together."

"Are there anymore questiond before we begin?" Bean asks.

"Oh oh! How do we fight each other?! Are their any rules that we have to follow?!" Gon asks.

"Rules for the matches are very simple. You can use any weapon that you'd like. You must forfeit by admitting defeat. But if you kill your opponent during the match you will be disqualified. Since there's only one loser. The rest of the group will automatically pass."

"Is there anymore questions last chance." Bean said. "I'll turn it over to you Mr. Chairman."

"Tens of thousands of applicants turned down to only 10. This is a great accomplishment. As the Chairman as the Exam Committee I'd like to say how proud I am of you. You are now only one win away from becoming hunters. Do all the best of luck in the matches. Now let the first round of the final phse begin."

A man in black that had followed me and Hisoka was there. "I'm Loue the referee for the first match of the tournament. Now let us begin. Will applicant #44, Hisoka and applicant #401, Mika come in."

We both walked in front of each other. "I didn't know I was going to fight you so soon." Hisoka said and I could feel his bloodlust come out. I smirked, this is gonna be fun.

"Two bloodthirsty fighters." The judges said.

I let my bloodlust come out and took out soem of my Ben knives. Hisoka took out his card. "Begin." Hisoka made the first move and threw out 10 cards and threw them. I blocked them all with my knives.

Hisoka then tried to kick me and I blocked it with my arm. I then tried to kick him but he grabbed my arm. I noticed that there was something neon pink that looked like gum on his fingers.

"You can see it can't you?" He asked and I backed away. What is that stuff. "It would be a shame to kill you now. I give up." I just stared at Hisoka and it was completely silent.

"Mika wins by forfeit. Hisoka loses!" I sweat dropped. Hisoka moved to the back and motioned me over. I followed him.

"I'm impressed." Hisoka said and this gum like aura that Hisoka had was aimed at Gon and Killua and it was infront of their faces but they wouldn't see it. He then connected it to the back of their head and he pulled it back and they both fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Gon said.

"What was that!?" Killua yelled and everyone stared at them.

"They can't see it." I said narrowing my eyes.

"It's called Nen." Hisoka said and the referee said that we had 30 minutes until the next match between Gon and Hanzo. Everyone left. "Don't forget to meet on September the 1st in Yorknew City and you might want to go to Heaven's Arena and after that get a job as a Bodyguard."

I was left completely confused. Still wandering what was Nen?


	24. Killua X Disqualified X Forced Out

Mika's POV

The end result of the final exam was. Gon won against Hanzo but Hanzo broke his arm and Hanzo said he couldn't defeat Gon or kill him because he liked him. Kurapika won aganist Hisoka because Hisoka told domething to Kurapika and he forfeit

The next match was against Hanzo vs Pokkle. Pokkle lost to Hanzo because Hanzo threatened Pokkle to break his arm and Pokkle gave up. Next was Bodoro against Hisoka. Hisoka won and Bodoro was injured.

Next was Pokkle vs Killua. Killua didn't want fo fight Pokkle so he forfeit. Next was Killua vs Gittarackur. Gittarackur or Illumi Zoldyck did something with his nen and I noticed that Killua had a pin in his head and was terrified of his older brother.

Next was Bodoro againist Leorio. Killua had stabbed Bodoro and he died soon after. Killua was disqualified because he killed Bodoro. Killua then left the room and Leorio won by default.

Bodoro: died

Leorio: Hunter

Killua: disqualified

Gon: Hunter

Me: Hunter

Hisoka: Hunter

Illumi: Hunter

Pokkle: Hunter

Kurapika: Hunter

Hanzo: Hunter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next thing you know we're all sitting in the conference room and discussing about what had happened. The door of the room had opened and Gon, who had a cast on his left arm, ran into the room. I could tell he was glaring at Illumi.

Gon walekd towards Illumi and everyone stared at him. "Apologize, apologize to Killua."

"Apologize?" Illumi asked. "For what?"

"You don't even know what you did wrong?" Gon asked annoyed.

"No." Illumi said not even staring at Gon.

"Then you're not qualified to be his brother." Gon said.

Illumi put his finger on his cheek. "Hm. Are there qualification of being a brother?"

Gon grabbed Illumi's left arm and flung him over his shoulders. Illumi landed on his feet and stared at Gon as he held onto his hand. Gon looked like he was going to break it.

"Well you don't need qualifications to be friends with someone, either." Gon hisses and turned around. "We are going after Killua, you don't have to apologize as long as you tell me where he went!"

"What are you planning to do?" Illumi asked.

"There's only one thing I can do, I'm gonna find his and bring him back!" determined.

"The way that you say that makes it sound as if he's been kidnapped or something. But the truth is that Kil walked out of here on his own free will."

"No! He didn't, because you must have brainwashed him or something. Which isn't very different from kidnapping." I looked at Kurapika and Leorio. They said the same thing. It is true.

"Actually we were discussing thay very thing before you walked in, Gon." Netero said. "In fact your friends, Leorio and Kurapika, lauched a formal complaint on Killua's behalf. They also felt that his disqualification was unjustified, and we're trying to get to the bottom of it."

"Huh?" Gon said and looked towards them ad Kurapika stood up.

"During the match against Gittarackur or should I say Illumi, it became, clear to us that Killua was not himself. I believe he was under the influence of hypnosis and for that reason his actions were not his own.

"Typically a person can't be forced to kill even under the deepest hypnosis. But with Killua, that wouldn't be the case. Killing is normal to him, he thinks nothing of it." Kurapika explains and then takes it to Leorio.

"The situation gets complicated because it happened during my match with Bodoro. So I'm pretry sure some of you mudt be thinking that he was trying to help me pasd thee exam. But then guess what, the one who gets disqualified would be me and not Killua."

"This is pointless." I say.

"Oh really explain!" Leorio said.

"Even if he was under the influence of gis older brother, you have no evidence to bsck it up so the result would be the same either way and Leorio would have defeated Bodoro because he was already injured by Hisoka in the match before. Killua can try again next year but the past is the past. We can't change anything." I say.

"She's right, there's no point in agruing." Gon said. "We've all passed thee exam, it doesn't matter how or why, if you don't feel like you deserve it then it's up to you to change that. I know for a fact that Killua can pass this exam if he tries again. It's too bad he got disqualfied this time around but that's ok."

Gon gripped Illumi's hand harder and it definitely broke. "Illumi you made your little brother into an assassin, and you made him kill even though he didn't want to! I'll never forgive you for that!"

"You won't forgive me, really?" Illumi asks.  
"So what will you do?"

"I'll do nothing to you. I'm just going to make sure that Killua has nothing to do with you or your family ever again!"

Illumi took his other hand near Gon and he jumped back. "Alright, I think everything is settled. It's just as Gon pointed it out, everyone has to decide for themself whether or not they deserve to become a Hunter.

"We've heard what you've had to say, but the commitee will not be overturning any decisions based on these objections. Killua has failed thee exam this year which of course means that all of you have passed." Netero says.

"Then I guess that this was just a big waste of time, since nothing's changed!" Leorio says.

"Ob the contrary. You've all had to voice your concerns about Killua. Now you can put your mind at ease knowing that you did everything that you could to help him." Netero says.

"And not only that, you see that I'm not to old or too stubborn to listen to reason. So without further adue, I would like to announce that this years Hunter Exam is over!

"On behalf of thee exam committee I'd like to congratulate all of you on your success. From this day forward you're on your own, and if you though this exam was difficult just wait till you see what lies ahead!

But each one of you has what it takes to face any challenge that might come your way! It's official all 8 of you have passed, you are now licensed hunters! We have reached thee end. You are all dismissed."


	25. Disband X Party X Unpleasant Ties

Mika's POV

Gon was finally out of the room. Kurapika and Leorio were right beside him. "Killua is in Kukuroo Mountain." I told Gon.

"Kukuroo Mountain?" They asked me.

"It's the Zoldyck Estate you can look it up on line." I say and we all go to a computer. Kurapika sat down and swipped his card. He then types in Kukuroo Mountain.

"Kukuroo Mountain there it is. Looks like it's in the Republic of Padokea."

"Where's that?" Gon asks Kurapika. He moves his mouse to a red dot.

"It's right there. You're in luck the country is open to all foreign visiters. You should be able to get there in three days by airship."

"Three whole days." Gon says.

"Gon I'm going with you." I tell him. "You'll need someone to watch over you."

"So you're really serious?" Leorio asks us.

"Yeah if we're going to get Killua away from that place, I think might be the only chance we've got." Gon explains

"It had to be done before he is turned into a professional assassin. Alright, I think you're both the ones that can do it." Kurapika tells us.

Leorio then tries to find Gon's father but it's blocked. He's classified. He must be every strong. I wonder what he's like.

Time skip~

All of the remaining applicants were outside with the judges. "Ok once you step out of those doors you'll no longer be considered applicants, you'll be hunters same as all of us. You will be our friends and also our rivals.

"I wish you all the best of luck and I hope that our paths will pass again. That is all and now you're dismissed." Everyone then walked out the door. Everyone said goodbye to each other until there was only Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and myself walking,

"I guess this is it huh?" Gon said and Gon turned to face us. "Mika and I don't wsnns miss our flight so I think we'll have to make a run for it. Goodbye Leorio. Goodbye Kurapika."

I waved my hand to the two and ran with Gon and he turned back. "Thanks a lot for everything you guys I'm really happy I met both of you!" We then ran off.

Time skip~

In the end the both of them also wanted to come. So now we all got on the plane and looked down. It's finally over. But I guess not completely.


	26. Sightseeing X Landmark X Killua's House

Mika's POV

We were all sitting on a couple of chair in the airport. "That flight was so relaxing." Leorio said.

"Well this time we were in first class not like when we were in thee exams." Kurapika explains.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Gon asked.

"Find train then to Kukuroo Moutain." I say. I was really tired and couldn't wait to get some sleep.

"Ok." Gon says. "Let's go!" We show the guard our hunter cards and it looked so comfortable. I sit down. It's so good... I start nodding off and go to sleep.

Time skip~

Gon was shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes. "Mika! We're finally here!" Gon says exicted.

"Ok.." I say and get up and stretch. We then get off the train. We saw a woman who was working and Gon asked her how to get to Kukuroo Mountain.

"You're going to Kukuroo Mountain?" She asks us and straightened up and smiled. "I'm guessing you're here to see the Zoldyck's. There's a tour bus that leaves the village once a day. A guide will even go along with you."

"A tour bus?" Leorio asks.

"They're really famous the Zoldycks." I say. "It is said that no one knows who they look like. But, it's not true of course."

"We didn't come here to site see." Kurapika explains. "We have some business with the family."

She narrows her eyes with a knowing smile. "There seems to be a lot of tourists eho have buisness with the Zoldycks." I raise an eyebrow. "Well anyway, you'd best bet is to take the bus."

"Thanks a lot Ma'am." Gon says and they walk away. I look at her.

"If you think we're bounty hunters then your wrong." I say and wave and follow the boys leaving her with a surprised expression. We get on the bus and a woman starts talking and I go back to sleep. 2 hours sleep.

Time skip again~

I open my eyes and saw that we were here and there were huge gates. They were blueish grey and had two twin dragonson it. There were two guys who had dynamite. There was a big explosion but the gate stayed.

I moved out of the bus. "That was pretty pointless." I say. "Baka."

"What you did you just say you little brat!" They yelled and I just stared at them. They were pretty weak.

"Well that was rather foolish." A man in grey and brown said. "If you thought that would open up the gate you don't know what you're up against."

"Well, well, the security guard how convenient." The taller one said and lifted him into the air. "I want you to open the  
gate."

"I can't do that." He said. "My master would never forgive me. I'm under strict orders not to let anyone in."

"I wouldn't worry about that." The shorter dark orange hair said. "Once we're through with your master he won't give you much trouble."

"But listen this gate can't be.." The other guy cut him off.

"Listen just shut up and open it!" He growled and tightened his grib and keys fell out and he dropped him on the ground and Gon running towards him asked if he was alright.

They then opened the side door. "Hey listen you two I wouldn't do that!" The 'guard' warned. They smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

The door opended and they stepped in and I walked over. Where everyone was. "Mika you're awake." Kurpaika said. I nodded and looked towards the door.

"If it was that easy to get in there then people would have returned. What's over there?"

"Mike is." He said and got up and walked towards the door and you could here screaming.

"Mike isn't that the name of a cat?" Leorio asked.

"More like a big, huge dog." I say and the 'guard' had a bucket. A hand stretched out, a big furry hand with long claws and white fur. It had the two mens skeletons. People screamed in terror. And the 'guard' took the bones and the bus left.

Time skip~

"So you're his friends." Gon had explained our situation. "It's been a long time, since I last heard that word. My name is Zebro and I've been working at this gate house working on twenty years now, to be honest it's a first.

"No one's ever come here as a friend before and it warms my heart. It really does. As an employee of the family I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but this is a very desolate place, no one ever comes here to visit them.

"Well except guys like them." He motions to the bones. "But I guess that's the cost of doing business. It's not much of a business if you ask me. Well it was very nice of you to come this way for a visit. Thanks a lot."

He bows. "Uh.. It's no problem." Kurapjka says surprised.

"U-uh.. Hey it's our pleasure." Leorio says awkwardly.

"Unfortunately." Zebro says in the basic position. "There's still no way I can allow you to pass through those gates."

"Huh?" Gon asks.

"You saw what happened to those bounty hunters right and that big grisly paw." Zebro says. "Well that belongs to Mike. Thee Zoldyck family guard dog. That beast can't be called off. It only takes orders from family members.

"It's still acting on it's orders given by it's master from 10 years ago." He drinks some tea. "'Kill anyone who sets foot on our property.' But hes pushing it he's not supposed to eat them.

"So there you have it. As long as Old Mike's on the job you better no go in there. The four of you are Master Killua's only friends. I can't let you get eaten alive can I?" He laughs without humor.

"Excuse me, Zebero?" Kurapika asks. "Why doesn't Mike attack you? You have keys to the gate so you have to come in time to time. How do you avoid getting eaten?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's an employee. Mike knows him." Leorio says.

"But that's wrong." I tell him. "As a guard dog they listen to whatever their master orders it shouldn't matter who it is. The order you told to us, you lied."

"What?!" Leorio asks surprised.

"Why would he lie to us?" Gon asks.

"He doesn't want us to get killed so lying and trying to scare us would help him." I explain.

"She's right." Zebro says still smiling. "When I go through the gate I don't use these keyes. The keys up there are meant for intruders like those bounty hunters. There's always a least one or two of their kind on the tour bus that comes up here every weak.

"And they all think they can get inside by simply breaking down the gates. So after awhile I started getting tired of it." He opened his drawer and took out a cigarette and lit it. "So I went through the trouble of having a side door installed, which has a lock."

"I see." Kurapika says.

"Now when they realize they can't break through the main gate, they come after me instead to steal the keys and of course, once they get inside Mike crews them up. It's pretty clever don't you think?" He laughs.

"It sure is." Kurapika says staring deep into his eyes. "You're not really a gate keeper, are you?"

"You're just the man that cleans up after Mike." I say. "And the reason you don't need a key and Mike never attacks you when you walk through the main gate is because-"

I look towards Kurapika to finish. "It's not even locked, is it?" Zebro closes his eyes and smiles.

"Bingo." Leorio chokes over the tea he was drinking.

"WHAT?!" He screams and he head outside. Leorio pushes it and does budge. "This stupis door won't bunge no matter what I do!"

"Well that's because you're not pushing hard enough." Zerbro says.

"YOU GOTTA BE JOKING I'M TRYING EVERYTHING I GOT!" Leorio complains.

"I'm sure you are." Zebro says and I look st gates. "This gate is also known as the Testing Gate. If you can't open it the you haveno business entering the Zoldyck Property." He losens his tie.

"Wait." I say and step foward. "I'll try."

"But Mi-" Gon says but I ignore him and look towards Leorio.

"It's really hard?" I ask and he nods tired. "I guess I give it my all." I push my hands on the gates and push as hard as I can and the door opens to five fast, hits the wall and comes back to normal position. "That wasn't bad..."

"My that's impressive. I can only push the first." Zebro said. "By the way the first gate weighs 2 tons."

"2 TONS! NO WAY!" Leorio yells."Wait did I hear you say first gate?"

"Yes, see for yourself." He said and we looked up. "There are seven gates in all and with every additional gate the weight is doubled."

"Doubled?!" Leorio said surprised.

"What gate number you opens depends on how strong you can push." He explains to us. "By the way when young Master Killua came home he was able to open third gate."

"Really?!" Gon said suprised. "That would be 12 tons."

"Actually it's 16." Kurapika says. "Mika opened up 64."

I smiled lightly. "Killua would be pissed off."

"Now you understand." Zebro says. "They don't live in the same world we do. You can't just waln up to their house and ring the door bell."

"That must be why Illumi didn't seem to care as much if Gon knew the location." I said.

"It's impossible." Kurapika said.

"I know another way." Gon says and we look at him. "We can just call Killua and ask him to open it from thee inside."

I narrow my eyes. "Then that would miss the point, Gon." I say.

"Well then I'm not leaving!" Gon says and sits down and Kurapika and Leorio follow. I sigh and sit down. The sun went down and Zebro went inside and 4 black and grey wolves came out and Kurapika and Leorio got prepared.

"Gon!" Leorio yelled.

"It's ok I'm fine." Gon says.

"Mika..." Kurapika says.

"Same." Leorio and Kurapika wolves attack them and they hit them to the ground while Gon's was in love with him. Mine just looked at me and the others got and stared at me they charged but all they did was lick me.

"I didn't know animals like you!" Gon said suprised.

"They don't." I tell him and stare at they emotionlessly. "Only the dog breed."

They just looked at me shocked. "Alright I give up." Zebro said. "If I don't help you now then you'll find a way to get in sooner or later and then you'll just be devoured and Mike and I would regret it if Master Killua's only friends were eaten. I'll give it a try."

I stayed out here. Knowing it wouldn't work as the phone rang.


	27. Training X Hound X Exhausted

Mika's POV

I strained my ears trying to listen to the conversation as the phone rang. "Hello?" A voice said. Male.

"Yes hello, this is Zebro." Zebro said.

"The 'gatekeeper?'" The younger man said.

"That's right. Sorry to bother you, but I have three young men and a women, who say that they are Young Master Killua's friends." He said not very calmly.

"Master Killua, doesn't have any friends." The other voice said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Zebro said frantically. "Of course, I understand. It won't happen again." He then hung up the phone, his shoulders hunched and he seemed depressed. He sighed and started patting his head. "I should have known he would get mad at me."

"So what happened? Did you get to talk to someone at the house?" Gon asked curiously not being able to hear the conversation on the phone.

"Well, I only spoke to the Zoldyck family butler." He said facing us. "You can't speak to anyone in the family without going through him first. They almost never answer the phone themselves."

Gon looked at the phone dejected but then his face lightened up with an idea. "Hey! Wait! I have an idea!"

"Hn?" Zebro asked him. I knew exactly what Gon was going to say and said it at the same time as him.

"Let's call again okay? I'll talk to him this time!" Everyone looked at me shocked. I gave them a bored look and just stared at the opposing wall.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Zebro said unsurely. "But don't be surprised if he gets mad at you." He then dialed the phone and gave it to Gon.

"Great thanks!" He said and I sighed.

"We are so going to piss off that butler." I said.

"Hello?" The same man said. I think his name was Gotoh. Yeah, that sounds right. "You've reached the Zoldyck Butler Champers."

"Hi there! My name is Gon and I'm here to see Killua. He's a good friend of mine. Do you think I can speak to him please." He said hopeful and politely.

"Master Killua doesn't have any friends." He then hung up.

"Gon it-" But he then dialed it again and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, you've reached the Zoldyck Butler Champers." He said with the same tone as before.

"It's me again!" Gon said angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?! Why can't I talk to-" But he was cut off.

"Master Killua doesn't have any friends." He then hung up again and Gon dialed it even more angry.

"Not going to-" But I was cut off again by Gotoh and Gon.

"Hello, you've reac-" Gotoh said but Gon started yelling.

"LISTEN BUDDY! HOW DO YOU KNOW HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS?! LET ME TALK TO KILLUA RIGHT NOW!" I almost fell at him saying that.

"Did you say your name is Gon?" Gotoh asked.

"That's right!" He barked and I sweat dropped. Gotoh must be pissed.

"Let's assume for a moment that Master Killua is in fact friends with someone named Gon." Gotoh said. "There's no way to know if you're really him now is it?"

"Put Killua on the phone!" Gon yelled. "He can tell!"

"It won't work." I said.

"I assume you mean by the sound of your voice." He stated. "I'm afraid that not good enough."

"Why not?" Gon asked.

Gotoh then replayed what he said earlier and Gon gasped. "It's very easy to record or imitate someone's voice." He and I stated. "Especially when it's over the telephone."

"Yeah! Bu-!" Gon was stopped again.

"Let me guess." Gotoh said. "Now you're going to tell me that he'd know you when he sees you in person right? Again, even though it more difficult there are ways to make yourself look like someone else. And even if you are who you say you are, how do I know that someone's not just using you to get to Master Killua? Assassination is the family business, naturally this creates a lot of enemies. But it's my job to make sure that those enemies won't get anywhere near them."

I took the phone from Gon. "I'm sorry for bothering you, goodbye." I then hung up the phone and sighed.

"Gon, you can't just walk up to their house and expect someone to talk to you." I said saying similar words to what Illumi said.. "Plus we already pissed him off."

"I don't care!" Gon said and ran out the house towards the gates. He was swinging his fishing rod in the air.

"Hey! Gon!" Leorio yelled and right when he let it go I leaped into the air and sat on one of the dragons catching the rod.

"Mika! Let go!" Gon yelled at me.

"Sorry Gon, I'm not going to let you get killed by Mike." I said coldly and yanked the rod and the rest came flying into my hands.

"Gon, what did he tell you?" Kurapika asked.

"He tried to tell me that Killua didn't have any friends and he thinks that we're going to try and kill him. That's why he won't let me in. But if he isn't going to let me in, I'll find my own way!" Gon then jumped up and started climbing up the wall.

"That's too dangerous!" Kurapika said.

"He's right!" If you go up there you'll be chewed up by Pochie or Fido or something." Leorio said and I sweat dropped.

"It's Mike/Mike." Kurapika and I said.

"I know that. But that's not gonna stop me! Because all I'm here to do is see my friend and why do I have to prove that?!" He yelled. "You guys wait for me here! I can do this by myself!" I glared at Gon and left the fishing pole up on the dragon and jumped down.

"That's a suicide mission!" I yelled at him and pulled him down making him fall to the floor. "I'm not gonna let you die Gon!"

"Let me go!" He yelled and got back up staring at me with daggers.

Zedro was saying something but I didn't pay attention until Gon turned his head. "Here Gon, use this." It was the key to the other door.

"Is that the key for the side door?" Gon asked.

"Yes. No sense in breaking your neck trying to climb over that wall." He explained. "It's much easier to use the door."

"Hold on.." Leorio said and then started trailing off.

"To tell you the truth. I agree with what Gon's was just saying." He said not smiling. "It doesn't seem right that in order to see your friends you should have to prove who you are first. But if you climb over the wall. you'll never make it."

"Mike will kill you immediately." I said and Zebro nodded and continued.

"As far as I'm concerned. If you're willing to do something like this, then you've already proved yourself. And that's why I've decided to go in there with you."

My eyes widened and Leorio said what I was thinking. "What?!"

"If I'm with you there's a very slight chance that Mike will recognize me, and that might keep him from attacking you, or… at least I hope so." He explained.

"You don't have to do that." Gon said calmly. "Because you've already gone out of your way so much to help us."

"Oh well, I insist." Zebro said kindly. "It would be the same faith either way."

"Huh?" We all give him a confused look.

"I could never face Young Master Killua, if I'd let his friends get eaten alive by Mike. Without at least trying to help them. If die then, I'll die along with you." Gon looks towards me.

"Sorry, Mika." He says and I give him back his fishing pole. He then looks towards Zebro. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking. I never meant to put you in trouble."

'Good answer.' I think and turn to Zebro. "Hey, can't these guys train somewhere or at least meet Mike?" I say coolly.

"First let's see Mike." He says and was about to get ready to open the door. But I stopped him.

"I got it." I say and then push it to door 3. I step inside and so do the others. I could hear faint, strong footsteps coming towards us fast. We started walking and no one noticed them yet.

"Hey are you sure it's safe for us to be in here?" Leorio asks nervously.

"Of course!" Zebro says cheerfully. "You've entered through the testing gate you're not considered an intruder." Mike, I'm sure, was breathing heavily and Gon stopped putting up his fishing rod looking serious.

"Something's coming." He said and turned his head and there was Mike. He was a robust dog, that looked in between a wolf and a human. When I mean human I just mean his claws, they looked like a human hand with nails/ claws coming out of them. He had white fur and brownish black eyes. His eyes were blank like a machine. He was around 5 maybe 10 times the size of Gon.

"Woah!" Leorio says jumping back.

"Is that him?' Kurapika asks.

"No Kurapika, it's just a huge dog that has white fur and the same claws as the hand that gave Zebro the bounty hunters." I say sarcastically. There was more then one of these dogs here, but the others were farther away.

Zebro laughs. "That's Mike." His eyes became cat-like looking at Gon.

"What a good guard dog." I said in a happy tone and he looked at me. He bent down his head, near my arm making everyone jump back. He was in arm's length and I started petting him. "You're a lot cuter than any other animal I've ever seen." I said in a cold voice but I really like him. Gon took a step forward and Mike growled and flinched and started sweating nervously.

"Mike.." I said and he stopped and I continued to pet him.

"Now do you understand?" Zebro asked Gon, knowingly. "This is a highly trained hunting beast. You thought you could be able to communicate with him, until you looked into his eyes. At the moment Mike is getting to know you by memorizing your appearance and scent. He doesn't care about anything else."

"Like a machine." Kurapika said also sweating nervously.

"Exactly, even though he sees me every day, if I came in through the wrong gate by mistake, he'd kill me in a heartbreak." Zebro explained. "So Gon, do you still think you can tame him?"

Gon shook his head violently. "Uh uh!" He said quickly. "There's no way. I can't. He scares me to much to do that."

"Wait." Leorio said. "If Mike is like a machine then why does he like Mika so much?:

"Good question." Zebro says. "I suppose it's the way you are similar to the Zoldycks."

"Hm?" I ask.

"Your presence." He explained.

"That does make sense." Kurapika said.

"Yeah! Both Hisoka and Illumi liked you." Gon said.

"I won't say like I'd say a mutual understanding and interest." I explained. "But I guess you're right." I look at Mike try to grab some of Mike's face. "Who do I remind you of?"

He obviously doesn't say anything. "Alright, let's get going. The servant's quarters aren't that far from here, I'll put you up for the night."

"What?" They ask.

"I'll put you up for the night. Come on, follow me." He said and I looked at Mike.

"Bye." And walked away.

Time skip~

We were at a wooden house. There was a man outside. Carrying wood. "Seaquant!" Zebro said and the man turned to look at us.

"Well what do you know? We've got company." He said blankly and was staring at me coldly.

"I'll introduce you." Zebro said. "This is Seaquant. He's one of my colleagues. These four are friends of Master Killua's. Their names are Kurapika, Gon, Leorio and Mika."

"Hey there!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Master Killua has friends?" He asked. "Hmph. Well, make yourselves at home, or try to anyway. it won't be easy." I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked away.

"What does he mean by that?" Leorio asked.

"Ok you four, your rooms are right this way. We have to go through these two doors." Zebro says ignoring his question. "So wants to try opening them, anyone besides Mika." I sweat dropped.

"Here." He handed me his fishing rod. "Let me!." Gon used the one arm he could use and put it on the doors. "Like this?" He asked and tried to push. But it didn't even budge. "It won't even budge!" He then tried to push with his back.

"Each one of these doors weighs, 200 kilograms." Zebro explained and Gon pretty much fell on the floor.

"Alright!." Leorio said and spit on his hands and pushed and with much struggle he opened it. There ya go! That wasn't so-" The door then closed shut. "They close shut just like testings gates and won't let up until your all the way inside."

"You coulda told me sooner." Leorio groaned and opened the doors and we all stepped inside. Zebro put on his slippers and took off his shoes and I followed and walked inside.

"Well this is it come on in." Zebro said and they followed while Gon said. "Thank you very much!" And they all fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked completely confused.

"What's with the slippers?" Kurapika asks still on the ground.

"Oh right I forgot. They each weigh 20 kilograms" Zebro said. "Please come in." I walked inside not being able to feel any difference and Seaquant 'Hmph'ed' in the back while he put down the fire. "Here ya go." Zebro said and gave a cup to Leorio.

"Oh thanks." Once he let go Leorio made a yell in response.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Gon asks Leorio who was sweating.

"You'll know soon enough, just try to take a sip of your tea." He said and I did but Kurapika and Gon had to struggle to do it.

"This cup, is… a lot.. heavier than it looks." Kurapika said slowly picking up the cup of tea.

"In order to live here, we have to train ourselves constantly in everything we do." Zebro explained easily taking a sip of tea.

"Wha!" Leorio said surprised.

"Seems, reasonable." I said.

"It certainly makes sense that anyone who lives beyond the testing gate would be stronger than average." Kurapika said.

"Hey! We're hunters right! We should be able to do this no problem!" Leorio said and took a drink of his tea and fell down on the floor. I sweat dropped.

"I don't think that matters." I said. "I'm pretty sure no one besides Illumi is a hunter in the Zoldyck family."

"You're hunters?" Seaquant said, mildly surprised.

"Yeah!" Gon said with a smile as Leorio got up to his feet. "Actually we just passed the hunter exams together."

"Oh?" Zebro said and Seaquant got up.

"Yeah, big deal." Seaquant said.

"Excuse me?!" Leorio said.

"Even if you got a hunter's license that doesn't mean much." He explained. "There are a lots of times where it's completely useless." He then threw the wood into the fire. "I was watching you just now, I bet only one of you, the shortest one. Only opened the testing gate."

They were silent. "That's what I thought." He said putting a hand on his hips still not facing us. "If you can't even open the gate, you have no business being here. You should go home now, before you get hurt."

"HANG ON A SECOND!" Leorio yelled and I covered my ears as he continued. "IF I OPEN THE TESTING THEN YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika said in a warning type of voice

"WELL! I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" He shouted. "I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND LET SOME GUY WHO'S NOT EVEN A HUNTER PUT US DOWN LIKE THAT!"

I uncovered my ears. "How do you know he wasn't previously a hunter?" I asked in a knowing voice. 'He was talking about having a hunter's license, like he had experience.'

"I'm gonna do it too!" Gon said ignoring my comment. "I'll keep on trying for as long as it takes! And I won't quit until i open it!"

"Gon." Kurapika said looking at him.

"Maybe he's right!" He said passionately. "If I can't even open that gate, maybe I don't deserve to be here or talk to someone in the Zoldyck family!"

Kurapika smiled. "I understand. I'm just worried we won't have enough time to train for it, after we leave."

"What do you mean?" Gon asked and I slapped my head.

"I forgot about that." I said sighing.

Leorio then started pushing Gon's forehead with his index finger. "You heard him. I seem to remember some young imbecile, thinking it was too early to start using our hunter's licenses. So we all had to enter the country on tourist visas."

"So that means that you can stay in Padokia for a maximum of 30 days." Zebro explained. We all looked at him. "But the three of you are still quite young. So I think we should have enough time. Would you agree? Would you like to train here with me at the house?" He asked and Gon's face split into a smile.

"Can we?" He asked.

"If you'd like too." He said smiling and so did everyone else.

"How can we refuse that offer?" Kurapika asked.

"I'm ready for it!"Leorio said.

"Well then why don't we get started right away?" Zebro said.

"Yeah!" They said.

"What about me?" I asked and they looked at me.

"You can do what you want for now." Zebro said. "Just don't go too far or else you'll get turned down by one of the Servants."

"Alright." I said and took off the slippers and put on my real shoes and walked out. I was walking for a while and finally saw Mike. "Mika, I don't have anywhere else to go." I said and climbed on his back and leaned back. He didn't seem to mind. I moved my feet up in the air. I could see my weights. 10 tons on each leg. I then went to sleep.

Time skip~

By the time I woke up I was somewhere else. I was completely confused. I seemed closer to the mountain too. "Mike? Where am I?" I looked back and saw a girl sitting on the ground. She seemed bored but serious at the same time. She had dark red hair and green eyes. He looked around 14 years old and had a butler suit on. She didn't seem to notice me. The fur that I was laying on covered me. I heard a crash in the distance and Mike lurched forward.

"This won't be good." And I jumped off him and went into a tree. I could feel someone's eyes on me and looked back but saw nothing. I then jumped away from the girl. She immediately noticed me and I jumped away from her area and looked at her. "Sorry." I said blankly and raced off and saw Gon trapped in a tree branch and jumped towards Seaquant, Kurapika and Leorio. "What happened?"

There was then a gunshot fired by Seaquant and Gon fell down and started running. "Isn't there someway to stop Mike?!" Kurapika yelled.

"No, Mike is a highly trained hunting dog. Only someone in the Zoldyck family can stop him now." There must be some way. If had a highly trained hunting dog running amuck what would I call for him to stop. I then jumped away from the others and whistled at the same time as someone else. I turned towards the noticed and saw a girl, no a guy, with long black hair and blue eyes and a red and orange Kimono. He was wearing lipstick too. I narrowed my eyes and saw Mike run towards us.

The boy who was my height started petting him and I walked away disappearing from his sight.

Time skip~

10 days later I was waiting outside the testing gate. Leorio opened it to gate number 2 and Kurapika opened it to gate number one. Now Gon finally outside.

"Good job you guys." I said with a slight smile on my face. We all then walked to the Servants Quarters.

"Zebro, Seaquant." Gon said. "Thank you so much for all your help!" Seaquant had became nicer since the rescue of Gon.

"Don't mention it." Zebro said. "Just look out for each other ok?"

They nodded. "Now follow the path up the mountain. I believe it will eventually take you up the mountain."

"You don't know?" Leorio asked.

"Well no, to be perfectly honest. I've never been invited up to the house." He said rubbing his head. "I wish I could give you more specific directions."

"You've done quite enough." Kurapika said and he bowed his head and Leorio waved with Gon.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Gon said.

"Right, of course." Zebro said and we walked away. I'm sure we'll be seeing that girl from before. Then we walked into the jungle. There was then the same girl there.

"Who are you?" Gon asked.


	28. Skateboard X Apprentice X Honesty

Mika's POV

The girl didn't answer Gon's question of who she was and just stared at them blankly. She reminded me of Mike meaning that she's a guard of this certain area. Gon didn't seem bothered by it and continued talking. "I'm Gon. We're here to visit Killua." He said pointing to himself. "These are my friends, this is Leorio."

Leorio nodded his head in a friendly manner and said. "Hey." Gon then moved his hand towards Kurapika.

"And this is Kurapika." Kurapika just nodded and then he introduced me. I didn't nod I just gave her a cold stare. She was staring between me and Gon. Gon, probably because he's so friendly and me, because I passed her before. She was probably wondering why I was on the other side and how I got over. Gon then continued to talk.

"We're trying to find our way to the Zoldyck house." He said.

"Go back." She said coldly and Gon seemed surprised that she said that.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You're on private property." She explained. "You do not have permission to be here."

"Hey didn't you hear him ask you what your name is?" Leorio asked. "At least you could do is tell us that first."

"She's probably not going to tell us anyway." I told him. "She's a guard."

"She's right." The girl said. "I'm not going to tell you my name, nor do I desire to know yours either."

"What?!" Leorio yelled walking one step forward. "Listen y-" But Kurapika stopped him from going forward.

"Hey, come on!" He said holding Leorio's right shoulder. "Try not to get upset ok?"

"Didn't you hear her?!" He said angrily to Gon.

"Let me tell you one more time." She said. "Leave immediately." No one moved. "You're on private property. This is the Zoldyck's estate. No one enters without permission."

"But I called ahead on the telephone and all four of us got through the testing gate and Zebro and Seaquant even told us to take this path, up the mountain to the house!" Gon yelled furiously.

"But the Butler's didn't give you permission, did they?" She asked.

"No." I replied since no one else did.

"Well then how can we get permission to be here?!" Gon yelled.

"She just told us." I said but he ignored me. Sometimes I think Gon's too stubborn for his own good.

"I'm Killua's friend but nobody's letting me talk to him!" He said.

"Who knows?" The girl said. Gon gasped. "To be honest, there has never been a president."

"So the only way in is to trespass?" Gon asked.

"Yes." She replied. "It would appear so. Listen." She said as she twirled her cane in the air and made a mark on the ground, similar to a line. "I'm afraid this is as close as you're going to get. Put one foot across this line, I'll remove you by force." Gon and Leorio glared and Gon stepped forward.

"Gon! Wait!" Kurapika said and Gon stopped after a few steps.

"Let me handle this." He said determined. I sighed and moved towards a tree and sat down on the ground.

"This won't be pretty." I said outloud. Gon then continued walking and moved to the girl's right side (her's not our right). Kurapika and Leorio stayed still and Gon took one step over the line and she smacked him with her cane sending him backwards a few feet behind Leorio and Kurapika. There was a bruise on his forehead.

"Gon!" The two yelled and Leorio turned his head towards the girl.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"What did you expect?" She asked. "I told you what would happen but it seems your friend wasn't listening." Leorio's shoulders started to shack.

"That's how you justify by attacking him is that it?" Leorio asked his voice shaking.

"I did make myself very clear." She said blankly and Leorio ran forward.

"THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT!"

"Wait! Come back here!" Kurapika yelled pointlessly.

"TWO CAN PLAY IT THAT GAME!" But as Leorio yelled he was also smacked in the face by her cane sending his glasses flying off his face and him falling to the ground but as he was falling the girl grabbed his tie. Clutching it with one hand and having her cane pointing towards his neck. Kurapika made no move to help him.

"Since this is your first time here. I'll let you off with a warning. But next time, you won't be so lucky." She then let go of Leorio's tie making him land to the ground in a 'thud' and a grunt. 'Why was she going easy on them? Why didn't she just killed us? She's obviously skillful.' "Don't cross this line." She said firmly and then walked away. I didn't move as the threesome left. I knew they were going to be back here and very soon.

Time skip~ Some time later~

Gon, Leorio and Kurapika were back and the girl was waiting in her position, obviously not backing down. I looked at her cane and saw that there was a kind of skull in the cane. Probably a gift and I looked towards the tree and saw that there was a skateboard, and it looked exactly like Killua's he must have dropped it when he returned.

"Back for more?" She asked and I noticed that they were closer than before. "I guess I didn't hit hard enough."

"Please! Listen!" Gon pleaded to the girl. "We don't want to fight you! The only thing we want to do is see Killua! That's why we came back." He said.

"We're his friends, and you may not believe that, but it happens to be true." Kurapika stated. "The four of us met during the hunter exams."

"That is irrelevant." She said. "The reasons for being here, mean absolutely nothing to me." She then moved her cane up to her other hand. "I have my orders. It's that simple."

Leorio let out a sigh and frustration. "Give me a break!" He said annoyed. "It seems to me like you're just another version of Mike."

"Exactly." She said emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Leorio asked. "That figures." Gon then stepped forward making Kurapika become eggy. Kurapika put down his bag and took out his twin swords that he had. Leorio looked towards him.

"She already warned us once before." He explained. "We won't get a second chance." Leorio then took out his knife.

"I hear ya." He said and I moved one of my Ben's knives down just in case their lives become endangered. Gon was right near the girl and hadn't crossed the line yet. He then looked towards the tree that held the skateboard.

"That's Killua's skateboard, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, that's right." She said.

"I wonder what it's doing over there." He asked, he obviously wanted her to answer it.

"Master Killua, gave it to me as a present." Liar.

"He gave it to you?" Gon asked surprised. "But, why?" Her face changed slightly.

"He didn't tell me why." She explained looking towards Gon. "He just gave it to me."

"I'm sorry but that's a little hard for us believe." Leorio said. "Because during the Hunter Exam, he hardly ever went anywhere without that thing."

"I can imagine that's true." She said. "He's rarely been seen without it ever since he got it as a child."

"Hn." Leorio said. "That's my point! We all know how much Killua loved that skateboard!" He spat. "And I for one, don't think that he just gave it to someone without some kind of explanation! Anyway! We didn't come here looking for a fight! So why don't you just let us pass?! One more thing! If you're lying to us and we find out that Killua was actually forced to leave his skateboard for some other reason! And! We find out that you had anything to do with it! Then you! Have better watch out!"

I sweat dropped at his threat. I was sure that that girl could kill Leorio. I was almost absolutely certain that she would kill him if he tried to kill her.

"Oh really?" She asked obviously not scared of his threat.

"Yeah!" Leorio yelled. "Consider it a warning!" He then tightened his hold on his knife. "And we're not giving you any second chances either."

"Um, excuse me." Gon said and she stared at him. "Did he really give you his skateboard without saying why?"

"That's correct." She said.

"Are you sure?" Gon pushed.

"If you don't want to believe that's fine. But that is how it happened."

"Alright! Then I'll try to prove that's true!" Gon said.

"You're going to prove it?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"And how do you propose that?" She asked.

He looked down. "Just like this." He then stepped on the line making the other two move forward. The girl cut the side of Gon's left cheek, causing blood to come out and hit Leorio causing him to fly back and knocked out Kurapika's twin swords out of his hand and then twisted her cane and smacked Gon to her left, near the grass.

They were all down and in pain. Leorio and Kurapika pulled their heads up. "You held back during your attack. I thought you weren't going to do that anymore?"

"Yes, that was my mistake." She said. "You all seem to have such good reflexes, but I hope you got the point. You don't belong here. So you'd better turn around." Gon then got back up with a bloody nose. "Go back to where you came from."

"You're right." Leorio said. "She's definitely going way easy on us."

"But still get a sense of her true power." Kurapika replied. "I don't understand why she'd do that when she can just as easy eliminate us. There's gotta be a reason."

'So she actually does believe us.' I thought. 'She doesn't want to kill Killua's friends.'

"There's gotta be a reason." Kurapika stated.

"If we knew that than we definitely be able to fight her." Leorio said.

"Exactly." Kurapika said.

"But how the heck are we supposed to figure that out?" Leorio said rubbing his head. "Just look at her face it gives nothing away!"

"Looks don't account for much." Kurapika said. "To be honest, in physical appearance alone I'd never would have guessed that you would've wanted to become a hunter." Leorio grunted in annoyance and narrowed his eyes. Gon then stood up.

"Leorio, Kurapika. Stay where you are leave this to me." Gon said.

"But Gon!" Kurapika yelled as Gon moved forward and then looked at me.

"Mika, you won't move unless we're about to die right?" I nodded. He then continued walking and every time he moved towards the line he got sent back to the ground. After the sun set he started getting use to the punches on occasion he would fall back but most of the time he would be only pushed back by his legs and then continue to walk. By the end of it. Gon had a bloody nose, an eye that wouldn't open, dirty, bloody clothes, marks on his face and pink bruises on his face.

It wasn't a pretty sight. The girl also seemed to be slowing down and feeling more guilty by every punch to the cane she had to give Gon. By the 30th or so strike she had a blood stain of Gon's blood on her right cheek. Gon then got up again and she seemed surprised.

"Enough. You have to stop." She said. Gon started moving again. "Please don't." He walked over gain and the girl hit him again put Gon only moved back and didn't fall, leaving marks on the ground. The girl's face became angry and she started sweating. "You have to stop doing this. It's useless! Why can't you see that?! I can't let you cross this line! it's impossible! Why don't you stop him?!"

She yelled at us. "You guys are his friends!" We didn't make a sound or moved a muscle. She seemed taken aback by the determined look in Kurapika and Leorio's eyes.

"Who are you?" Gon asked the girl looking down towards the ground.

"Huh?" She asked confused looking towards Gon.

"You didn't tell me before." He said. "I just wanna know who you are."

"Me.. uh.. I'm a servant's apprentice of the Zoldyck family." She said. She didn't understand what Gon was asking her.

"No. I meant your name." He said. "Tell me your name."

"I'm an apprentice.. Training to become a servant." Her voice was starting to croke. "I haven't been given permission to tell you."

"But they didn't actually.. stay you couldn't tell someone your name did they?" He said stepping forward slowly. "So let's try it one more time. Who are you?"

"I'm C-Canary." She said.

"Okay." Gon said and looked at her with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Canary."

"I answered your question!" She said. "Will you please leave now?"

"I have another question." He said stepping forward again.

"You do?" She said surprised.

"We've come all this way to see our friend, Killua." Gon said. "Could you let us through?"

"Master Killua is the chosen heir to the family." She explained to us. "They'll do everything in their power to protect him. You can't just walk up to the house let he's a normal person. Besides. People like you aren't…. qualified to be his friend."

"To be friends with someone." Gon started. "You don't need… qualifications. I told Killua's brother the same thing. You don't qualify to be a friend." She looked down at her cane. The skull most have been something Killua wanted to give her. "You just are."

"NO! That isn't true!" She yelled. "I don't know how things work where you come from, but around here you can't just say things like that! Everyone who works here is responsible for a designated area of the estate! My duty is to make sure no one crosses this line! You can't just walk into someone else's world and expect them to change the way they do things! That's never gonna happen here!"

Gon moved three more steps. "Hey, Canary?" Gon asked but Canary cut him off.

"Stay back Gon!" She yelled.

"You know that story, you told us about Killua giving you that skateboard?" He asked. "I'm starting to believe that's true. And if it is… then, you're Killua's friend too aren't you?" Her eyes widened. "And cause you are, I think you believed us right from the beginning! That's why you're trying to be easy with us."

Canary looked down. "You're wrong!" She yelled sadly. "Master Killua would never be friends with me. He'd never give me that skateboard as a gift! The truth is….. he just dropped it there. I was only imagining that it was give to me. I'm just an apprentice… Not even a servant.. I shouldn't even be thinking about things like this… I'll never be one of Master Killua's friends."

"Why?" Gon asked. "Is it because of your status?"

"Yes.." She said. "I'm… I'm just like Mike! I only exist to fill out my master's orders… That's how it is…"

"Who are you?" Gon asked again making her look at him.

"My name is Gon Freeces. Killua's a friend of mine and I'll do whatever it takes to see him. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm an apprentice. Training to be a servant to the Zoldyck family." She said.

"I thought your name was Canary?!" Gon yelled making her flinch. "It doesn't matter you're an apprentice! Your name is Canary! You've drawn a line through the ground won't let anyone cross it because that is what you've been told to do! But why don't you ever cross the line?! Why do you stay on that side and do everything they say?!"

"Because those are the rules." She said.

"Because of the rules?!" He asked angrily.

"That's right." She said relaxing her body.

"And what about Killua?!" Gon yelled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"If you only follow rules then did Killua actually say you couldn't be his friend because you're an apprentice?!" Gon asked and she was silent for a while and she seemed to be having a flashback and she was back to the present. Her shoulders started shaking and it seemed as though she was going to cry.

"First time I saw Master Killua." She explained. "He spoke to me like an equal! and I said something that hurt him." Her grip tightened on her cane. "Now what should I do?!"

Gon moved over the line and she flinched but didn't hit him with the cane like before. "You see that wasn't so hard." He then looked at her with a determined face. "That proves you're different than Mike. No matter how hard you try to denial your feelings they're still there.I know they are. Because every time you say Killua's name I can see it in your eyes, and you just can't hide that." He was smiling at her and she started crying.

"Please help him." She said tears running down his eyes. "Please help Master Killua. You must help him." I felt some movement and ran over to Canary and Gon as fast as I could and caught something before it hit her but another attack was on the left side and Canary fell to the floor. I lowered my hand as it throbbed in pain. My hand was broke so I had to snap it back in pace. But a nerve was damaged and I couldn't move my arm. I looked over and saw… the boy from before with a woman in an expensive looking white, purple, yellow and pink dress with something over her eyes and a strange hat. Her eye was red and she didn't look happy to see us at all.


	29. Killua X Punishment X Family Meeting

Mika's POV

The boy and the woman stepped forward. There was a tense atmosphere as Canary feel on the ground. The cane that Canary was holding rolled over to Gon's foot and everyone gasped in horror.

"Huh?! Hey!" Leorio said and ran over to the girl as Kurapika stepped forward.

"How shameful." Killua's mother I believe said and Kurapika and I looked up. "We can't have the servants speaking like that." Killua's mother moved her head up so we could see the machine over her eyes and most of her head. There was one part in the middle that glowed an ominous red color. The rest of her face besides her lips were bandaged. She was wearing red lipstick. "Silly girl made it sound like as though we were torturing poor Killua. But what does she know? She's only an apprentice."

Kurapika moved over the line that Canary had made and looked towards her. "How is she Leorio?"

Leorio smiled while sweat ran down his face. "It's okay, she's just unconscious."

Gon took a deep breath and looked towards the two to the left. 10 feet away. The woman's eye monitor turned a low yellow color to bright green. I stood over near Gon and stared at the pair. "Why did you do that?!" He asked angrily

"Gon, be careful." I told him. I didn't want his death on my hands. They would never forgive me. Plus, I do care about Gon.

"Ah." She said with recognition. "You must be Gon and Mika." I blinked at her shocked. Who told her? Was it Killua? "Illumi's, told me all about you two. Kil is also aware that you have… ventured onto the premises." Of course, Illumi did. Killua's mother moved her purple fan to her mouth and continued to speak. "He asked me to pass along a message, would you like to hear it?"

Gon replied in an "Uh." But didn't answer, she relayed it anyway. I believe it was a recording of his voice. Possibly.

"I was happy to hear that you came to visit. Thanks for thinking of me. But right now, I'm unable to see you. Sorry." She then paused and seemed to remember something. "My goodness! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Killua's mother." She then moved to the boy to her right. "And this young lad, is Kalluto."

I stared at him and he stared back. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and surprisingly, he nodded back.

"Wait a second, that's his-" Leorio started starstruck.

"That's his mother?" Kurapika said and I moved towards him and lightly jabbed him in the stomach.

"Don't give her any reason to kill us." I whispered and he nodded and looked back to the two.

"As you know, Killua is indisposed and won't be entertaining any guests today." She told us. I think she actually is really torturing him. Killua hates his family. "It's an unfortunate situation but it can't be helped, you had best be on your way."

Gon whipped his face where the blood was dripping down and looked at her. "I was wondering if you could tell us what's so important that he can't see us."

Her monitor eye was turning into a lighter green and making electronic sounds. "He's in solitary confinement." Leorio and Kurapika looked at her shocked and Leorio said.

"Are you serious?" He was shocked as any normal person would be.

"As you are aware, he attacked his brother and I and ran away from home. But he regretted his actions and when he finally decided to come back home, he let himself be locked up without any protest, and for when he's being released, well, that's entirely up to him." Her monitor turned a bright yellow and she started yelling angrily.

"What?! KILLUA'S GONE!" She then screamed out in horror as we just stared. "What are you doing Grandpa?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO STICK YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG?! HE SHOULD BE CHAINED UP! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

She then picked up her skirt side and curtsied and looked at us, still frantic. "Excuse me, I have another matter I have to attend to safe journey, please come again." She then started moving but Kalluto stood still looking at me and Gon.

"Excuse me! Wait!" Gon yelled and she flinched but did not look back, only stopped moving. "Please, Ma'am, if it's not too much trouble would you let Killua know that we'll be in the area for 10 more days?"

She looked back her eye green. "I'll be sure to tell him, thank you for coming. Good day." She still moved and we looked at Kalluto, who had an angry face.

"Kalluto! What are you waiting for?! Let's go!" She said sterning and he looked over.

"Yes, mother." His voice was lower than the average girl but sounds feminine. He then moved away swiftly.

After a few seconds Gon looked towards the cane. "I don't know about you guys, but those two give me the creeps. I don't believe for one second, that Killua would come back voluntarily-" Leorio said and I spoke to him with humor in my voice,

"Would you?" I asked him. He shook his head and continued talking.

"Gon, we can't turn back now, what do you say we follow them?" He asked him.

"But, if we follow them we'll get killed." I told him. "They are assassins, plus I wouldn't want to be behind those two."

Gon nodded. "Yeah, but if we do that." He picked up the cane. "I have a feeling that Canary will be blamed for not stopping us."

Leorio sighed and Canary opened her eyes without anyone else noticing. "You're probably right." She then stood up and we looked at her.

"Don't worry." She told us and put her hand on the purple bruise in pain.

"Huh?" Kurapika asked.

"It's okay. I'll take you to the Butler's' Quarters." She told us. "Then, maybe, there you can get a direct telephone line to the Zoldyck Mansion."

"Then I- we can talk to Killua?" Gon asked.

"He won't answer." She told us. "But if Master Zeno does, then maybe." She then walked forward and we walked pass the line and walked towards our destination.

Time skip~

It was nighttime and we were still walking. "Killua's mom was sure acting weird, I hope everything's alright." Gon said as we walked through the trees.

"Hmm." Kurapika said and looked towards Gon. "Whatever it was it upset her enough to make her leave in a hurry."

"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom?" Leorio said and I stared at him blankly but said nothing.

"After 10 minutes we were finally there at the Butler's Quarters. Though it didn't look like it, more like a mansion. It was huge.

"There it is." She said nonchalantly.

"You mean that's the Butler's Quarters?!" Leorio said surprised. "You would think that would be the Zoldyck Mansion."

"No, this is butler's only." Canary told us. "This is where all of them live."

"I guess, that means Killua's not in there." Gon and I said.

"Right, he's in the main house, farther up." She told us still looking forward.

"This is definitely a different world from where we live in." Kurapika said and I nodded in agreement.

As we continued to walk forward we saw the lights of the house and 5 figures in the distance. They all stared at us. There was a man with glasses and black hair and eyes that stood out the most. I wonder if we will get out of here alive.


	30. Mika X Nen X Type

What type of Nen do you want Mika to have?


	31. Coin Toss X Reunion X Change of Clothes

Mika's POV

We stared at the Butlers and Leorio began to speak. "It looks like they were expecting us." He says.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling, we're not going to get a warm reception." Kurapika replied and I gave a nod in agreement.

"We've never been welcomed here since we talked to one of the Butlers before we went into the gate." I told the group. We looked back at the Butlers and the Butler in the middle closed his eyes slightly staring at Canary.

"Canary." He said and I noticed he was the same Butler as before. Just as cold and strict as I remembered.

"Yes?" Canary said looking sorry and guilty.

"You're dismissed." He told her and she closed her eyes and said

"Yes." Sadly and walked away from us until we couldn't see her.

"We aren't going to have to fight them, are we?" Gon asked.

"We wouldn't be able to win even if we gave our lives." I told him and the group. "All we can do is wait for them."

"Yes, but I'm not completely sure. There are five of them and I guess they all outrank Zebro and Canary." Leorio said.

"In any case we need to be very careful." Kurapika told all of us and we started moving forward until they would stop us. But something unexpected happened. All five of them bowed their heads and we looked at them shocked and stopped moving to stare at them.

"We apologize for our previous discourtesy. Since then the lady of the house as told us to accept you all as honorable guests, and to extend you every possible courtesy." He was the same man who was yelling at us on the phone. I had a bad idea and if my hunch is correct. We may or may not get out of the Butler's Quarters alive. "Please, come inside and let us attend to your injuries."

Gon stepped forward and started talking. "Sure, but can you first tell us where Killua is?" He asked kindly. The man rose his head and looked at Gon. "I- no we-" He looked towards me and I looked at the man and he stared at us. "We want to see him as soon as possible."

"I suppose that you're Gon." He then looked over to me "And you must be Mika, am I correct?"

Gon let out a "Huh?" and the man continued to speak to us. "The lady of the house has told me everything. So, then lady and gentleman's, follow me."

We walked inside and they started to patch up the wounds that Gon and I received. Mine from Killua's mother and Gon from Canary. As we waited Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and I sat down. On the table there was fruits, a drink, accessories and a knife. Leorio was looking at the whole room in wonder. "Come on, Butler's actually live here?!" He yelled surprised. It was a very nice spot.

"Indeed we do, please make yourself at home." One of the Butlers said kindly.

"Yeah, we'd love to but we didn't come all this way to kick back and relax, you know." Leorio explained.

"The Head Butler, Gotoh, is making an inquiry on your behalf as we speak. It will only be a few moments." He tells us. I looked over to Canary since she was here and she looked very nervous and anxious. She was worried about something. The door opened and out walked Gotoh. He closed the door behind him and began walking.

"Well then, I trust that you're feeling somewhat better now, Gon, Mika." Gotoh asks us and I just stare as Gon starts talking.

"Yeah, much better." Gon says. "Thanks."

Gotoh sits down and continues talking. "Glad to hear it. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Gotoh and I'm the Head Butler here. If you need anything during your stay please do not hesitate to ask." Gotoh says. Why is he being so nice to us? I know Killua's mother hates us, so why is acting this way?

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, but we're only here for one reason and that's to see Killua. The only thing we'd like you to do for us is to show us how to get to the Mansion." Leorio says pushy and politely at the same time.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." He tells us.

"And why not?" I say rudely. All of these Butlers surrounding us, Canary looking nervous and this guy. They're all making me on edge.

"Because at the moment, Master Killua is on his way here." Gotoh explains to us.

"Is he really?!" Gon asks surprised and excited.

"You sure?!" Leorio asks with the same tone as Gon.

"Yes, he'll be here shortly." Gotoh says.

Gon gives out a small cheer and Leorio and Kurapika look at him, while I stare straight at Gotoh. "Alright! We finally get to see Killua!"

Leorio gives out a laugh. "Yeah, I wonder what he's going to do if he sees us?" Kurapika agrees with Leorio and they laugh.

"But I wonder." I say and they stare at me. "If they're going to let us get through to see him."

"What do you mean, Mika?" Gon asks me.

"Don't you find it a bit strange?" I say looking at the three of them.

"What?" Leorio asks.

"If you remember Killua's mother hated us, you can tell by the way she was speaking to us, though she was polite she had a type of hostility towards us. If she didn't then why would she has hit Canary? Besides it being her job if Killua's mother was perfectly fine with us and believed that we were good for her son, then why did she bother coming to talk to us?"

"Maybe she had a change of heart?" Leorio says.

"But why did she get so angry before she left?" I ask. "She seemed to be talking about KIllua's situation with another of her family members so why wouldn't she just kill us, so Killua would have nothing else to go back to. He wouldn't have a need to leave and he would of stayed home with his family." I tell them.

There was complete silence and I continued on. "The other strange thing is about how the Butlers reacted to us. If you remember from before they didn't seem very keen on us being here and seemed to want to kill us." I look towards Gotoh. "Especially him." I then look back at the boys. "Then they allow us to walk in here and clean up other injuries isn't that a bit suspicious? Al-"

"In the meantime, since you are our guests you shouldn't get bored while you wait." Gotoh interrupts me and we look at him. "So I have an idea, why don't we play a little game."

"A little game?" Gon asks confused.

"Sure, why not?' Gotoh asks coolly. "Don't worry it's very simple you'll see. This game is a long standing tradition of the Butlers who live in these Quarters. Please, consider it our way of welcoming you."

"Yeah, okay." Gon says unsurely.

"Good, let's begin." He says and moves his hand into his shirt pocket.

Canary's breath hitches and I can't help but wonder what he has.

"Huh?" Everyone says and he pulls out a gold coin. In the middle there was a flag underneath with 3 7's and around it were stars. Everything was in Gold. He smiles.

"So is everyone ready?" He then tosses up the coin and moves his hands both at the same time and crosses them and one hand catches the coin. We stare at him blankly. "Now then, which hand do you think the coin is in?"

Leorio, Kurapika and Gon smile and we all say. "It's in your left hand/ Left." He then moves his left hand and there was the coin.

"You are correct let's try it again." He says and puts it in his other hand. "Only faster this time." He then moves his hands so that they would like they would be impossible to see with normal vision. "Now then, which hand is it in now?"

"Oh man that was pretty fast." Leorio says. I wonder if any of us will get it wrong.

"But I could still see it." Gon says.

"Yeah." Kurapika says and I nod in agreement.

"It's in your left hand again/ Left, again." We all say and he opens his hand and it's not there.

"You're holding it in between two of your fingers." I say. I used to have to play this game when I was younger. He nods and moves the coin so everyone could see it. They all sigh in relief. He then holds the coin again and smiles.

"Well, you're right again, impressive." The Butlers clap and Canary just stares.

"Ha-ha, you are going to have to do better than that." Leorio says cockily.

"Don't tempt him." I tell him.

"Alright, if you think you're up for it let's get serious." Gotoh says with a knowing smile.

"Serious, then what were you doing?" Leorio asks.

"The first two round were a little warm up. So watch closely and I think you'll see what I mean." He flips the coin up and in the middle of it in mind air and moves his hands around so it would look like multiple hands and he catches the coin.

"Well, which hand?" He asks more seriously and there was silence.

"Um.. I think I know but I'm not sure." Leorio says.

"Think very carefully before answering." Gotoh says. "This time the stakes are higher."

"What do you mean by that?" Leorio asks.

"This time, if you guess wrong then you are out." It seemed like Gotoh was showing his true colors.

"And what happens during these rounds if all of us answer wrong and are out?" I ask as the boys look at the other Butlers.

"Let me clarify." Gotoh says. "I've known Master Killua since the day he was born, and it's not really my place to say this, but I are about him like I would my own son. To be completely honest, the thought of you taking Master Killua away from here completely infuriates me. So, which hand is it in? My right or my left? You can guess what will happen if all of you are wrong. Choose now."

"Um… right.." Leorio says.

"Your left!" Kurapika says quickly and Gotoh looks at him and he unclenches his fists and there the coin was in his left hand. It was bent. Leorio puts his head down and says nothing as Gotoh moves his hand up towards his glasses and continues to speak.

"When I spoke to the lady on the phone, I could hear the pain in her voice. She has decided to let her son go even though it breaks her heart." He says and tosses the coin on the table near Gon and I. "That is unforgivable." He then takes out another coin. "Before Master Killua arrives there is something I need to decide, this will be our own judgments in our own way." He moves the coin in front of his face, seething with anger. "You have no choice in the matter." He then squints his eyes and the other Butlers pulls out knives.

"Oh come on!" Leorio says and then a different Butler moves over to Canary and we all look towards her. She had a knife to her throat. Gon was about to move but Gotoh stopped him.

"Don't move!" He yelled. "If you do I'll give him the order to chop of her head. Although it wouldn't be much of a loss, she couldn't even do what we asked of her, she doesn't deserve to live."

Gon was still standing.

"Gon." Kurapika and I said and he sat down.

"Listen to me!" Gotoh yelled. "From now on, anyone who makes a mistake and guesses wrong is out. And if it just so happens that all four of you are out before Master Killua arrives, I'll simply tell him that you've gon all ahead. To a place from which you'll never return."

"Very well shall we begin?" Gotoh asks.

"Where's Killua?" gon asked.

"Silence! At this moment you're living on our time. Now then, the only words that should be coming out of your mouth are left or right." Gotoh said.

"We understand, go ahead and flip the coin." Kurapika said.

Gotoh 'hmphed' but flipped the coin. The coin was in the air and Gotoh was moving much faster than before. The few hands we saw before turned into 20. After 10 seconds the coin fell and anyone with ordinary site would be unable to see it at all. "So tell me which hand."

There was uther silence. "There's no time to waste you only have til the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Right hand." I say and no one else answered.

"If you don't answer than I will have to chop of her head." Gotoh said.

"Hang on it's in the left!" Leorio.

"And I say right!" gon yelled.

"Me too!" Kurapika said.

He opened his hand. It was in the right hand and Leorio was out.

"'That means you are now out." Gotoh told Leorio and he sighed.

"That's it, it's up to you guys now." He told us.

"Once more." He said and flipped the coin. There were around 50 of his hands. "So which is it?" We all looked at each other.

"I think it's in your right hand." Kurapika said.

"So, I'll choose your left hand!" gon said pointing to it.

"And you." Gotoh asked and it was more of a command than anything else.

"Your left hand." I told him.

"That was pretty clever of the first two to choose the other hand, even if you're just guessing, one or two of you will get to stay." He then opened his hands. "It was in my left hand, so. It looks like another one is out. Than one remains."

"gon, Mika." Kurapika said to us and he flipped the coin.

"Hey just wait a minute!" gon yelled and Gotoh grabbed the coin.

"What now?! If you're trying to stall for time, I'll have her killed."

"No, that's not it. I was wondering if I could borrow that knife for a minute would you mind?" He didn't answer. "You don't need to worry." gon said and took off his bandage on his eye. "I won't do anything stupid." Gotoh moved his eye slightly and one of the Butlers put it one of the knives to gon's neck.

"Very well." He then moved forward, grabbed the knife and took it and cut part of his eyelid. To reduce the swelling. He then took tap and pulled his eyelid up so he could see through both of his eyes. The Butler moved the knife from his neck and gon blinked and smiled.

"Alright! I'm ready!" He said. "I can see better now! Let's go!"

"Hmph, Ready." Gotoh said and he tossed up the coin and there were about a hundred of his hands. "Which hand?"

gon looked at me and we nodded.

"You're left." We said together and gon pointed to it. Gotoh smirked and there was the coin in his left hand. Kurapika and Leorio both sighed in relief.

"Very good." He then stood up. "But it's not over yet."

The boys left out "Huhs?" As two different Butlers moved forward. He then tossed the coin in the air and all three of them moved at the exact same speed and the coin was gon and they all closed their hands.

"Now then, who has the coin?" He asked us.

"Do you know?" Leorio asked us and gon gave them a big smile while I had a small one. He then pointed behind himself.

"The guy standing behind us has it./!" We said and the guy looked surprised and Leorio and Kurapika looked back.

"Really?" Leorio asks.

"Are you sure?" Kurapika said surprised. The man then moved his arm so we could see it and opened up his hand and there was the coin.

We looked back at Gotoh and he smiled and started clapping. "Outstanding." They then moved the knifes and the butlers all laughed and started clapping. We gave them confused looks.

"That was very well played." The Butler on the left of Gotoh said.

"Yes, truly amazing." The Butler on the right said.

"Well done kid." The Butler on the right side of the room said.

"Hey, Gotoh!" Killua's voice said.

"Killua!" gon said and I gave a smile. Finally, he's here. The Butler on Gotoh's left then looked at him and Gotoh nodded.

"I hope this little game of mine didn't upset you, and if it did then I'm very sorry." Gotoh told us. "But, you have to admit it did help us pass the time, didn't it."

"You implied that our lives were at risk to make the game more fun?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes." Gotoh said.

"We've been here for a while so, it did help." I told him.

"Woah." Leorio said looking at him watch. "You're right the time just flew by." He then gave Gotoh a thumbs up. "And I have to say that you have a impressive performance."

"But was it only a performance or did you really want to kill us?" I ask him.

"Of course, I felt hostility towards you but now I know that you a truly Master Killua's friends." Gotoh told us, he then gave a short bow. "I sincerely apologize."

"It's alright." We told him and the door opened. There was Killua standing there with a few marks on his face.

"Killua!" gon yells.

"gon!" Killua also yells smiling.

"Wow, I still can't believe you're here." Killua says.

"Yeah." gon replies.

"What happened? Your face is a mess." Killua says pointing and smiling at gon's face.

"Yeah, so is yours." gon says and does the same thing as Killua. Kurapika, Leorio and I then walk over to the boys and Killua looks at us.

"You guys don't look that good either." Killua says. "Especially you, Reolio."

"What was that?!" Leorio yells.

"Let it go." Kurapika says.

"And what happened to you?" Killua asks me and I stare at him blankly. "Your face looks worse than before!"

I glare at him and give off a smirk. "Well you look weaker and uglier since the last time I saw you, Kil." I told him.

"Don't call me Kil!" He yells he then sticks his tongue out at me and looks a"How come?" gon asks all of us. "Anyway, I think we should try and leave here as soon as we can。

"How come?" Gon asks.

"Because there's still a chance my parents might change their minds." He then looks at Gotoh. "Gotoh do me a favor."

"Of course." He says.

"No matter what my mom tells you. I don't want you following me." He tells him and Gotoh bows.

"Of course, Master. Prepare the departure of Master Killua and his friends." Gotoh tells the other Butlers.

"Come on let's go already." Killua tells us.

"Uh.. Hang on just a minute." Gon says and we looked at Canary. "Canary, you don't have to worry about Killua anymore, okay?"

"Huh?" Killua asks.

"Thank you I appreciate that." She says moving.

"Okay, let's get out of here already." Killua says. He's so pushy. We start talking to Killua about everything that has happened.

"Master Killua." Gotoh says and Killua turns to him.

"What do you want? I already told you I'm leaving, don't try and stop me." He says angrily.

"Canary has something to say." He tells him and we look at Canary. She was holding Killua's skateboard.

"Master Killua." Canary says and we look at her. "I brought this, for you."

He smiled at her. "Oh, thanks. But why don't you hang on to it for me, Canary?"

"As you wish Master." She says happily and bows.

"Mister Gotoh!" Gon says and I walk over with him.

"What can I do for you?" Gotoh asks us.

"We have to ask you something." Gon says.

"Won't you be lonely without Killua?" We ask him.

"Oh, no. I believe that is a Butler's duty to service his employer without having any personal or emotional attachment what so ever." He says bowing.

Gon and I turn away and stare at each other with a blank look. "You're lying." Gon then sticks out his tongue.

"Hey, kids." Gotoh says and we look at him as he tosses the coin in the air and catches it. "One more time."

"It's in your left." Gon says.

"It's in your right." I say.

He then opens his hands and it's in his right hand.

"What? Mika how did you know?" Gon asks me.

"I used to play this game a lot when I was a kid." I told him.

"Yes, it was all a trick. Sometimes this world can be a very unfair place. Please be careful and look after Master Killua please for me." He tells us and we catch up with everyone else.

Time skip~

We were on the train and far away from Killua's house. "I know, he got that with that one too. And when he told me how he did it, it was so simple."

"I probably worked something like this." Kurapika says and he catches it.

"Which hand?" He asks Gon.

"Awe that's easy it's in your left hand." Gon says. He then opens his hand and it was in his right hand.

"What?! No way!" Gon says. "I don't get it."

"You see, Gotoh was actually using two coins the whole time. He cleverly concealed the other coin in his hand while flipped with the second coin. He lets you see which hand he catches it in. This is where the trick comes in. When he asks you "Which hand is it in?" He lifts his arms so you see the backs of his hands. The coin then slips into his sleeve." Gon then freaks out. "Using this technique, he can control the outcome of the game."

"Oh! That is so annoying!" He growls angrily and I smile.

"Well to be fair he probably only used it on the last round." Killua says smiling. "Even though it's just a game, Gotoh doesn't like to cheat."

"I'm glad to hear that." Gon says smiling his anger gon. We then go to sleep since it was getting too late and we've been working hard. Gon and Killua were still awake but I ignored.

Time skip~

It was time for us to say goodbye and we were all talking to each other while we were in the airport.

"What are your plans Gon?" Leorio asks him.

"Look for your father or are you going home first?" Kurapika asks him as well.

He takes out the badge that Hisoka had Number 44. "First I'm going to find Hisoka and punch him in the face so I can give him his ID badge! I can't even think about finding my Dad or going to see Aunt Mito until I'm done with that!"

"Oh? Do you know where to find Hisoka?" Killua and I ask.

"Uh… Not really." Gon ask and we give him a flat look.

"Well that figures." Leorio says.

"I think we might know where to find him." I say with Kurapika.

"Yeah, how do you know that?!" Gon asks us.

"Hisoka told us during/ after our matches." We tell them. "On September 1

, he'll be at Yorknew city."

"He'll be in Yorknew City?" Leorio says.

"So all I need to do is show up?" Gon asks

"Yeah, you can count on him being there." Kurapika says.

"But September 1

." Gon groans. "That's still six months away!"

"What's so special about September 1

?" Killua asks.

"Hey wait! There's an auction, the biggest in the world." Leorio says to us while snapping his fingers.

"That's right." Kurapika says agreeing with Leorio for once. "It's being held from the first to the tenth. They're auctioning off a vast collection of most rare and valuable artifact from every country in the world, and because it's the largest concentration of wealth and power in one place, it attracts not only season collectors but foragers, counterfeiters and all sort of low lives."

"You think the Phantom Troupe is going to be there?" Leorio asks Kurapika

'The Phantom Troupe..'

"It's entirely possible." Kurapika tells him. "But I think it's safe to say that I'll find some of their associates there."

"Does that mean you're going?" Gon asks.

"Yeah, I'm afraid this is where we part ways. I need to go and find some money if I want to participate in the auction."

"Well that makes sense." Leorio says.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if I can get a job as a hunter. Maybe someone will hire me." He says smiling and sounding hopeful. He looks towards me. "Mika are you going too?"

I look at him. "Hisoka did say this '

' So I guess I'll go to Heaven's Arena."


	32. Zoldyck Arc to Heavens Arena Arc

It's finally time for Heavens Arena. Can you believe it?! I'm so happy! Mika has become so popular on the other sites and this one as well. Thank you everyone!

Things to expect

*Machi makes an appearance and Mika notices her

*Mika's Nen type is revealed

*Hisoka ㈟3

*Mika becomes closer to Gon and Killua

*Mika's appearance change

*EXCITEMENT!

Stick in to read about more of Mika's adventures in HxH! Bye bye!㈟5㈟3㈟1㈟2


	33. Disguise X Heaven X Fight X Training

Mika's POV

Kurapika and Leorio had left and it was only Gon, Killua and I as we watched the airship go away from our sight. I had decided on staying with them because I had a feeling that we were going to be going to the same place very soon. We started walking.

"Well I guess that leaves just the three of us, what do you want to do?" Gon asks us.

"Isn't that obvious?" Killua says bluntly. "We've gotta start training." He then looked towards me. "And I thought you were leaving."

"I have a feeling that we will be going to the same place." I told him and I then look at Gon. "We really do need to start training."

"Huh? What for?! I thought we were going to do something fun?" Gon asks and Killua gets up in his face.

"What's with you?!" He yells and starts poking him. "You said you wanted to punch Hisoka in the face, but there's no way you can do that right now! You'd need at least ten years of training to beat him and we've only got six months!" He then starts walking and we follow as Killua picks up a stick and starts drawing Hanzo and Hisoka side by side. "Here maybe this will help you understand." He then points to Hisoka. "This is Hisoka." Then to Hanzo. "And this is Hanzo."

Gon nods in agreement. "If the distance between them represents the difference in their fighting ability." He then draws a line and gets up. "Then I would put you.." He then travels about 50 feet away from us with a long straight line. "Right about here! And that's being generous!"

Gon grows an irk mark on his forehead and I give Killua a flat look. Gon then points at Killua. "Oh yeah?! If I'm there then where are you?!"

"Let me see." Killua says and moved about 40 feet away and was 10 feet away from Hanzo and Hisoka. "Well I guess I'd probably be… right around here somewhere."

"Oh yeah? Where am I?" I ask him and he moved 20 feet back and I grow an irk mark.

"Here." He says.

"I'm stronger than you!" I yell.

He then runs up to my face and we start yelling at each other. "Oh yeah?! Too bad! You're super weak! I could beat you no sweat!"

"I had a one-on-one against Hisoka! Even though he didn't show his full strength I survived!" I yelled back.

"What?! You think you're so great don't you?!" He yells. "Even the weakest of people could survive that fight! If you think you're so great then why don't you draw one?!"

"Fine." I say and move towards Gon and draw Hisoka and Illumi side by side. "Since Illumi and Hisoka are around the same level of strength Hanzo would be about…" I draw a line 5 feet away. "Here, we all know that Hisoka and Illumi were definitely the strongest there. I'm pretty sure that in a few years or so we could beat Hanzo. He's not that strong he only has experience against us." I then move back 5 feet and draw myself and 2 feet below was Killua and then I draw a Gon 10 feet away from us. "The only thing Gon is missing is experience. Since we grew up in different lifestyles, we would have an advantage. But if we grew up in the same lifestyle we would be side by side."

"I said I was stronger than you!" Killua yells and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, right." I say.

"You're both amazing." Gon says and we look at him slightly embarrassed.

"What are you trying to say?!" Killua says defensively. "Are you making fun of me?!"

"Killua's embarrassed because he received a compliment." I say mockingly.

"Shut up!" He yells and points at my face. "You're blushing!"

"I'm aloud too." I say and turn to look at Gon. "What makes us so amazing?"

"I have no idea how to measure people's abilities and you do!" Gon says.

"It's no big deal." Killua says shrugging. "I was only trying to give you a general idea that's all."

"Oh, so you were just guessing then?" Gon says smiling and looking up at the sky.

Killua looks at him. "Of course I was! But you can still see what I'm getting at! When you've been up against as many opponents as I have, you'll get better at it too, but it's not always so simple. People with the most skill are often the best at hiding it." Killua says walking with me and Gon runs up to catch up. "It's something to keep in mind when you're getting ready for a fight.

"Anyway, we already know Hisoka's really tough." Killua says and Gon agrees. "And I just don't see how you can take him on with only six months of training." Killua then stops and looks at Gon. "Gon? Have you got any money?"

Gon looks down at his pockets and searches. "I'm actually running a little low."

"I don't really have much either." Killua says and looks at me. "What about you?"

I start thinking. "I mean I used to steal things when I was younger and sell and auction them off, but I don't think I have that much left from my savings." I tell him.

"Where did you live anyway?" They ask.

"Let's just say it's not a place that you'd want to get mixed up in."

"Whatever." Killua says. "But maybe we can kill two birds with one stone. Mika's already going there anyway."

"Huh?" Gon asked confused.

"Over there see that?" He says pointing at an airship. "That are ship will take us to a place where you can get a lot of training and you can make money while you're at it."

We then go into the airport and grab three tickets to our destination. We then get onto the airship and start messing around on the computer.

Time skip some hours later~

We were finally there and we could see a huge tower outside and we all looked out the window.

"We're here! That is Heavens Arena." Killua tells us.

"Woah!" Gon says and I look at the tower in awe. It was huge. You couldn't even see the top of it.

"It's three thousand two hundred and fifty feet tall (3,250 ft tall) and has two hundred and fifty one floors (251 floors) and for every fight you when you move higher and higher. You start at the bottom and try to work your way up to the penthouse, and the way it works here is the higher you go the bigger the prize money gets!" Killua says.

"So that's how it all works." Gon says. "While we're here we can make money and improve our skills!"

"We can still make a lot of money even if we don't get all the way to the top, which is good since we kinda spent the last of our cash on these tickets to get here. We'll have to start from nothing."

Gon nods and smiles with determination in his eyes and his fists clench.

"Let's go." We then smile and get off the airship.

Slight time skip~

As the doors opened automatically there was a large line of men surrounding the entrance. They were all older than us and I couldn't find any women in sight.

"Wow, everyone looks so tough." Gon says.

"You really think so?" We ask him.

"You don't." Gon asks us.

"Not really." We tell him.

"Welcome to Heavens Arena please fill out this registration form and bring it back to me." A women's voice tells someone.

"Osu!" A young boys voice says and we look towards the sound.

"Huh?" Gon asks. "Who was that?"

There was a little boy who looked about 10 with dark brown and even darker eyes. He was wearing a white karate gi and standing beside him was a man with glasses, black hair and almost black eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt that had one side out and dark blue pants.

"Thanks!" The boy said bowing.

"Hey look at the little kid." Killua says smirking.

"Huh?" Gon says.

"Says the little kid with two little kids beside him." I say to him.

"Back off!" Killua yells and I roll my eyes.

"The rules are very simple." A woman said in a white, dark orange, dark blue and dark yellow uniform. She was also wearing a hat and in the middle it had a fist, so did the shirt, she had dark brown hair and same colored eyes. She was holding a piece of paper explaining it to the little boy as the man filled out the paper. "You can use any fighting style you'd like, you just have to defeat your opponent."

The man looked at her smiling. "We know the rules thank you." He said and looked at the boy. "We're all set, Zushi."

"Yes Master!" 'Zushi' said determined.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Killua says and covers his mouth and starts whispering. "Where it says fighting experience put down 10 years that'll get us to the higher floors faster."

"Wait a minute." I said.

"What is it?" They ask me.

"I just need to do something I'll be right back." I tell them and head to the bathroom and start to change my appearance. Instead of my light pink hair, I had dark blue hair, and instead of my light blue eyes I had light gold eyes with a mixture of black. They were very pale and almost looked like the gold was white. My hair was down instead of up. I then moved to the boys. "Gon! Killua!" I yell since they were at the front.

"Hn?" Killua says and they both look back. "Who are you?"

"It's me." I say. "I don't look that different do I?"

"Mika!" Gon yells and I nod.

"Why'd you change your looks?" Killua asked.

"A little bird told me too." I tell him and we finish up our papers and head into the fighting area. There were hundreds of people there and they were all cheering loudly. There were sixteen fighting arenas and different people being carried in and out of their spots.

"Whoa!" Gon says in complete awe.

"This is amazing." I said.

Killua smiles. "This brings back memories, this place hasn't changed a bit."

We look at him confused. "Wait a minute, you mean you've been here before?" We ask him.

"Yeah, when I was six years old." He tells us. "My dad left me here without any money. He said I couldn't come back home until I reached the 200

floor. Back then it took me two whole years."

"Huh?! Two years!" Gon says surprised.

"Hey, do look so surprised. You want to fight against someone like Hisoka here, you'll have to go even higher than that." He tells Gon.

"Ok.." Gon says his determination gone.

"But two years…" I say groaning.

"Contestants 1,973 and 2,055 please report to Ring E for your match." A woman's voice says over the intercom.

Gon gets up nervously. "I guess that's me.. Oh I'm kind of nervous…" He says nervously.

Killua and I look at him. "Gon, back at my place you got through the Testing Gate right?" Killua asks him and he nods. Killua puts a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be just fine. All you gotta do is push." He tells him and I look at him confused.

"What are you sure?" Gon says surprised and he walks down. A referee was standing there with a dark orange, dark yellow, dark blue and a purple and yellow hat with a fist on it. We couldn't hear what he was saying but Gon was up against a man with large muscles. Everyone was yelling at Gon saying he was a kid.

The referee continued to speak and the man ran forward and Gon moved his arm and gave a push and the large man flew into the wall. The man fell down unconscious.

"Alright." Killua and I said.

"I guess you weren't kidding." I told him. "Just one push."

Gon was looking at his hand in shock and the referee called him and spoke to him. Gon then ran up to us and smiled.

"Going to the 50

floor!" Gon cheered.

"Good job Gon." I said smiling.

"Not bad!" Killua said.

"Constants 2,054 and 2,039 report to Ring A." The woman's voice said and Killua looked up.

"Good luck!" Gon said.

"This'll be so easy." Killua said

"Later." I told him and he gave me a thumbs up and Gon looked back at the crowd.

"Hey you guys!" Gon yelled. "Cheer for my friend Killua too alright?!"

"Uh… Sure, I'll cheer for anyone who's a friend of yours." They all then cheered for him. Killua walked down and the referee continued to talk to the group and Killua had an adult man as an opponent. It didn't even last a second. Killua took his hand and gave him a chop on the neck and he was down.

Killua then ran up to us. "I'm going to the 50

floor."

"Congrats." I said.

"Great job Killua!" Gon tells him.

"Constants 2,056 and 1,075 please report to Ring C."

"I'm up." I tell them.

"You can do it Mika!" Gon cheers.

"Don't fail on your first match." Killua taunts and I stare at him emotionlessly and walk down to the ring and there was a large man with huge muscles, long arms and legs and very tall.

"The purpose of the first floor match is so we can evaluate each of your skill levels. You have a three minute time limit to demonstrate just how strong you really are. Constants ready? Begin!" The referee yelled and the man ran towards me and tried to punch me but I appeared behind him and pressed his pressure point to make him unable to move.

"The match is finished. Constant 1,075 is conscious and unable to move. The winner is Constant 2,056!" The referee then looked at me. "Please advance to the 80

floor." He told me. I looked at the boys.

"No, I think I'll go to the 50

floor." I told him.

"Look there's another incredible kid!" I looked up and there was the boy from before.

"Osu!" He yelled. He took down a large man five times bigger than him.

"Excellent form, you advance to the 50

floor." The referee on the other side said.

"Osu." He said and I went to go to where the boys were.

Time skip~

We were on an elevator and the boy from before was there. "This building is separated into twenty-two floor divisions…." The woman spoke but I zoned her out.

"Hi there! My name's Zushi!" He told us and looked at us smiling. "What are your names?"

"Hey, I'm Gon nice to meet you!" Gon said happily smiling.

"Yeah and I'm Killua." Killua introduced himself.

"My name is Mika." I told Zushi.

"Osu! Nice to meet you too." Zushi told us.

"Also, once you reach the 100

floor you are entitled to your own room. Do you understand?" She asked us.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gon and Killua said.

"Yes." I told her.

"Osu!" Zushi said. The elevator then rang and the door opened.

"Here we are the 50

floor, I wish you the best of luck!" She told us and Zushi went out first, then Gon, and Killua, and finally me. The door then closed and Zushi looked at us.

"I watched all three of your matches earlier, you three were amazing!" Zushi told us.

"Yeah, look who's talking. You're strong too." Killua told him.

"That's right, we're all at the same level." Gon said to Zushi.

"You did a good job." I told him.

"Well, I don't know, I still have a long way to go." Zushi told us. "By the way, which school of Martial Arts do you follow?"

"Huh?" We all said and Zushi got into a stance.

"I practice Shingen-ryū Kung Fu!" He told us.

"What do we do?" We asked no one in particular.

"Nothing really." Killua said.

"You can't be serious!" Zushi said. "I have more to learn than I thought. Even with a teacher I'm not that good."

Killua laughed. "I don't know what to tell ya." Killua said and someone started clapping.

"Good match Zushi!" A male voice said.

"Master Wing!" Zushi said happily and there was the man from before.

"You obviously remembered what I taught you." Wing said.

"Osu! Thank you Master!" He said and Zushi looked at Wing. "Master, your shirt."

He then noticed that one side was out. "Oh! How embarrassing." He then tucked in that side of his shirt. "We haven't met."

"Oh this is Killua and Gon and she's Mika." Zushi introduced us.

"It's a pleasure." Wing said cheerfully. "My name is Wing."

"O-Osu." The boys said.

"Osu." I said more calmly.

"Yes, that's great. I'm certainly happy to see that other kids are competing here besides Zushi. You must be quite accomplished to get this far. But you must always remember to take care of yourself and respect your opponents."

"Osu!" Gon said and Wing took out a packet and Zushi walked over.

"Zushi, here's your prize money from your match." Wing said.

"Oh wow! Thank you Master!" Zushi said kindly.

"Oh, in case you're wondering, the exchange counter over there is where you exchange your tickets." Wing told us.'

"Osu." We said.

"Let's go Killua, Mika." Gon said.

"Okay!" Killua said. "Let's see how much we're going to get!"

Gon and Killua ran over. I was looking at Zushi and Wing. There was a strange light around them.

"Mika! Come on!" They yelled and I ran over to the boys and Zushi followed with me.

Time skip~

We were at the place where all the other fighters on the 50

floor were. We were all sitting down with the packet in our hands. Gon took his out and a small amount of money came out.

"Let's see." Gon said. "A hundred and fifty-two jenny (152)."

"That's enough to buy a can of soda." Zushi said and we all took out ours.

Killua laughed. "The prize money hasn't changed much either." He told us and we looked at him.

"What? Seriously?" Gon asked.

"Well, that's what you get on the 1

floor rather you win or lose. After that it's all or nothing. But, on the 50

floor you get around fifty thousand (50,000) Jenny!" Killua told us.

"Fifty thousand!" Gon yelled.

"That's a lot of money isn't it!" Zushi said excited.

"After the 100

floor it's 1,000,000 Jenny." Killua told us. "And after the 150

floor it's over 10,000,000!"

"But didn't you say you reached the 200

floor last time?" Gon and I said.

"You got that far?!" Zushi said surprised.

"Well to be honest I actually quit at the 190

floor." He told us. "I guess I won.. 200,000,000."

"You did?!" Zushi said

"What did you do with all that money?" Gon asked.

"What do you expect? That was almost four years ago now. I guess I spent most of it on snacks and stuff." He told us.

"He spent 200,000,000 on snacks?!" Gon said.

"What type of snacks were they anyway?!" Zushi asked.

"Hey little kids! Who do you think you are talking like a bunch of big shots?!" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah, 200,00,000 you think that makes you tough?" Another familiar voice said.

Gon looked back with Zushi and pointed at them.

"Ah!" The youngest said.

"It's the Yamori Brothers!" Gon yelled pronouncing their name wrong.

"Hey! The name's Amori not Yamori!" The middle brother said.

"Long time no see!" Gon said happily and Killua and I gave out an annoyed sigh. "Whatcha up to?"

"What are we going to do?" The youngest said.

"Well it was your idea to come over here and teach these kids a lesson." The middle brother said. "You should put your money where your mouth is."

"H-Hey! Come on!" The younger brother said.

"Teach us a lesson?" Killua said and looked back at the men. "I'd like to see you try. So who wants to go first? I can hardly wait."

The elder brother ran away first and the middle brother took the brother and told him. "Imori I'll let you take care of this. Do whatever you want!" He then ran away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Imori yelled. "Wait for me you guys!" He then ran away to catch up with his elder brothers.

"Aw man!" Killua groaned. "This place sure isn't what it used to be. Not if losers like that can get to this level. Getting off this floor shouldn't be too tough. We won't even have to try!"

You could feel the animosity from the crowd.

"Can I have attention please?" A woman's voice said. "Mita Chiba, please make your way to Ring B on the 50

floor. Match between Killua and Zushi will take place in ring A on the 57

floor."

Gon and I look between Zushi and Killua. We were completely surprised. Zushi then got up and gave Killua a slight bow.

"Killua, it's an honor to fight you." Zushi said.

"Yeah, I guess that's just the way it goes." Killua said care freely. "It outta be a good fight." He then got up with his stuff and looked back at us. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." We said.

"Best of luck to both of ya." Gon said to them and they both turned back.

"I'll wait for both of you at the Lobby on the 60

floor, okay?" Killua asked and we both sweat dropped.

"Attention. Amori Brother and Gon please report to Ring C on the 50

floor." She said and they all got up and left. After 5 minutes it was my turn.

"Mika and Naka please report to Ring G on the 55

floor." I then got up and saw that I my opponent was another large and cocky man. We then left and went into the ring.

Time skip~

We were both at the ring facing off against each other.

"Today will be a special match!" The woman's voice said. "This will be against our youngest and newest member Mika and our experienced fighter Naka. Please direct your attention to the screen. Even though our constant Mika is one of the youngest she shows her speed and technique when appearing behind her opponent and giving them a run for their money by using acupuncture and knowing out her opponent cold!

"While Naka uses fast punches and kicks and pushes his opponents away with brute strength!" She explains. "Now that you know whose who are you ready to chose your favorite?! Here we go… press your choice… now!" I looked up at the screen as the woman continued to talk. "It looks like Naka is in the favor of the audience. 3 rounds three minutes each. Winner is determined by points or TKO."

"Begin!" The referee says and the man moves forward and starts throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at me. I continued to dodge them not allowing him to hit me and I catch his leg.

"Whoa! Did you see that?! After many barrages of attacks Mika was able to dodge everyone of them without a sweat and to top it all off. She grabs Naka's leg! What will she do now?!" She said.

"Hey! Let go!" The man says.

"Sorry, but I think I can't do that." I say and give him a smile and break all the bones in his leg and going up to him and pressing the pressure point near the neck so he is unable to move. The man screams in pain and I laugh sadistically. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood of doing much in these matches."

The referee moves over to Naka and checks him. "Winner by TKO. Mika wins!" I then walk off the stage and go to meet Killua and Gon.

Time skip~

Killua and Gon were already there and I walked over to them.

"How did the matches go?" I asked them.

"I won!" Gon cheers. "I got 60,000 Jenny!"

I look at my amount. "Me too."

"How did Zushi do?" I asked Killua.

"It lasted longer than I thought it would." Killua says.

"Is Zushi that strong?" We ask him.

"He is, and talented too and he'll be good someday. But, from what I can tell, his technique is still full of holes, he punches too slow. But It was still pretty hard to take him down."

"You look bothered. What happened during your matches?" I asked. Killua looks at me.

"There was a moment when Zushi changed his stance. I got this bad feeling just like when my brother confronted me. I don't know what it is but it sure is creepy." Killua tells us and I nod.

"I got this weird feeling from Hisoka too." I tell him.

"It's gotta be some kind of technique we're not aware of." Killua says still thinking and looks at Gon and me. "I overheard his master say something about Ren."

"Ren?" We asked confused and sit down.

"So what's Ren?" Killua asks no one in particular. "And reaching the top floor."

We stare at him. "Hey Gon, Mika. I think we need a change of plans."

"What type of change?" I ask him and he stands up.

"I'm going for one thing, the top floor." Killua says and we nod.

To the Top floor.


	34. Nen X Nen X Nen?

Mika's POV

We were in the elevator again and the same woman from before was there. She had red hair and light blue eyes with a dark yellow, dark blue, white and pink uniform on with the same hat and fist in the middle of the shirt.

"Congratulations you guys, all of you get to go to the one hundredth floor, which is an honor." She told us.

"It's not that big a deal." Killua says leaning back on the way with his arms under his head.

"Yeah." Gon agrees. "We wanna go all the way to the top!" He tells her.

She looks back at us and clasps her hands together. "All those who reach the hundredth floor are untitled to their own private room. The prize money goes up by a lot." She says.

"Hey, we know." Killua says in a bored tone.

"Private rooms huh?" Gon asks.

"I guess that means no more pillow fights huh, Gon?" Killua says and I sweat drop and the woman anime falls.

"You guys had pillow fights?" I say.

"Yeah!" Gon tell me. "It was really fun."

"Listen! If I were you I wouldn't kid around! You'll be up against some pretty tough opponent now!" She tells us. "As I was saying earlier, the emendations get a lot better once you reach the hundredth floor, and that's exactly why all the people who make it there will do everything they can to stay! Some competitors will bend the rules with all kinds of nasty tricks! The longer they've been at this level the tougher they get. You can't even compare them to those guys on the fiftieth floor."

Gon looks at Killua. "Killua, is that true?" He asked.

"Well yeah." He says nonchalantly.

"Well good! That's what I was hoping for!" Gon says happily. "I was starting to worry that we might have come all the way here for nothing."

Killua looks at us and smiles. "It's no big deal; last time I was here I had no trouble winning at this level."

She looks at Killua confused. "The last time?"

"Yeah, when I was six." Killua says.

"When you were six?!" She yells and the elevator door opens and we look at her.

"Thank you." Killua and I say and we both smile at her reaction.

"Yeah.." Gon says and she was on the ground and we all exit out.

"You're welcome." She says completely exhausted. "I look forward to serving you again soon." The doors then close and we stop moving.

"Let's go see our rooms." I say and we walk to our rooms they were near each other. Gon runs into his room.

"We're up so high! Look how far we can see!" Gon yells happily and I sit on his bed as Killua walks over to the window near Gon.

"Yeah." He says. "What that woman said was true, you know. It's a big change once you go to the ninetieth floor to the hundredth. Everything here is different; some of these guys who've been up here for a really long time are prepared to do anything to stay right where they are. I know, I was joking about it, but we need to be careful. We're on our way to the top and we're not going to let anyone stop us."

We nod and head to our other rooms. My room looked identical to Gon's. I then went to sleep thinking about the next match I was having tomorrow.

Time skip time for Gon's match~

The crowd was even larger than before and Gon was up against a man with dark brown skin, black hair (it was in an afro and he was in a karate gi. We couldn't hear what they were saying but let's just say that it took one push to defeat his opponent.

"Gon wins!" The referee says and everyone starts cheering for Gon.

"Hn, I guess I was worried for nothing." Killua says.

"We're just flying by this." I tell Killua and he nods and I lean back. "I wonder what the two hundredth floor is like."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." He tells me.

"Killua report to the Ring for your next match!" A person says and he gets up.

"On my way." Killua says.

"Good luck." I tell him and he walks down to the Ring. He was up against a medium sized man, with average muscles and dark red hair.

"Let the match begin!" The referee says and the man tries to punch Killua but he dodges and takes a crop near his neck and he falls face forward.

"The match is over Killua wins!" The referee says.

"Mika please report to the ring for your match." A voice tells me and I walk down. I was against a tall man with large muscles, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Begin!" The referee yells and he tries to punch me but I catch his arm and then he tries to kick me but I end up catching his leg.

"Bye." I said and broke all the bones and pressed on his neck and he was down. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of breaking someone's bones. It's so fun." I say with a smile.

"Mika wins her match!" The referee yells and I head out of the match.

Time skip~

We were all sitting in Gon's room listening to the TV. It was about all of us.

"It took only three days for newcomers Gon, Killua and Mika to reach the one hundredth and fiftieth floor. They're both undefeated after seven matches, what's even more remarkable is that so far none of their opponents have managed to score a single point against either of them. How long will this good luck last?" Killua then turns of the TV.

"It's not about luck." He says. "We're just better than them." He then leans back on the bed that Gon and I were sitting on. "I can hardly believe the last time I was here it took almost two whole months just to get up to the hundredth and fiftieth floor." He then looks at us. "Are you listening?!"

Gon was looking at the money he had received. "Tens! Hundreds! Thousands! Millions! What?! How much is this anyway?! I've never seen a number this big! I mean, a few days ago I was pretty much broke!" Killua then takes Gon's money account paper.

"Let me borrow it, okay?" He asked him smiling.

"Hey… How come? Didn't you have the same amount deposited into your account?" Gon asks him.

Killua smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, but I spent it."

"You spent it?! On what?!" Gon yelled and Killua pointed to multiple boxes of chocolate robots.

"I was wondering where all that came from." Gon and I said.

"And what is it?" Gon asked Killua.

"They're chocolate robots." Killua says with a cat's smile. "They were on sale so I'd thought I'd stock up."

Gon gave him an annoyed look and pointed at the boxes angrily. "I think you've already bought enough chocolate, for now! So…" Killua then threw a pillow on Gon's face and I jumped on the bed watching Gon and Killua fight. "I want my money back!" Killua then pushed the pillow hard on Gon's face.

"Don't worry I'll give it back later!" Killua said and Gon grabbed him by the arms and threw him off the bed but Killua landed on his knees and not on his precious candy. Gon then ran after him and pushed him into some of the boxes and took his money back and Killua tried to grab him but missed as all the boxes fell on him.

Gon then tucked his money in his shirt. "I won't let you waste any more money Killua." Killua then jumped out of the boxes and ran towards Gon.

"Hey! Don't call chocolate robots a waste of money!" He then went around Gon and pulled both his hands behind his back and kicked him in the back. "Take it back!"

"Okay! I take it back!" Gon yelled and flopped on the bed, his head on the pillow.

"Boys.." I said while I just stared at them. I then got back on the bed and sat crisscrossed like Killua.

"How do you expect to make it to the top floor in the shape you're in." Gon let out a sigh in exhaustion. "Hisoka's even stronger than me, you know."

Gon opened his eyes. "Yeah, know that. But I'm not sure what kind of training I'd need…" He then closed his eyes. "Killua, Mika? What do you think Zushi's up to?"

"I don't know." We said. "He's probably trying to get off the fiftieth floor."

"From what I could tell he still isn't ready to move up at the moment." Killua finished.

"Yeah, but didn't you say it was hard to take him down?" Gon asked and Killua nodded and looked away.

"During our match.. No matter how many times I hit him, he kept getting back up. It was so annoying! Finally I hit him as hard as I could. Somehow he has this power to never back down."

Gon then got up. "Maybe it has something to do with Ren like that thing Wing mentioned?"

"Or Nen." I said.

"Nen?" They asked me. "What's that?"

"It's just something that Hisoka mentioned to me during our match." I told them.

"Do you think they're some kind of new technique?" Gon asked.

"I don't know." We said to him.

"But as we level up to the higher floors we'll face more people who can do stuff like this." Killua then put his hand on his chin. "We gotta find out how."

Gon then smiled at us. "Well, then why don't we go and find Zushi and ask him?"

"Okay!" Killua said.

"But do you think we'll really understand what he's about to explain to us?" I asked them.

"Who cares! Let's go!" Killua yelled and we ran out the door and got on the elevator and went down to the fiftieth floor.

Time skip~

We finally found Zushi and asked him about it.

"Ren is one of the four exercises, and the four exercises are fundamental to all martial arts, to use discipline and to show character. Learn Ten, know Zetsu and through Ren attain Hatsu! That's how you train for Nen! Now you know." He then bowed and we gave him blank looks as Gon had multiple sweat drops on his head.

"Nen?" Killua asked.

"Isn't that what Mika was talking about?" Gon said.

"What's Nen?" I asked.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Killua yelled.

Zushi looked up at us. "What? It doesn't? Then I'll try explaining it again. Listen carefully, Ren is one of the four exercises and the four exercises a-"

"Zushi that's enough." Wing said and walked towards us. "Only those who have mastered the training are qualified to teach it to others."

Zushi bowed. "Of course, I'm sorry master."

Wing then looked at us. "Hello again, Gon, Killua, Mika. There's an old cessionary proverb warning that a smattering of knowledge can leave you wallowing in greater ignorance, have you heard it?"

"I've heard that a lot of knowledge can be a dangerous thing, but I want to know exactly want Nen is. I really want to learn. Even if you don't tell us, we're still gonna try and find out. But I don't want to get stuck wallowing around in ignorance. So if you agree to teach me I won't have to force myself to learn about it myself."

"And I wanna learn to!" Gon said. "One of the reasons we came here is to learn more."

"So do I." I said

"Osu!" We said together bowing.

Wing let out a sigh. "I understand, follow me." We then got out of our bow and followed him to his training room. There was a board on it and it was almost night. The sun was falling down and we could only see the colors of the sunset.

"Nen is a power that inflames our souls and is expressed by strength of will. The training to obtain Nen is comprised of four exercises we call these four exercises the four fundamentals and they are: Ten, Zetsu, Ren and finally, Hatsu. Let me explain each of them in details first with Ten which focuses the mind and helps you concentrate on your inner self helping you concentrate on your goal.

"Following that Zetsu, helps you put that goal into world." Zushi seemed surprised with Wing's explanations. He's lying to us. Killua and I noticed. "Ren helps you intensify your will and Hatsu puts it into action. Zetsu's Ren or his will to win is what intimidated you, Killua. I think that explains it, now allow me to demonstrate. Killua will you please stand up?"

Killua stood up and looked at Wing. "My mind will be filled of thoughts of killing you, is that okay?"

We gave him a blank look. This'll be interesting.

"Well it's just an exercise, so go ahead." Killua told him.

"I'll do it in the proper order. Ten." He gets into a strange stance. "Now Zetsu. You can say it loud or to yourself it doesn't matter." He then releases his stance and looks at Killua. "I am going to, kill you." Then there was a flash of anger and hatred coming from Wing and everyone could feel it. After Wing was done Killua wasn't in his spot from before. I looked back and saw that Killua was on the right side of the wall with his legs on the side of two different walls and him beside the ceiling. Gon didn't know where he was yet but he was looking around.

"So that was Ren. With enough strength and focus your will or Ren becomes action or Hatsu. This is how you intimidate others." Gon then looks up. "Sometimes it can make your opponent so scared that they'll surrender before the fight even begins. However this can often lead to dangerous misconceptions about how powerful you actually are and cause you to lose focus. To be truly effective, Ren requires unwavering the mind. All four of you are ready. I will then now try to focus the mind and ignite your spirits. If you want to learn Ren you must first dedicate to mastering Ten. In order to do that you won't feel intimidated by others." Killua jumped down.

"Thanks a lot Master Wing." Gon said and I looked out the window and it was nighttime. We then walk out and Gon waves goodbye while Killua and I just continue to walk. Gon then says "Osu!" and bows. "I really like Master Wing, Zushi's so lucky."

"You know he was lying to us, right?" We ask him and Gon stops moving.

"He was?" Gon asked.

"Everything he taught us today sounded right and the demonstration of his power was very real, but it didn't explain why Zushi kept getting up during our fight. They're hiding something." Killua explains.

"Plus, didn't you see how Zushi reacted when Wing was teaching us? They both know." I ask him.

"You could be right." Gon said. "But I don't get it! Why'd do you think they'd lied to us?"

"Cause Nen must be something very powerful." Killua says.

"And dangerous. They don't trust us enough to explain it." I tell them.

"Before we leave Heavens Arena we're gonna have to figure it out."

Time skip~

"This is unbelievable! Gon, Killua and Mika have all won their first matches on the one hundred and ninetieth floor! They move up to the two hundredth floor undefeated and they've only been here a week." The woman said by the elevator we were on the one hundred and ninetieth floor waiting for the elevator to come up.

"You know this kind of bugs me." Killua said.

"What?" I asked while Gon said. "Huh?"

"It took me two years to get to the two hundredth floor and you've done it in a week." Killua said.

"Well, sorry." I said.

"Come on get real Killua!" Gon said. "You were only six years old at the time right?!"

"I know but still…"

The elevator dinged.

"Finally." Gon and I said.

"Anyone going up?" The same woman from before said and screamed when she saw us.

"Hey." Killua said.

"Hello." Gon said and I waved. We then got into the elevator.

"I wonder what the two hundredth floors like!" Gon said excitedly.

"Me too." I said.

"I don't know." Killua said. "When I got this far last time I didn't bother to register I just left and went back home."

"Excuse me, could you tell us what it's like up th-" Gon tried to ask her.

"I don't know." She told us.

"What?" Gon said surprised.

"I said I don't know!" She yelled.

"Come on what kind of elevator operator are you?" Killua said rudely.

"Killua." Gon said.

"She's gonna get pissed." I said.

He shrugged. "This place is really going down hill, they don't even bother training their employees anymore.'

"Sh! That's enough." Gon said.

"If they're not going to be smart you'd think they would be good looking." Continued.

"Killua!' Gon and I yelled and she turned around.

"I don't have to take this!" She yelled and I ducked as she punched Killua and Gon in the face. The elevator dinged and I got out of the elevator first and then the boys with marks on their faces.

"I guess I should of stopped huh?" Killua asked and we nodded and walked forward. But we immediately stopped because there was a pressure. "Do you feel that?"

We nodded. "It's a good thing we made it to this floor someone down this hallway is using Nen."

"What now?" Gon asked.

"I say we keep moving, if Wing isn't going to tell us what Nen really is then we'll just have to figure it out for ourselves. Let's do it, come on." Killua said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I told them.

"We'll just have to keep going." Killua said and we made steps forward down the hall where one light was flickering on and off. After a few steps the light broke and the room started feeling heavy and there was a large pressure against us. We stopped walking.

"No! I can't move! I don't want to go any further." Gon said and Killua moved around.

"Hey! We know you're there! Why don't you come out and face us!" Killua yelled and a woman with short dark brown hair and blue eyes walked out with a purple, dark yellow, blue and white uniform. She was smiling and wearing lipstick.

"You must be the newcomers Gon, Killua and Mika." She told us and she pointed down the hall. "In case you're wondering the reception desk is over there. You have until the end of the day to register for you matches. Please be aware that once it's past midnight you'll no longer be allowed to register, oh one more thing, from the two hundredth floor up weapons are allowed in the matches so if you have any, feel free to use them."

"This energy?" Gon asked. "Is it coming from her?"

"I can't tell." Killua and I said.

"You should also know that this level prize money is no longer awarded if you win. Here, you fight only for honor and reputation. I hope I made myself sufficiently clear." Then a hand came beside her and we all gasped.

Hisoka walked out of the hall with dark red hair instead of blue.

"Hisoka! What are you doing here?!" Killua yelled and Hisoka laughed.

"What am I doing here?" He asked putting his hand on his face. "Is that really all you've got to say to me?"

Killua blushed and Hisoka looked at us. "To tell you the truth." He lifted up a card. It was a red ace. "I came here because the cards told me to." We gave him a confused look. "They told me that our fates were intertwined." We then gave Hisoka a grossed out look and the lady moved far away from him. "Of course, I'm only joking." He then started messing with his hair.

"Fate has actually nothing to do with it. You used the internet to purchase your airship tickets, so all I had to was search for your names and ta da! I knew exactly where you were going and when I found out that you were coming here to Heavens Arena, I just couldn't resist!" He said still staring at us. "I boarded my private airship and arrived here well ahead of you. "

"You told me to come here." I said to him.

"Of course, I was planning on meeting you here anyway." He told me. "I was just surprised that you came here with them. Nice look."

I looked at my blue hair falling down to my shoulder and gave him a blank look. "Thanks."

"So you're stalking us?!" Killua yelled at him.

"Don't be silly willies I'm a regular tenant here on the two hundredth floor, have been for a long time, now. So aside from that, I'm a person that knows his way around here. So I'll give you a little piece of advice, for right now, the three of you aren't ready." He then flung his hand back and the woman's hat flew back and the pressure was too much that we fell back on the floor 10 feet away and landed on our feet.

Hisoka then sat down. "As for when you'll be ready. It's really hard to say. So take my advice, come back another time, and try again."

"No way! We've come this far and we're not leaving!" Killua yelled at him.

"Can you get pass me?" Hisoka asked us and more pressure was added on and this time we didn't land on our feet.

"He's right." A voice said and we looked back and saw Wing. "You don't have nearly enough training to overcome his Nen. It's like you've wandered naked into a snowstorm and you have no idea where you are and how to get back home. If you stay here much longer you're not going to survive."

Killua then pointed at Hisoka angrily. "Is this what Nen is?! All he's gotta do is hold up his hand and we can't move a muscle?!"

"I've decided to teach you the true meaning of Nen. But right now we need to get you three out of here and quick." I looked back at Hisoka and saw a blue glow come off from him and he put his arm down and looked at me. His Nen was gone and we got back up.

"Yeah, but we've got to register for our matches just by midnight! What happens if we don't?!" Gon asked the woman.

"Well, then you'll have to work your way back up from the first floor again. However…" She stopped.

"Yeah what?" Gon asked.

"Since Killua didn't register the last time he was here on the two hundredth floor, and if he fails to do it a second time, he will be considered as someone who lacks the necessary commitment and he'll be banned from ever competing here again." She explained.

"No way!" Gon said and we looked back at Wing.

"If we leave here with you, right now, can we come back in time to register, or not?" Killua and I asked him.

"That will depend on you." The clock then struck 8:30. We don't have a lot of time. We then got up and followed Wing back to his training room. He was throwing flowers at a pot and they stayed there making marks in the glass.

"This is Nen." Wing said and Killua glared at him.

"Tell me! Why should we believe you now?!" He yelled. "What kind of Master are you anyway?! Lying to kids who just want to learn?!"

"Killua, you're more passionate about learning Nen then any student I've ever had. Any particular reason?" He asked him.

"Yeah." Killua said. "Because I think my older brother used it against me."

"Your brother uses Nen?" Wing asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." Killua answered.

"Plus that guy, Hisoka, he showed me Nen in a fight once." I told Wing.

Wing looked down and then back at us. "Okay I'll teach you, as long as you understand that there's a dark side to Nen as well. Nen is the ability to control at will, the life energy, or what some people call Aura. Which flows through your body. We all emanate a limited amount of this Aura. The average person is not even aware of it in their bodies. Ten is the technique that helps you retain that energy within your body strengthen and helping it maintain its youthful vitality. Zetsu is the technique for containing your Aura, it's best for concealing your presence and recovering from injury or exhaustion and finally Ren is the technique for maximizing your Aura."

There was then a presence of something around us. The boys also noticed it.

"Tell me, can you feel that?" He asked us.

"Yeah, it's like pressure." Killua and I said.

"But it's not scary or anything" Gon said.

"It's letting you know that I'm not a treat." He explained to us. "Aura is life energy that is produced by our bodies, which is why it is most effective against other human beings. It can be used for good or for evil. If you attack someone who does not know how to defend themselves you can easily kill them with your Aura alone. There's only one way to protect yourself against an attack from a Nen-User and is to become a Nen-User yourself."

"I think I get it." Killua said. "It's like fighting fire with fire." Gon and I nod.

"Defend with Ten, use your Aura to block the Aura of your enemy." He then started moving towards the wall. "Because if you don't." There was another feeling of Aura as he put his arm on the wall and the wind picked up around the room and the wall shattered. "Your body will shatter into pieces."

We looked at him shocked. "Just like that." Gon said.

"Do you understand?" Wing asked us and Killua answered.

"Yeah, I understand three things." He said.

"Really? What three things?" Wing asked and Killua began counting to three.

"One, real Nen is powerful than anything else. Two, we won't be able to win without it from here on out and three, I still can't believe you lied to us the first time!" He screamed and Wing smiled.

"Right."

The clock then said 8:55. Will we be able to make it in time?


	35. Secret Trick X Regis X The Battle Begins

Mika's POV

"There's only one way to protect yourself against an attack from a Nen-User and is to become a Nen-User yourself." Wing says and puts his hand on the wall and a gust of wind appeared and the wall was shattered, but the paper was still there perfectly fine hanging against the wall.

Killua gasped at the scene in front of us. Wing looks back at us. "This is Nen, it's a power that exists within everyone and there are only two ways of awakening it, slowly and methodically or by force." He then turns his entire body towards us. "I took the slow path with Zushi, he is an eager student and dedicated to his training and he was able to master Ten in a relatively short period of time. It took him six months."

"But we don't have six months and we have to register by midnight and if we don't have Nen we won't be able to get pass Hisoka!" Killua yelled angrily.

Wing closed his eyes as the clock ticked and another minute passed. "Then we'll have to awaken it by force."

"And then we'll be able to make it in time?" Killua asked him eagerly.

"That all depends on how quickly you can learn how to contain your aura." He said and stretched his arm out to us. " First I'm going to transmit my aura into you. This is known as Hatsu which is what I used to crack the wall." Gon looked over at the hand and back at Wing. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, but that doesn't mean that it's going to be pleasant. By sending my aura through your bones I'll attempt to force open your nodes."

"Our.. nodes?" Gon and I ask.

"Are those like pressure points?" Killua asks.

"Yes, they're the network that aura passes through, there are many of them throughout your body, right now their closed and prevents the free flow of aura but by sending my Hatsu through you, those nodes will be forced open and then your aura will be awaken. Under normal circumstances, you'd learn how to open your nodes with mediation over an extended period of time. Even Zushi, who is very talented spent three months opening his. You three might have managed it in a week, even maybe less, it's really too bad we're in such a rush and we have to take these drastic measures."

Killua opened up his mouth again, obviously irritated. "What's the problem?! I mean, why waste our time doing it the long way when there's a way to do it fast?!" He yelled.

"If aura is life energy then doesn't it mean that there's a chance we could shorten it?" I ask Wing.

"Yes, because this risky method is a secret trick, if I was inexperienced or harbored any malice, you three could all be killed." Wing says.

"Yeah but you're a master and you're not evil, so we can trust you right?" Gon asked.

Wing closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sighed.

"I wanna know." Killua starts. "Why did you change your mind and decide to teach us all of a sudden?"

"Because on the 200th floor, everyone is a Nen user, and they initiate anyone who isn't soon after they arrive. They'll attack you with Nen which is similar to what I'm going to do, only they don't care if you live or die. Those of you who do survive are considered the chosen ones and are welcome to live there, but that privilege comes at a price. When you get there you'll understand why I didn't want you to learn Nen like that. Now that you have been warned about the dangers of being attacked by Nen, I will use this method to awaken it in you, I believe that all three of you are all both talented and capable enough to endure it. I was very impressed by your Ren, now please remove your jackets and I'll do Mika's first."

We did as he said and took off their our jackets and I turned my back and closed my eyes. I felt the same type of pressure as before and felt a drop of sweat fall down my face. There was something that was pushing against me, even though I wasn't being touched. I felt like I was surrounded by a barrier. "Here it comes." Wing says and the pressure increased a thousand times and I almost fell back due to the intensity, but it felt like this had happened to me before.

Flashback~

I was looking at myself in a third person point of view. I was five and I was surrounded by dirt, debris and bodies. My hands were covered in blood and the stench of iron had filled the air. There was only one other person there, it was a boy about 15 years old and he was glaring down at the ground and sobbing. I frowned and saw myself walk up towards the boy.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him, my voice higher than it normally is now.

He glared at me. "It's all your fault!" He said.

"No it's not." I told him. "It was a fight."

"You killed everyone!" He yelled and started sobbing again.

I covered my ears in pain. "Shut up! You're so annoying!" I yelled at him and he started sobbing louder. "Crying for someone won't bring them back! I never knew my parents, they could be dead for all I know! Do you see me crying?!" He started crying louder. "So nosy…." I covered my arm and pointed towards the boy, my finger was glowing bright magenta and thousands of threads were surrounded the area, similar to a spider attacking their prey (like a spider's nest). "Bye bye." I said waving with my other hand and pulled down on the main string and his body was ribbed to pieces and his blood splattered on me. "Boring"

Normal time~

I looked at my arms and saw that they were glowing magenta like when I was younger. "Impossible." Wing said. "Why do you have such good control of your nen?" (She's doing Hatsu, she's still going to practice with them)

"I did it when I was little, though I didn't actually know what I was going." I told him. He started at me and was frowning. Guess, he regrets helping me now, oh well.

"Mika you're hair changed color!" Gon yelled and I looked at the window and saw my reflection. My hair was back to its light pink color and but my eyes were still gold.

"Weird." I said and tried to get relax and but my hair color didn't change color.

"Gon and Killua, you're up next." Wing said not breaking eye contact with me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor and watched Wing do the same thing to the boys. Wing was glowing white and the boys started sweating from the pressure.

"Here it comes." He said like he said to me and they both almost fell to the floor like me. They glowing white but also gushing out aura, it looked like steam. I watched in interest as Wing began to explain to them. "Feel that all of your nodes in your body have been opened. You can see your auras, can't you?"

"Amazing, it look like steam coming out of a kettle!" Gon yelled.

"It's gushing out of my entire body! Is it supposed to be doing that?!" Killua yelled.

"At this rate you're life energy will soon be depleted. When that happens you'll be too exhausted to even stand." Wing said calmly.

"I knew it!" Killua yelled angrily.

"Listen to me! It's not that hard just focus and imagine your containing your aura! Now close your eyes, stand comfortably and try to relax." They did and I did too, it should help me with my aura. "Feel the aura, not as energy but as the very blood coursing through your veins. From the top of your head, down to your right shoulder and hand, down your leg then back up your left side! Feel it?! Now gradually try and take control of it! Visualize the aura throughout your entire body." I felt my aura call itself and open my eyes.

"Now slowly open your eyes and tell me how you feel." Wing said to the boys and I looked over at the window and it was back to it's purple color.

"I feel like I'm soaked in viscous fluids." Gon explained.

"It's like I'm wearing closed that don't weigh anything." Killua says.

"Feels like I'm in a sensory deprivation tank." I say blankly and Wing sweat drops at me and I walk over to where the boys are."

"Good, now try to hold on to those first impressions, once you internalize them you'll be able to use Ten in your sleep. Ready?!" Wing says and he let's out a malicious aura and saw glowing dark green and extended his arm. "Now this time I'm going to attack you with a malicious aura (told you), before my very stance would have been enough to drive you away from this room."

"Yeah, now I understand why you compared it to being naked in a snowstorm." Killua says and I agree.

"If you can withstand this you'll be ready to pass Hisoka." Wing said and we prepared ourselves.

Time skip~

Killua, Gon and I were walking down the hallway where Hisoka was. We were able to see his aura now and we put on Ten and walked through it, it was a lot easier to withstand. By the time we were done we were in front of him. He was sitting down with his arm on one leg and dark orange hair.

"Welcome to the 200th floor. Looks like you won't need to be initiated." Hisoka said. "Let's see, if I can guess why you came to Heavens Arena, you're here to train yourself to fight me aren't you."

"Actually, I didn't know you were going to come here Hisoka, I guess that saved me a lot of time." Go says.

Hisoka lifted up his hands and his aura was black. "You're up to speed on Ten, but don't get too cocky." His aura made a black spade and then it changed to white and into a skull. "Nen has many facets." He then got up and started at us, the Nen skull still floating above his finger. "You know honestly, I don't plan on fighting you any time soon." He released the aura. "Although, I suppose if you can win one match on the 200th floor, I'll reconsider." He then looked over to me and put his hand on his head which I smacked it away, though he put it on face face and I glared.

"Nice hair color, but I like the pink better." He said. "If you need a better teacher, you can always call." And gave me a paper with a number on it and I mentally shuttered. "Our Nen's natural color is very similar, your hair's color is even the same as my Nen's color. Bye~" He then walked away from us. He was far away and I physically shuddered.

"Creep." I said but still put his number in my pocket. They started at me confused. "Hisoka has a lot of connections, you never know."

"Whatever." Killua said annoyed.

"Let's go." Gon said determined and we followed him the other way.

Wing's POV

I was looking out of the window perplexed.'I never thought Nen could be learned so quickly. No, those three are just very talented, it's extraordinary.' He thought back at the girl from named Mika. 'I'm not sure if I'll be able to teach her, her Nen is very…. Menacing and murderous. I have a bad feeling about this.'

Mika's POV

We were at the front desk and the digital clock said 10:37 and the two boys thumped up. A woman cleared her voice, she had purple hair and dark brown eyes. She was pretty and was wearing a orange, yellow and green uniform with a fist on it. "Welcome to the 200th floor." She handed us paper. "Please sign these Registration Forms."

"Sure." We said together and signed it.

"Would you like to sign up for a match right now?" She asked us.

"Huh?" We said confused looking up at her.

"At this floor, you have up to 90 days to prepare for your fight, but you can register any day you want from that time period, you can also fight everyday if you want. Or you can wait until the very last minute, it's entirely up to you. After each match you're allowed to have another 90 days to prepare until you have to fight until the next one. If you fail to participate in a match in the allotted time limit you will be disqualified and your registration will be revoked. It is something you should keep in mind."

"You said there's a first match, you have to win more than once at this level?" Gon asked

"Correct, in order to move up from this level, you'll need to win 10 fights. However, if you happen to lose 4 matches you'll be disqualified and after you win your 10 matches you'll be qualified to challenge a Floor Master." She said.

"What's a Floor Master?" The boys asked.

"A Master of a floor." I said bluntly and they sweat dropped.

"Sort of." She said. "That's what our 21 highest ranking fighters are called each of them get an entire floor to themselves between the 230th and 250th floors. So do you see what I'm getting at?! When you challenge a Floor Master and win, you reach the heights of Heavens Arena! That floor becomes your floor and you become the new Floor Master!"

"That's only 20 floors, not 21." I say blankly and she sweat drops.

"Is that it?" Killua and Gon ask and she sweat drops again.

"No of course that's not it! As a Floor Master in Heavens Arena you become eligible to advance to the very highest floor and participate in the Battle Olympia! The biannual festival of combat! Isn't that amaz… zing? No reaction?" She says confused at our blank faces.

"We don't care about that, isn't there something else once we make it to the top floor?" Killua says.

She looks at us angrily. "You don't care?!" She smiled but still had an irk mark on her face. "Well the champion of the Battle Arena also gets to live in the Heavens Arena Penthouse! They say living there is like living on top of the world! I mean it's almost a thousand meters up in the sky. Isn't that amazing?!"

"Your house is higher than that isn't it?" Gon asks.

"Yeah, I think it's somewhere around 3,700 meters." Killua says and I stare at her.

"That's a 2,700 meter difference. Which is 8858 ft and 3.213 inches. That sucks." I tell them.

"How do you know that?" Gon asks.

"3,700-1,000 = 2,700, then convert to feet." I tell Gon and steam comes out of his head. "Nevermind."

"What now? If that's all there is to it, I don't even care if we make it to the top anymore?" Killua says.

"Yeah, I know, all I really want to do is get even with Hisoka." Gon says.

"Come on what's wrong with you guys?!" She screamed at us. "Don't you want to be rich?!"

"I don't care about getting rich." Killua says and I agree.

"There's other ways to get money." I tell her.

"I don't need the money either." Gon says.

"Then why did you bother coming here in the first place?" She asked us but we didn't answer and kept talking.

"Well you need to win at least one match up here, you're not going to fight right away are you? Remember what that guy in the glasses said?" Killua said.

"Wing." I say.

"Sure, whatever." Killua said.

"I know but still, I better see what competition I'm up again as soon as I can and the best way to do that is to sign up for a match right now." Gon said and the woman took out a paper and set it on the desk.

"Than please fill out this form and sign it at the bottom." She said and we looked back and saw a freak show behind us. There was a guy in a wheelchair or electric chair, a guy in a black cloth and a guy missing a hand with a weird face. Gon looked back at the paper and continued to fill it out.

"What do you want?" Killua asked them.

"Nothing, we're just standing in line to register for a fight that's all." The missing hand one said with a creepy smile, not as creepy as Hisoka's or as intimidating and looked at Gon's paper.

"Gon, I think these guys are hoping to get into a match with you." Gon looked back at them and handed it the lady.

"I'm ready for a match anytime." Gon said.

"Did you hear that?" Killua said smiling.

"You're ready to go, aren't ya?" The one in the black cloth said, we didn't answer.

"Here are your room keys." The woman said and passed the room keys to us and we took the and Gon and Killua walked away. I started back at the three men.

"You know, messing with rookie's on the first day is pretty low." I said. "You'll probably win the match against Gon but he'll come back better than ever." I released a dangerous aura and felt my hair turn pink. "Later."

I then catches up with Killua and Gon.

Time skip~

Gon was opening the door to his room and went inside with Killua and I followed them inside, they noticed me and we said hello. The room was beautiful, high class furniture and a few of the city.

"Woah! This is the nicest room I've ever seen!" Gon said surprised. "Man this floor is way better than I expected!"

"Hey Gon." Killua said and turned his head and I looked over to it.

"I've already got my first match its in March 11th at 3 o'clock pm!" Gon said surprised.

"No way! The 11th of March, that's tomorrow isn't it!" Killua said and looked down at Gon's hands while I looked at his aura it was an orange color.

"I know I won't win this one but that's okay!" Go said still clutching his hands. "I can't wait to try out my new power, and when I do, I'll see what I'm capable of!"

Killua and I smiled at him. "Just don't do anything stupid for once." I said.

Time skip~ (Gon's match audience)

Killua and I were sitting by each other in the audience. Killua paid for the tickets but I snuck in (I wasn't going to waste my money). There were a lot of people at Gon's match. "Now do we have a match for you today!" The announcer said and the audience cheered. "First we have Gon, who shot up to the 200th floor like a rocket!" Que: Cheer. "He's up against Gido how has a pretty good record of 4 wins and 1 loss!"

I thought back about what Wing said to us.'Gon, Killua, Mika listen carefully. Even though you can protect yourself with the power to Ten, you'll still feel pain and can still be injured. Your opponents will be experienced Nen users and will have no problem breaking through your Ten to land a critical hit. Your lives may be in danger. So I don't want either of you to accept any matches for 2 months and I'll teach you as much as possible.'

"Too bad he didn't listen." I say to myself and Killua looks at me.

"Too bad we won't have stopped him." He says agreeing with me

"Begin." The ref said with a purple, blue and white uniform and 'Gido' lifted his arm up and tossed something up and it landed on his finger. It was a top that was spinning with purple aura around it.

"You're lucky kid, I'm not as strong as most of the guys up here, so you might even survive your first match." The one top was turned into 10 tops and I looked at it confused. I know he's using Nen but how is that possible? I then think back to my flashback of when I was five, there were threads that were surrounded by my Nen, maybe that's similar.

"Gido's dancing tops! 10 spinning tops that he launches at his opponent! It's his unique weapon!" The announcer said.

"This is an attack I call the Battle Waltz." He says and I frown.

"Why did you tell him idiot?" I say and Killua sweat drops at me and we look back at Gon. The 10 tops were around his legs and spinning around him. One knocked into each other and sent Gon 2 feet away then his original position. Gon held onto his back.

"A clean hit!" The ref said and Gido had 1 point. 1-0

"These tops will spin for hours because they are powered by Nen." Gido said. "And they'll attack you from everywhere! Even I can't predict what their going to do!"

Gon got back up and started focusing on the tops. He dodged one but was hit by another and yelled in pain and landed away from the tops again.

"A clean hit." 2-0

"Gido's spinning tops have scored another clean hit from behind! Those targets are coming from all directions and for the first time since he got here, Gon seems to be in real trouble!" The announcer said and the stops continued to spin and Gon was hit in the face once again and knocked down on his face.

"Gon!" Killua yelled and one of the guys besides us smirked.

"Clean hit and knock down two points." 4-0

"In the open minute of the match Gido has already scored 4 points! Gon is in a tough spot."

"Can you fight?" The ref asked Gon.

"Of course I can." Gon said and lifted himself off the ground.

3rd POV (Wing and Zushi)

"With all those dancing tops it's impossible!" Zushi yelled as he watched Gon's match with Wing. "Master, how does he do it, with Nen?!"

"Well actually it's a form of Hatsu." Wing said. "You see he's transmitting his aura into those tops, by using the power of Nen you can boost the power of an object maximizing its intended function."

"You mean it turns into a battery source like an engine for a car?" Zushi asked.

"Yeah, but to keep those small tops spinning for hours like that is pretty easy for someone who knows how to use Nen even a little bit. But I believe Gido has infused those tops with extra Nen which lets him command them to." Wing explains.

"Extra Nen?" Zushi asked confused. "If the only Nen he used was just to get those tops to spin then they probably wouldn't have enough power to launch all of these attacks, and the only reason he is able to make them do that is he has a strong person connection to them. You see when an object functions in tandem with a person it will respond much better and with getter force."

Mika's POV

Gon continued to run away from the spinning tops but he couldn't follow all of them so he stopped moving. He closed his eyes and I could tell he was trying to feel the tops but his Ten was fading and he was too concentrated that he was hit by a top and pushed out of the Arena and hit the wall.

"Oh no! A direct hit! Looks like this might be it for Gon." The announcer said. "He has no defense against those spinning tops! Gido is way ahead by 6-0!"

I looked back at Gon and saw him still sending on the ground but his head up. He turned his head and a top wasn't hitting him but hitting the wall. Gon got up.

"Look kid, do you think you can continue the match or not?" The red said.

"Hold on I'm trying to think." Gon said holding up his hand and I swear dropped.

"I'm going to count to 10 and if you're not back on the ring it's over." The ref said. "1-2-3-4-"

"Excuse me, but why are you standing outside the ring?" Gon asked the ref and I smiled.

"He's getting somewhere." I mumbled to myself.

"Because if I stand in the ring I'll get hit by those things that's why! And 5-"

3rd POV (Wing and Zushi)

"Master, what's the extra Nen he's using?" Zushi asked.

"Those spinning tops aren't like machines or living creatures, you can't give complex commands to simple objects so the command he gave them was, smash into any obstacles. Of course the tops can't identify obstacles so they just spin around the Arena."

Mika's POV

"8-9" The ref said.

"I just have to ignore them and attack Gido!" Gon yelled and I face palmed.

"No Gon!" I yelled but it was too late Gon was already aiming for Gido.

"Nice try kid." Gido said and started spinning around at a rapid speed, his Nen was helping him and Gon was tossed out of the ring again.

"This 3 points!" The ref said.

9-0 was the score.

"The referee has offered Gido 3 points for that last attack for a critical hit and knock down! Gon is down to his last chance!" The announcer yelled and I frowned.

"I can turn myself into a spinning top and leave the offensive attacks to my tops! No it's nothing fancy but it hasn't let me down yet!" Gido yelled.

"Gon don't even bother attack just wait and he'll be too dizzy to fight!" Killua yelled and the man beside us laughed.

"Yeah right kid like that's gonna work, you don't think he's trained himself from a little problem like dizziness. Come on! Does a skater get dizz-" Killua punched him into the air and I frowned.

"I was going to kill him." I mumbled angrily.

"Sorry." Killua said, not sorry at all, we then looked back at Gon.

3rd POV (Wing and Zushi)

"What should he do?!" Zushi yelled angrily.

"There are several ways in theory, but unfortunately Gon hasn't learned how to do Ren her and he doesn't know how to generate enough aura either." Wing says. "If he did he would have been able to channel his energy into an attack against his opponent. The only to achieve that is gradually over time, which requires training and combat experience. To beat Gido he'd need 5 more years and I beat he's starting to realize that now."

Mika's POV

Gon was back on the Arena and be turned off his aura. Idiot

"Oh no!" Killua said and I mentally face palmed. His nodes were closed. "You idiot remember what Wing taught us?! If you get attacked by a Nen user and don't use it to defend yourself you're as good as dead!"

The tops continued to spin and he dodged his top. He continued to dodge all of the tops and the audience was cheering for him.


	36. Two Months X Break X Just In Case

Mika's POV

"Broken right radius and alma, a cracked humorous, 3 rib fractures and cracks in a dozen other bones." Killua reads from the doctor's report as we sat in Gon's hospital bed. "You're gonna need four months to heal now, ya moron."

Gon sticks out his tongue and says. "Sorry." He was in another cast.

"Apologizing to me isn't going to do anything." Killua says and sits by Gon and starts poking his forehead. "What was going through that thick skull of yours when you were out there getting your butt kicked huh? Do you think you could be one of those guys who were initiated without knowing Nen? One wrong move and you could have ended up just like them! Come on that glasses guy told us not to fight right away but you completely ignored him."

Gon clutched his forehead and pain. "I know, but I really thought I was going to beat Gido, alright." Gon says and takes his hand off his forehead and there was a red mark on it. "Hey did you see when I got hit by those tops a bunch of times, I had a feeling I wasn't going to get killed though." Killua sat on the bed and pushed his foot onto Gon's arm.

"Yeah, how about now?" Killua says annoyed and there was a knock on the door. "Mika, can you get the door?"

"Fine." I said and got up and saw Wing who had a very blank face and he walked inside.

"Oh hey glasses guy." Killua says casually and got off Gon's bed and Gon looked towards Wing who was walking towards him and stopped near his bed.

"Master Wing, I-I just." Gon stopped for talking for a second. "I.. uh.. I'm sor-" Gon was smacked on the face by Wing and Killua and I looked at him shocked. His emotionless face was now very upset.

"What good is an apology going to do now?!" He screamed and I backed away from the two. "What the hell were you thinking out there?! I suppose you were trying to get ahead by being initiated by Nen! You should count yourself lucky you didn't get killed in the process! Geez!"

"He knows." Killua said with his arms behind his head leaning back against the wall near me. "I just told him."

Wing's face and body relaxed and he put his hand on Gon's shoulder. "Listen." Gon looked at him. "I'm just glad it wasn't any worse, I really mean that."

"Master Wing I-" He stopped again. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Forget it." Wing said glaring at Gon. "That's not good enough." He then straightened his back. "Hey, tell me Killua, Mika how long do you think it will take to Gon to have a full recovery?"

"The doctor said it'll take about 2 months." Killua lied.

"It will probably take him 1 though." I said.

"What makes you think that?" Wing asked.

"Hunch." I said.

"Good but I'll go with the doctor. For 2 months I forbid you to fight in any matches." Wing said holding up 2 fingers. "You're not allowed to train for Nen or use Nen in anyway, and if you fail to keep these conditions then I'm no longer going to consider you a student. Understand?"

Gon nodded. "I do, you have my word, I promise."

Wing nodded with him. "Left hand." He said and tied a red string on his left pink with weird carvings on it and we stared at it. "This is your promise, whenever you see it remember the promise you made."

Killua and I smiled and Wing took a step towards us. "Can I speak to you two?" We nodded and followed him.

"So what's up?' Killua asked while I just sat on the bench observing Wing.

"What are your real goals here?" He asked us.

"Well it's hard to say." Killua said. "Before we met you and Zushi, we were just here to make some extra money. I convinced Gon and Mika to come here. Gon wants to win a fight against a guy named Hisoka, and that's about it."

"Hisoka?" Wing said confused, not remembering him.

"He was the one who we ran into on the two hundredth floor. So, it seems like most of these guys up here on the two hundredth floor are trying to make it all the way up to the top. But that doesn't really interest me." Killua says staring up at Wing. "I'm not so sure about Gon or Mika though."

"I came here because I had nothing else to do and having some more money in my bank account would be nice." I told him.

"For Gon, I mean he keeps telling everyone that he only cares about settling the score with Hisoka but seeing him in the ring yesterday, I don't know, it looked to me like he was starting to enjoy himself."

Flashback (Gon's Match)~

Gon was dodging every top that was coming at him and he had a smile on his face. He looked like he was having fun.

"Alright! How long can Gon keep this up?! There must be about 50 tops spinning around inside that ring and Gon had managed to dodge every one of them! I've never seen anything like it! He dodges another and another and another! Unbelievable we just passed the 60 minute mark! It seems like Gido has run out of tops and all he can do is watch! Don't turn away from even a second! You don't want to miss any of this! Keep it up Gon you can do it!"

He dodged in the air and was jumping over the place. "Gido just needs one more point to win!" The announcer screamed and we all noticed a top heading towards Gon.

"No! Not that way!" Killua yelled and Gon opened his eyes.

"This it is! Gon has nowhere left to go!" She screamed and Gon pulled his arm and the top hit it.

Current time~

"So you're telling me that Gon enjoyed the match even though he could have been... killed?" Wing asked us.

"Yeah, but to be honest with you I totally understand where he's coming from, because I often feel the same way too." Killua said and he looked over to me. "You've probably seen some of Mika's matches so you can tell she enjoys her matches. Also, we would have chosen our opponent and the time and place, but he doesn't think like that. Especially when he's caught up in moment. I guess he's kind of reckless like that. Wait…" Killua starts laughing. "He won't break two promises, he's not like that! So don't worry!"

You could see the 'What have I done?' on his face.

"Forget it. It's too late now anyway because we already know." We said.

"You don't have to regret what you've done or feel responsible about us learning about Nen, if you quit on us now we'll just find someone else, or we'll just study it on our own someone. My brother already knows it and so does Hisoka. One way or another we're gonna learn it, so we might as well be from you." Killua says.

"Hisoka's willing to teach me and you've felt his aura." I say. "My aura's very bloodthirsty and dangerous but if Hisoka teaches me I will only become worse." The lights turn on and you could see Wing sweating. "How about this, if you teach Gon and Killua Nen and not me that's fine. Just let me able to watch you train them and Zushi."

"Alright Mika, you have a deal." Wing says smiling.

"What?! That's not fair!" Killua yells.

"Relax Killua, I'll still practice with you, just make sure Gon doesn't figure it out." I say and wave bye to them and walk our separate ways.

Time skip (Mika's room) ~

I was in my room and lying on my bed. I took out my phone and found my contacts and scrolled down to H and Hisoka's name was there. I had mental regrets but I still called Hisoka.

"Hello?~" Hisoka said.

"Hello, Hisoka." I said mentally cursing myself out. "Is your offer still up?"

"Of course." He said. "Should I come to your room or you come to mine?" Hisoka asked me and I felt my entire body shudder.

"I'll come to yours." I said.

"See you later~" He said you could basically hear his joy. I hanged up on him.

"Disgusting." I said and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Time skip~ (A month had passed)

I was in Hisoka's room practicing my Ten when my phone was called. "Yes?" I say.

"Hey Mika! Where are you?!" Killua asked.

"O-" I was about to tell him where I was when Hisoka took my phone.

"Give me back my phone." I said to him getting off of the floor and tried to grab my phone from his hands. But he pushed me away and I glared at him and released Ten and sat at on his coach.

"Hello~" Hisoka said into my phone.

"H-Hisoka!" Killua says shocked. "What are you doing with Mika's phone?!"

"I'm only making sure my student is focusing~" He said staring at me, though I looked away from him.

"Go away." I said to him and he passed me my phone.

"Stop being so angry~" He said. "I could double your work." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hello?" I said angrily.

"I can't believe you're actually that guy's student!" Killua yelled angrily. "Where are you?"

"I'm in his room." I said and he was making angry sounds on the phone.

"Whatever, come to Gon's hospital room!" He said and hanged up on me.

"What's his problem?" I asked no one in particular.

"It must be hard to be so popular~" Hisoka said and I glared at him.

"I'm leaving." I told him and shut the door of his room. During my training with Hisoka he promised not to show me anything besides Ten and Zetsu, since Gon already knows them and for Killua's Zetsu should be easy for him to figure out since he was an assassin.

Time skip Gon's hospital room) ~

Gon was doing handstands and only a month had passed. I smirked.

"Two months he said." I said to Killua and he looked away annoyed.

"Shut up, so your hunches are always right, big deal!" He said. "How do you always know?"

"I don't know." I told him. "Besides Gon feeling better why are we here?"

"Oh yeah…" Killua said and put his hand in his right pocket and took out 2 tickets. "I was going to buy Mika one but she'll probably just sneak in."

"Tickets?" Gon said and I realized why Killua had them.

"Yeah, but I bet you can't guess what they're for." He said smiling.

"Hisoka's next match." We said at the same time. Killua gave me an annoyed look but kept going. We decide to leave the hospital; even though Gon was healed he still kept on his cast.

Time skip (Walking) ~

"Getting them wasn't easy Hisoka's matches are really popular, the only reason I even got my hands on them was because I'm on the two hundredth floor. But still, I had to pay an arm and a leg for them. I also asked around about Hisoka for a little bit, he's has quite a reputation here. He's fought 11 matches with 8 wins and 3 losses and 6 KO's. The number of KO's equals the number of corpses. The 3 losses are all by default, I guess he registers for the matches when the deadline comes up and he doesn't show up for them. Man, that guy is so full of himself. Anyway, what this all means is, he's never actually lost a fight."

"Yeah." Gon says.

"That's really no surprise to me." I say. "He's almost impossible to touch for people like us."

"And not only that!" Killua saws with his cat face. You could never see ears and a tail. I sweat drop at him.

"What there's more?" We ask him.

"In all of his 11 matches, he's only lost a grand total of 4 points. That's 1 knock down and 3 clean hits. The guys I was talking to say Hisoka is as good as any Floor Master." Killua explains as we go on an escalator.

"That sucks." Gon was smiling and he was glowing with determination. Killua and I share a look.

"Well. This time he's up a guy named Kastro." Killua explains and we get off the escalator. "3 of the 4 points that Hisoka's given up was to this guy. Their like rivals or something." Killua hits the up button for the elevator. "This match will give you a chance to see Hisoka's techniques. He might actually fight for real this time."

"But… You think it's okay?" Gon asks us.

"No." I tell him. "He's probably watching us from somewhere, stupid Wing."

"WHAT?!" Killua yells with a huge irk mark on his forehead. "THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! ALL WE'RE GOING TO DO WATCH THE MATCH NOT FIGHT IN IT!"

As if he was following us the elevator door rung and Wing was there with a tiny irk mark and looked annoyed. He leaned in on us. "Forget it." He stepped out of the elevator and spoke to us. "Watching a match is the same as studying Nen. There's nothing stopping Killua or Mika, but Gon I want you to go back to your room and focus on healing your wounds." He then walked away from us and once he was a few feet away he looked back. "Alright, that's all I have to say."

"Is he stalking us?" Killua and I ask.

"Killua… Mika…" Gon says looking at us sadly.

"Is anyone going up?" The elevator lady said.

"No big deal." Killua says. "I'll just go to the match with Mika and videotape it for you."

"I'm still going to sell the extra ticket though." I told him.

"Fine!" Killua says. "Just make sure you don't cause a scene!"

"Do I ever?" I ask him and he said nothing

"I said is anyone going up?" She said more annoyed.

"Darn these stupid tickets cost me 1,000 jenny each!" Killua yelled. "I could have bought 10,000 chocolate robots with that!" He then starts yelling in frustration.

"I SAID IS ANYONE GOING UP OR NOT?!" She screamed and takes Killua and slams him into the wall and you could see the cracks in it. "This elevator is going up." She said smiling.

"Okay, see ya later." Killua said waving from the wall.

Gon and I waved.

"Gon, I have to go, I'll see you later." I say to him and he waves goodbye to me and I go back to Hisoka's room.

Time skip (Hisoka's room obviously) ~

I sat on the couch in his room. "Hisoka, what do you think about the guy you're fighting against?"

"Nothing." He says plainly.

"That's it?" I ask him.

"Yes, his ability is the only interesting thing about him. You'll understand soon." He explains to me smiling. "Try focusing all of your Nen to your eyes." He takes his take of cards and motions me towards him. "Let's go."

We then walk out of the room.

Time skip~ (I apologize for all of the time skips, but I can't really stop them since their in the anime)

I couldn't find Killua so I decided to stand by the entrance way (Opposite side of where Machi is) there was a large crowd in the arena. Hisoka and Kastro were both standing by across from each other and the ref was in the middle.

"Alright, it is the moment you've all been waiting for! Hisoka vs Kastro! It's is gonna be the battle of the century! As soon as they entered the ring they've been staring each other down, and the match hasn't even started yet! Who will win this brutal grudge match?! Will it be Hisoka, or will Kastro get his vengeance?! It's anybodies guess!"

The entire crowd started cheering but I was paying more attention to what Hisoka and Kastro was saying to each other. "I have to thank you for the loss two years ago. I wouldn't have become as powerful as I am now." Kastro said and Hisoka laughed.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Hisoka said.

"I will say this, in the 9 matches I've had, I've never once fought my hardest." Kastro said. "They were only a covenant way to warm up for my inevitable rematch against you."

"You really shouldn't have gone through all that trouble." Hisoka says stretching. "But I wonder if you really even have what it takes to make this fight worth my while. Do you?"

"You'll see." Kastro says.

"Hisoka vs Kastro, this match will continue until someone is unable to fight or gives up, begin!" The ref said. Right when he said that Kastro made the first move by jumping into the air aiming for Hisoka with a chop. Hisoka dodged it but Kastro was somehow able to come back and attack him. Hisoka was pushed back slightly. "Clean hit" 1-0

"How did he do that?" I ask myself and noticed a shadow on the other entrance but the person walked away before I could look at them. "That's strange." I then looked back at the match.

"Kastro opens the match with an impressive attack! Hisoka fails to dodge the lightning fast strike! He gives up the first point!" The announcer says.

"I warned you Hisoka, I am not the same person I was, it's time to get serious." Kastro says.

Hisoka laughs. "What's the big hurry?" Hisoka gets up from his spot. "Whether or not we get serious is not up for you to decide, it's entirely up to me."


	37. Bungee X Punch X One Round Battle

Mika's POV

Hours have passed since the opening of Hisoka and Kastro's fight. Hisoka had blood coming from his face, he put his hand on his cheek and he saw blood on it all he did was smile at it and look back at Kastro. Kastro put his hands up and I focused my Nen to my eyes and they had Nen coming from them.

"I'm running out of patience your insolence will cost you your right arm." Kastro says.

"Folks you're about to witness, Kastro's signature Tiger Bite Fist!" The announcer said. I was wondering what Hisoka was going to do but all he did was point his arm at him.

"You can have it." He said smiling. Kastro glared at Hisoka.

"Alright if that's what you want.." He said and moved quickly behind Hisoka. "Then I'll take it from you." Hisoka's arm was then tossed out into the air.

Time skip (After Hisoka's match, the explanation of the Match comes up later)

3rd POV

Hisoka was walking to the exit of the arena and saw a woman with spiky pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white and blue out and her hair was in a pony tail. She was leaning against the wall.

"Hey." Hisoka said casually.

"Nice job." She said and turned to look at him. "Now, let me see what I can do about those arms."

To Hisoka's fighting room~

"I've always had my suspicions but watching you in the ring confirmed it for me." She used Ten and a pink aura was around her. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? What were you hoping to accomplish? Was this all just a performance to you, a magic trick?" She put her left arm up and took out her needle from her pouch. "But what do I care, it means more money for me." She then used her Nen to create a thread. "Better stop the bleeding first, close off the aura to your arm."

Hisoka did as she said and lifted up his right arm. Machi moved over to him and rapped the Nen threads around the part where his arm was cut off, even though it looked perfectly fine. "Hold still." She used her power (I don't really know how to describe it). "There, done your blood vessels, bones, nerves and muscles have all been reconnected." She then put his arm back in place and bit the Nen thread off. Hisoka moved his arm around to see how it felt as Machi moved to the other side of him.

"Excellent." Hisoka said.

"Now for the other one." She said and took his severed arm and passed it to him. "This time you can hold the arm yourself." Hisoka nodded in agreement and she stitched up his other arm and Hisoka moved his arm.

"I never get tired of watching you and your needlework." Hisoka says. "I sometimes think that maybe if I didn't enjoy it so much, I'd be more careful not to get injured so badly."

"Spare me the flattery, that's 20 million for your left and 50 for your right, fork it over." She said with hand motions.

"Yeah, okay." Hisoka said and got up. "You still take checks, right? By the way, if you're not doing anything later, would you like to have dinner with me?"

She just took her money and closed the door. Hisoka laughed. "I'll take that as a no." He then thought back about his student. "They sure do look and act alike."

Time skip (Morning at Wing's House) ~

Mika's POV

"Gon and Killua, from now on you will be training with Zushi." Wing said.

"Osu!" The boys said.

"Wait, what about Mika?" Gon and Zushi asked. I was sitting down on a chair.

"She's… going to be practicing with us, less of training more of observing." Wing lied.

"Oh…" Gon looked back at me and I gave him a thumbs up to make him not worry. "Okay!"

"And well done Gon, you've honored our agreement for the past 2 months." Wing said proudly.

"It's all thanks to this string around my finger." Gon said smiling and holding his hand up where the string was in the same shape it was given. "It kept reminding me not to break the promise, even though I was tempted to. I don't know why but looking at it makes me feel calm inside."

"I infused it with Nen for just that purpose." Wing lied.

"What really?" Gon asked.

"Just kidding." He says and Gon face palms and looks at him bored.

"Ok, but what makes you sure he didn't break the promise?" Killua asks and points to Gon. "I mean, he could have been training secretly behind your back." Gon looks at Killua annoyed.

"Because if he had done that, the thread would be broken." He says. "Now Gon, why don't you show me you're Ten."

"You mean it's okay?" Gon asks

"Yes." Gon says and his orange aura surrounded his body.

"So what do you think Zushi?" Wing asked him.

"Amazing, it's so calm but it's also very powerful. It's perfect!" Zushi praises.

Gon sighs in relief. "That's good, I was scared I might have forgotten how to do it."

"It's kind of like riding a bicycle, once you've learned how to do it, you'll never forget it." Wing states.

"Yeah, but I haven't practiced, and it felt easier that before." Gon explains.

"That's because you've been practicing your Ten every day. Look at your finger now and tell me what you see." We look at the string.

Gon gasped. "It broke!"

"It wouldn't break before, no matter how many times you washed your hands!" Killua says.

"That's because I tied that string in such away that it would only break your promise to me and use Nen." Wing says to us. "It's a little Nen trick of mine."

"You know there's something I've been wondering." Killua says looking back at Wing. "You saw the match between Hisoka and Kastro right?"

"Yeah." Wing says.

"Hisoka's magic is actually Nen, isn't it?" Killua asks. "But if it is why couldn't I see his aura?"

"Good question, Hisoka uses a technique which makes his aura almost invisible." Wing says.

"That sounds like Zetsu." I say.

Wing nods. "It's an advanced form of Zetsu, which is called In, and the only way to recognize it is to master the advanced form of Ren which is Gyo. So tell me Gon, how much time do you have left to prepare for your next match?"

"Let's see two months ago have passed so I have almost a month left." Gon explained.

"And you, Killua and Mika?" Wing asked us.

"We have exactly 21 more days to go." Killua explains for the both of us.

"If we work hard, that should be enough." Wing explains. "But it never pays to rush your training, take your time and awaken Ren at your own pace, in the end that's actually the fastest way to learn it."

"Osu!" The boys say in agreement.

Time skip~

After days have passed and Killua and Gon told me that they were working on Gyo today. Ever since Hisoka's match I have been working on it. He was making me practice every day. He pointed his finger and asked me what was there (Like how Bisky and the woman that Kurapika met did) I ended up failing for the first few days but I was slowly getting better.

He pointed his finger at me today and asked me one thing. "What do you see?" I gave him a confused look but used Gyo and there was a pink gum like Nen on the forehead.

"What the heck is this?" I asked annoyed and tried to take it off but it didn't work.

"Only I can control what to do with this." Hisoka said and released it and looked out the window. I followed and saw Gon and used Gyo. He was focusing on the trees and over 20 of them could be seen. Hisoka smiled creepily and looked back at me. "You can go now."

I nodded and left the room.

Time skip (Next day) ~

I decided to go over to Wing's and saw Killua and Gon using Gyo. "Well done, you've passed, you've mastered Gyo overnight!" Killua and Gon smiled at each other and Wing looked over and saw me. "Mika, can you show me Gyo?"

I did as he said and focused all of my Nen into my eyes. "Impressive." He says. "Seems like you three have been doing your homework, so you three all want to start training for Hatsu, is that correct?"

We nodded. "Alright then, it seems like I have underestimated your abilities to learn and apply these lessons. We will now move on and start training for Hatsu. Mika, you can join us in this."

I nod and the three of us sit down (Zushi was already sitting down) "Hatsu is your expression of Nen; it is greater than the sum of everything you've learned so far. Nen user fall under 6 broad categories: Emitter, Enhancer, Transmitter, Manipulator, Conjurer and Specialist. Now, Nen abilities are highly personal so it's important to find the one that feels right to you. Which one that is depends on the aura you are born with. This chart illustrates the differences between all 6. Read them carefully and try to get a sense of where you fit in because the sooner you discover your natural ability the easier your training will be. But avoid an ability that seems more into you, training for it would be pointless for this exercise, this is why it is so important to understand which ability corresponds with your aura from the beginning."

Killua raises his hand. "Is there a way to find out what ability we have?"

Wing smiles while holding up his marker. "Yes there is." He moves over to his sink and takes out a cup and fills it with water then places it on a tray on a table. He then puts a green leaf on top of it. "Water Divination, this is a Shingen-ryū screening tool." We all moved towards the table. "It's also used in training Hatsu, cup your hands around the glass and perform Ren, your ability is revealed by what happens."

Wing put his hands around the cup and his yellow aura surrounded it.

"The water!" Gon said surprised. "It's pouring over!"

"It shows that I have an Enhancer's aura, as you can see Enhancer's change the volume of water. Now, why don't you four give it a try."

"Okay, I'll go first!" Gon says and puts his hand around the glass and his light orange aura was around it and the volume of the water changed.

"Wow! Osu!" Zushi says.

"I guess you're an Enhancer too." Killua says.

Next was Zushi, he used Ren and his green aura was surrounding it. The water didn't move but the leaf did.

"Look! The leaf's moving!" Zushi says surprised.

"That means you're a Manipulator." Wing explains and Zushi gapped.

"Alright it's my turn." Next was Killua, he had purple aura and he put his hands around the glass. Nothing happened. "Huh, nothing's happening?"

"Looks that way." Wing says leaning in and Killua sighs in sadness.

"So does that mean I have no Nen ability?" Killua asked Wing.

"No, no." Wing said. "Why don't you taste the water." Killua and Gon put their fingers in the water and tasted it.

"It tastes sweet." Killua says.

"Yeah, but isn't this just plain tap water?" Gon asks.

"Changing the taste of the water shows that you're a Transmitter." Wing says. "Mika you're next."

I walked up to the glass and my magenta aura was round it. At first nothing happened but the leaf started moving but soon it burst into flames and the glass became sharper and was surrounded by strings the same color as my Nen and was destroyed. The table was still standing though. I just stared at it in complete shock.

"W-What does that mean?" Gon and Killua stuttered.

"It means… that if something else entirely different happens then it's a Specialist. Mika's a Specialist." I blinked and everyone seemed mortified.

"I'm leaving." I said to them and left.

Time skip (4-5 days passed)

Gon told me that he was going to fight Hisoka. Now it made sense why Hisoka was looking at Gon, more than he usually did. It was the day of the match and I was standing at the entrance (She's sort of near Machi but she only looks at her once). There was a large crowd and Gon and Hisoka were off the Arena but across from each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen the match you've been waiting for is about to begin." Says the same announcer as before, her name is actually Cocco. "Hisoka vs Gon! The first one to step into the Arena is Gon, he approaches the ring into the thunderous applause of his fans, and now entering the arena is Hisoka!"

Gon and Hisoka got on stage and walked towards Hisoka. "So far in this floor Gon has only lost 1 match while Hisoka has 9 wins and 3 losses. If he wins today he'll be eligible as a Floor Master! But if he loses, he'll forfeit his position on the two hundredth floor. This might be the most important match of his life! He might have won every match that he showed up on, but will he continue his incredible winning streak?! Now everyone it's time to chose your favorite! As expected Hisoka is the favorite to win, I've been told that this match was arranged by Gon and Hisoka themselves; apparently they have some kind of score to settle with each other. We can only guess at what had happened between them that led up to this."

Gon and Hisoka stared each other down and Hisoka let out a malicious purple aura and stretched his arm up, he then went back to his original position. "Winner by points or KO no time limit, one round match." The ref said and Hisoka's purple aura was gone. They continued to stare at each other and the ref said "Begin!"

Gon ran straight towards Hisoka and aimed a punch at him but Hisoka dodged it easily and hit Gon on the arm. It didn't seem to affect Gon because he did a front flip and kicked off against the floor and stopped mid air and aimed a barrage of punches at him. Hisoka dodged them and aimed his hand at him but he dodged and Hisoka then lifted his leg up to kick him but Gon dodged that too. Gon landed a few feet away from Hisoka put kicked off against the ground again and aimed a punch at his face, 4 punches were thrown and all four were dodged.

After Hisoka dodged the punches Gon was throwing at him he put his hand by his shoulder and it connected with Gon but Gon turned himself around and ran towards him with more barrages of attacks which Hisoka continued to dodge and he elbowed him in the stomach and Gon kicked him in mid air but Hisoka dodged it. Gon pushed himself off the ground and aimed more punches at Hisoka but he still dodged it and Hisoka punched Gon in the arm.

Gon looked at him arm and so did the ref and he flipped backwards and ran towards Hisoka again. Gon tried to Hisoka with about 22 punches but he dodged them all and a few he deflected. Hisoka then put his hand into a punch near Gon but stopped, which made Gon become off guarded and Hisoka pulled his hand back and punched Gon into the face which sent him into the air but luckily it wasn't a knock down. There was a red mark on Gon's face and blood coming from his month. Hisoka made a hand movement as if daring Gon to come towards him.

"Clean hit, one point Hisoka." The ref said. 1-0. The crowd cheered and the announcer (commentator) Cocco spot up.

"This is an amazing fight!" She said. "Some much is happening I can't even describe it all!" I looked down at Hisoka's feet and noticed he hasn't moved one spot since the fight.

"Well now I suppose you may not have noticed but I haven't even moved an inch from where I've started." Hisoka said to Gon and Gon looked at him shocked.

"Unbelievable! Just you wait I'm gonna show you!" Gon said and put his hands on his face. It was obvious that Hisoka was stronger than Gon. He also had more fighting experience but it looked like Gon was having fun too. I smiled and continued to watch the fight.

"Here I come!" Gon says and ran towards Hisoka and did a fake out like he did, he then did a backflip kneeled down towards the stone tile and lifted it up.

"I don't believe it!" Cocco said surprised. "He picked up the floor tile."

Gon started punching the floor tile and jumped up into the air and kicked it near Hisoka. While Hisoka was hitting all of the leftover stone Gon used it to his advantage and punched Hisoka in the face.

"Critical hit two points." 2-1

"Incredible! Gon has landed a critical hit on Hisoka! Gon now leads by one point! It's Gon two, Hisoka 1." Cocco said shocked.

Gon and Hisoka looked at each other. Hisoka was moving towards Gon and smiling and Gon who wasn't smiling was walking towards Hisoka. They both stared each other down and Gon went through his pocket and took out the tag that read #44 . He looked at it and then passed it towards Hisoka with a smile on his face.

Hisoka took the tag.


	38. Hisoka's Love X Showdown X Gon's Resolve

Mika's POV

After Hisoka took Gon's badge, which left the entire audience (Besides Killua and I) confused they went back into their original positions. I heard a few footsteps from where I was and looked and saw a woman with darker pink hair than me and matching blue eyes. The only difference between us was that I was in my disguise and only our facial features looked similar to each other. We stared at each other for a few seconds but said nothing to each other. I was left in total confusion, but right now I knew I had to focus on the match at hand.

"I don't know what's going on here; I've never seen anything like it! All we know for sure is that Gon scored a critical hit and the score is now 2-1! Gon has taken the lead! From what I can tell it doesn't look like Gon's last attack caused much damage to Hisoka, so I have to wonder if there's going to be a challenge for the referee's awarding of a critical hit."

"I don't think so." A man said with a dog's face on (It's actually Togashi, the author of HxH)

"Why's that?" Cocco asked.

"Each referee has their own personal scoring style, some place importance on the amount of damage while others like to award strategy and technique." Togashi explains.

"Oh! I had no idea!" Cocco exclaimed staring at the artist.

"Attacking with a stone floor tile required a lot of technique and that is why the referee awarded a critical hit."

"I get it now." She then narrowed her eyes and pointed at the man. "Hey, who are you anyway?"

"What's it to ya?" He asked annoyed and the focus was back on Hisoka vs Gon. Hisoka had a small red mark on his cheek.

"In your Nen training, how far did you get?" Hisoka asked Gon and I face palmed. He should already know that.

"Uh, just the basics." Gon says.

"Really?" Hisoka says. "You're an Enhancer aren't you?"

Gon gasped. "How did you know that?"

Hisoka laughed at the younger boy. "I didn't until just now, you're so naïve."

"Come on! Tell me how did you know?" Gon asked Hisoka.

"It's simple, I've divided the method of profiling people by their aura, it's like using your blood type to tell what kind of person you are." Hisoka explains.

"Profiling?" Gon asked. "By a person's aura?"

"The primary characteristics of an Enhancer." He points at Gon and by reflex I use Gyo. There was the same gum-like aura from before but this time on Gon's cheek. I frown at what had just happened but new that there was nothing that I could change now. "Simple Mindedness."

'That's true.' I think to myself and Hisoka points at himself.

"By the way, I'm a Transmitter, we're whimsical liars.'

'That's true.' I think to myself again.

"You know, they say opposites attract and you and I are about as opposite as they can get." Hisoka says smiling. "Who knows, maybe we'll be the best of friends someday, but until then you should be very careful around me. Transmitter's are whimsical liars remember and for us, what was once valuable can instantly turn to chow." Hisoka makes a step towards Gon and his malicious purple aura comes out. "So, don't disappoint me, Gon."

Gon brasses himself but the speed of Hisoka was too fast. He ran up towards him in less then a second and elbowed him in the face. Gon was pushed midair and Hisoka went around him and pushed his hands into his back and kicked him in the head near his ear. Once Gon was on the ground Hisoka immediately punched him in the face which sent him backwards but he landed on the ring. As Gon caught his balance Hisoka aimed to kick him in the face but Gon dodged. Since Gon dodged a stone floor tile was sent mine and the pink haired woman's way, she ducked while I moved away from the entrance way, which sent the title behind us destroying the tile. We both gave each other looks but said nothing.

"Whoa, that kick was incredible!" Cocco says. "Hisoka sent the stone floor tile up into the crowd!"

I looked back at the fight and as Gon looked back at the tile Hisoka was aiming his foot in his face but Gon ran away and Hisoka was right besides him and punched him in the stomach which sent to the floor falling. But almost immediately Gon was back on his feet and he was almost punched in the face but Gon dodged it, as Gon was in midair Hisoka stopped moving and Gon landed 5 feet away from him.

"Hm, not bad." Hisoka praises Gon.

"Critical hit! Two points! The score is 3-2." The ref said.

"It looks like Hisoka's getting serious now! A string of consecutive attacks has given Hisoka a critical hit and Gon is powerless to stop them and just like that, Hisoka's back in the lead!" Cocco explains to the audience.

"You're an Enhancer all right; your Ten ability is actually quite good." Hisoka tells Gon. "You're still on your feet even after that beating you've just got. What's wrong? Why don't you come and attack me?"

Gon sticks his tongue out at Hisoka. "Don't wanna! I'm trying to think!"

A few minutes passed and Hisoka was getting impatient. "Well, have you decided what you're gonna do yet? I'm getting tired of standing around." Hisoka raised his hand again and I used Gyo, the pink Nen was forming. "If you won't come to me, then I'll have to bring you over myself."

"Gon, use Gyo!" Killua yelled and I noticed he was closer to where the Arena was and farther from me.

"Too late." Hisoka says and the gum-like Nen was on his check again. "Now then, what do you think is going to happen next, have any idea Gon? No matter how hard you try you can never escape me."

Gon ran around the Arena but Hisoka didn't move. He was flipping and running in multiple directions. Hisoka moved his arm up and Gon, who was still connected to his aura, was pulled up into the air and was punched in the face twice and he was knocked on the ground by the impact.

"Critical hit, two points and down, 6-2" The ref said and the crowd cheered.

"Oh Gon, on your feet." Hisoka said and got up slowly.

"Can you continue?" The ref asked him and Gon put his body into a stance.

"Of course!" He yelled.

"Gon's determined to continue!" Cocco says and the crowd continued to cheer for Gon and started chanting his name. "Oh boy, is he going to be the one to break Hisoka's winning streak?! One thing for sure, Gon has won the hearts of this crowd!"

I had a sense of déjà vu. "Well this sure takes me back." Hisoka said. "It's just like what happened during the final exam. Everyone was on your side then too." Hisoka moved his hand towards him. "You can see this right? It's called Bungee Gum and I can stretch it or snap or it back and detach it too." He moved his arm forward and the audience stopped. "You see, it didn't affect you that time, I have complete control over it and you. That's the power of my Bungee Gum and there's now way to escape it."

"Hisoka has appeared to stop fighting and it looks as though he is explaining something to Gon, is this apart of some elaborate strategy?" Cocco asked.

"Actually, it's because of an experience he had with chewing gum." Togashi explains.

"What?" She asks.

"When Hisoka was a boy, his favorite brand of gum was called Bungee Gum." Togashi explains. "You see that type of gum fruity in the beginning and loses its flavor as you chew it. Hisoka grew up in a poor family so he couldn't exactly buy a new pack of Bungee Gum everyday, so he was often stuck chewing the same old flavor of the piece of gum for days on end."

"I'd like to apologize for that interruption; it had no place in a live broadcast." Cocco says. "Now, let's get back to the action in the ring!" The crowd cheered again.

"Now let me ask you a question and if you get the answer right I'll give you a free punch." Hisoka says and I narrow my eyes. He said the same thing to me once when we were training and he lied.

"Huh, really?" Gon asked him, letting down his guard.

"At what point in the match did I attach my Bungee Gum to your cheek? Was it 1: The elbow hit, 2: During the Clean hit or 3: During the Critical hit? What's your answer?" Hisoka asked him.

'Neither, when he said 'Simple Mindedness.'' I think to myself and watch Gon try to answer what Hisoka asked him and he put up 3 fingers.

"It's 3, when you hit me with both hands!" Gon says.

"I'm sorry." Hisoka says and shows 4 fingers. "The answer's 4, I attached it we'll I was analyzing your personality."

"That's not fair!" Gon said annoyed.

"I told you Transmitter's are whimsical liars." Hisoka said laughing and looked at Gon's face. "I suppose you're probably thinking that if you used Gyo at the time, you might have been able to see my aura coming and avoided it. But what about all of my other attacks? Don't you get it I can attack it whenever I want, I only hide my Bungee Gum when my opponents are being cautious, but if I'm punching them in the face it doesn't really matter if they can see my aura or not. Well, I guess I should stop chatting and get this over with."

Gon then ran towards Hisoka and punched him in the face and after he did that he kicked off the ground and kicked Hisoka in the face 6 times and once he did that Hisoka looked surprised so he leaned down in shock (I guess) and Gon punched him continuously (70 times maybe?) in the stomach and he kicked him in the face and then punched him continuously in the face. Hisoka looked like he was enjoying himself and he used his Bungee Gum to pull Gon into his punch and Gon blocked Hisoka's other punch.

"Critical Hit Gon, critical and down Hisoka!" The ref said. 9-4

"But I got right back up and I even blocked that last one!" Gon yelled but the ref just shook his head.

"That last hit brings the score up to 9-4, Hisoka needs one more to challenge a Floor Master. The crowd isn't pleased with the scoring, the referee seemed biased against Gon." Cocco explains.

"Fight!" The ref said.

"You should pay more attention Gon." Hisoka said and pointed so I used Gyo and he had a stone connected on his right side, opposite of Gon. "Take a look on your right." Gon took a look on his right but the rock came from Hisoka's and he was down. "I'm sorry I meant my right."

"Down and hit! Match Hisoka!" The ref said. "Finals score 11-4, winner by TKO Hisoka!"

"The fight is over! Hisoka has won his tenth match! With this match Hisoka can now challenge one of the mighty Floor Masters! And even though he didn't win Gon put up and incredible fight! I'm sure we'll be seeing more of him! That's it folks! Thanks for tuning in!"

Hisoka moved towards Gon. "And even after I warned you shame, while you were busy complaining to that referee I attacked my Bungee Gum to that stone and all I had to do was distract you and aim it right at your head. You actually improved a lot Gon, but you still have a long way to go. We might get a good contest if we fight, I don't know ten more times, that's if they all took place here at Heavens Arena. But unfortunately this is our last fight here. Next time we'll fight outside, where there are no rules, and it will be to the death."

Hisoka walks away from Gon and Gon decided to lay down on the floor.

Time skip~

Third POV

Hisoka decided to take a shower and he had a towel on his head and around his waist when he walked out. Machi was there with her arms crossed and her bag on the floor, she was near the window. Hisoka caught sight of Machi and walked and leaned over her. Machi's eyes were closed.

"Let me guess, you've been waiting here for me." Hisoka stated.

"I'm delivering a message." She said and Hisoka's eye twitched and Machi opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Before attendance wasn't mandatory, but now all members have to be in Yorknew City by noon on August thirtieth." Hisoka's spider tattoo was shown on his back clearly with the number 4 on it.

"Can we expect the Boss to be there?" Hisoka asked.

"Most likely, this operation will be the biggest we've ever had." Machi then bent down and picked up her bag and she walked away only to stop near the door. "I should warn you, if you fail to show up again the Boss might be the one to reprimand you."

"Ooh scary." Hisoka mocked drying his hair.

"Well I'll tell them you got the message." Machi said and started walking again but Hisoka called out to her.

"I saw you by my little student during the match, did you say hi?" He asked looked at her.

She looked back at him. "We looked at each other, but I don't see why she's relevant to this."

She then walked away and closed the door. "The Phantom Troupe." Hisoka said and took off the tattoo and thought back at those two boys and the girl. "But I've got some new toys to play with." The tattoo was Nen and the paper the tattoo was on turned blank, Hisoka dropped the paper. "Maybe it's time I start hunting." `


	39. Agony X Talent X Killer Instinct

Mika's POV

After Gon's match I met up with Killua who had decided it was time for him to sign up for his first match. I decided to wait a little longer. I was still working on my Nen ability and I was checking all the things I needed to do for it. I was sitting in the stands watching Killua fight against a fighter with red skin and strange carvings.

"This is Killua's first match since arriving on the two hundredth floor! I can hardly wait to watch him in action! Who knows, maybe this match will be as exciting as the last one?!"

The referee looked back at the two and said. "Ready?! Begin!" Killua appeared behind the man in a flash and aimed for his neck but he was blocked and hit by his long weapon. He was then hit with it again in the stomach and fell to the floor. The man took out the bottom part of his weapon which was a spear and aimed at Killua. He dodged two of his attacks but the man used Nen at the top of his weapon and Killua fell down to the ground.

His shirt was cut and he lifted himself back up. I used Gyo and saw that he was extending his aura to his spear. His name was Dorado. As Dorado was about to attack Killua he dodged it but the spear made a large mark on the stone floor tile. Killua jumped into the air only to be hit by the spear but his Ten protected him but not the tiles. They were crumbled into pieces and Killua's sleeves were cut off.

Dorado aimed in attack at Killua but his Nen shifted and his eyes darkened. I smiled and watch as Killua dodged Dorado's next attack and land behind him, which meant the Dorado had probably been killed by Killua. The ref moved over to Dorado. "Dorado has been KO'ed, match to Killua!"

"We need a stretcher, actually make that a body bag." The ref said and bent down towards the body. Killua was just standing there, his eyes still darken and orange Nen around his hand disappeared.

After Killua's match I went over talked to Killua, Gon, Wing and Zushi and we left the Arena.

The Next Day at Wing's House~

We were all congratulating Killua after his match. "You're a genius Killua! You were so great!" Zushi told Killua.

"It was no big deal." Killua said nonchalantly.

"That last slashing chop attack was perfect!" Zushi said motioning the movements.

"Even though I won in the end, the match was actually kind of disappointing." Killua said as he sat on the window seal. "It was nothing compared to the match between Hisoka and Gon."

"True." Wing said and we looked at him, he seemed troubled. "Gon's match was well though and it left a lasting impression on everyone."

"Well, fighting against Hisoka made me realize his incredible Nen abilities are only a small threat, a lot of it has to deal with his crazy personality and his unique fighting style!" Gon praised. "I still have to find which Nen ability goes with who I am and it has to be something that no one else has but me. I have no idea what it might be but still, I went right ahead and challenged him to a fight anyway, which wasn't very smart. If Hisoka fought as hard as he could I would have bee-"

Wing put a hand on Gon's shoulder. "The fact that you've learned something from all of this means that it was a worthwhile experience. Sometimes in life you learn a lot more by losing then you do by winning. Gon, I want you to forget about fighting and focus on recuperating for at least the next month. Instead of gaining experience in the ring you can think of how you will develop Nen ability, mental conditioning is a vital part of your training."

Wing looks over to me. "Mika can you show me you're Ten?" He asked me and I only nod in confusion.

Zushi stared at it. "It's so… dangerous but also calm and controlled."

Gon and Killua nod and Gon starts talking. "We haven't seen your Nen all that much." Killua says and Gon's eyes widen in realization.

"Mika, do you know what you want your Nen ability to be?" He asks me.

"Yes." I tell him. "It's still incomplete but I can show you." I look around the room and notice there are 4 corners, which mean 4 points. "I'm the best at Transmutation and Emitter based abilities, so most of my skills are Transmutation and Emission based." I then transmute 4 knives out of my aura and throw them at the 4 corners (Hisoka has been working her to the bone). The sides have a light pink glow to them (If you're using Gyo).

I look over to the boys. "You might want to get out of the room." I tell them. "I'm not good at controlling it yet." I then look to Wing. "Can I have an object?" He walks over to the room and takes out a round table and the four of them open the door and step out of the room, though they are still able to see inside. I throw another Nen knife and the table glows magenta.

"Executioner's Judgment" I say and the 4 sides connect with each other to the central point of the table and in flash, thousands of Nen strings go around the room and in a flash of red the table was shattered into a million pieces. The room turned back to it's original color and the four came back inside.

"That was amazing!" Gon said and I have him a light smile.

"Thank you, but it's so flawed." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Zushi asked. "That was incredible!"

"It only works on objects that are in the four points. Anything out of the four points will be fine. It also takes too long to get ready and any wrong move will mess up the process." I told them. "I've been trying to fix the kinks but I'm not sure if I can."

"That was very impressive." Wing said. "I suppose that didn't just come to you one day and that's why you decided to create this ability.'

"You're right." I tell him and sit down. "I did something similar to this when I was younger."

"I am surprised to see all of your developments so far." Wing says and looks towards Killua. "Killua I think we need to discuss a few things, why don't you join me for a walk"

"Uh.. okay." Wing said to them and they left the room.

Time skip again~

We were all sitting down and eating ice cream with each other.

"You're still aiming for the top floor aren't you Zushi?" Gon asked the boy.

"Osu!" Zushi said still licking his ice cream.

"At the rate you're going it will take you forever to get there." Killua said.

"I don't care how long it takes, as long as my Master believes in me." Zushi said and looked towards us. "And hanging out with you guys makes me believe I can do anything I set my mind to."

We smiled at him and Killua got up. "Yeah sure, instead of talking about it, let's go to my room and practice." We got up with him.

"Osu!" Gon and Zushi said in agreement and we went back into Heavens Arena and pushed the up button on the elevator and got on.

As we stood on the elevator there were 3 mild malicious auras waiting for us. "Killua, Zushi, Mika." Killua and I looked at him and nodded and Zushi, who had a small sweat drop on his forehead, said 'Osu!'

"We've got company." Killua said smiling and the elevator door rung and a few feet away were the three guys from before. Gido was there with his two friends and all three of them were laughing,

"What is with you guys anyway?" Killua asked. "You're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Aw, don't be like that, just tell us when you guys want to fight, because we've been hoping we could lock down some dates." The one who was missing an arm said.

"Who are they?" Zushi asked Gon.

"They're all fighters from the two hundredth floor, which is like me and Killua." Gon explained.

"But didn't you already have a match with the guy in the middle?" He questioned.

"Their whole strategy is to go after rookies." Killua said. "That's why they want to fight us, they think we'll be easy to beat."

I glared at the three of them "Why don't you guys just back off?"

"We're getting tired of waiting for you." The missing arm said. "Our application deadline is coming up soon you know. (If your wondering why Mika's hasn't come up yet it's because Killua and Gon had their matches earlier, she still has a little less than Gido to fight someone) "Could it be that you're scared of us, or maybe you just need some extra incentive?"

As he said that Nen came out of his right arm and Zushi got into his stance to fight while we just stared at him.

"My teacher told me I should rest for a while and not do any fighting and so-" Gon tried to explain.

"Who cares?" He said. "My application deadline is June fifteenth."

"Losers/Idiots." Killua and I say together and I walk besides him. "We don't care about your deadlines."

"Come on, let's go." Killua says and the two boys follow us.

"Hey Gon, I am going to fight you, wait and see." Missing-arm said and we said nothing to it and went training,

Some hours pass~

We were all still practicing Nen and Zushi's Nen fades and we release Ten. Zushi was out of breath but we stood there perfectly fine.

"I have to go." I tell them.

"Bye Mika!" Gon and Zushi yell.

"Later." Killua says and I wave goodbye. I was about to go to my room but the three were there.

"What?" I ask them.

"Your deadline is coming up isn't it?" Missing-hand says.

"Yes." I said bored. "What of it?"

"Why not fight us?" He asks me.

"Fine, you wanna go, let's go." I say. "I'll call the registration desk when I'm in my room." I then walk by them and open my door. "You can die in our matches for all I care." I open my door and slam it shut.

An hour or so pass~

'If those guys say something to Gon or Killua, I may have to make sure they can never fight again.' I think to myself and release some of my aura. 'I'm so pissed.' The glass in my room cracks and I take out by knives. 'I won't use my ability on them though, hope they enjoy torture.'

I call the front desk and explain to them who I want to fight. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait after Gon and Killua fight them first."

"What do you mean?" I ask the woman on the phone.

"They called not so long ago." She explained.

"Okay, that's fine." I say and look at the calendar and notice that it was still on April. "Oh right, my birthday passed, April the 12, too bad." I didn't even notice that I turned 13.

The next day~

I called Gon and Killua and we talked about the matches. "They came to me and I finally said yes."

"Really?" Gon asked me. "They took Zushi and blackmailed me."

"Same happened with me." Killua says.

"My matches are after yours." I tell them.

(There wasn't much to say about this so…) Time skip 4-5 days later~

I was standing near the entrance like usual and it was only Killua there. Minutes had already passed and 'Sadaso' wasn't there.

"I've just received a note here." Cocco explains. "Apparently Sadaso isn't in his dressing room, also it appears his private residence has been cleared out and his luggage and personal belongings have been cleared out. So I guess that means.."

The ref blows on his whistle. "Time violations, according to regulations, Sadaso has forfeited has forfeit the match. The winner is Killua!"

The crowd groans in annoyance. "Forfeit?!" She yells. "What an astonishing turn of events! Killua has won his victory without even fighting!"

I walk down to the ring and Killua jumps down. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He said. "He was getting on my nerves and I think it would be better for them if Gon and I defeat those guys before you decide to torture them."

I sigh. "Oh well, I guess that means more time for me to train."

Gon and Zushi run down. "Way to go Killua!" Zushi yells and we smile at him.

"Let's go celebrate my second win, your treat." Killua says.

"Yeah!" Gon says. "Let's go get ramen!"

I smile at them. Nothing's ever boring with these guys around.


	40. Small Fry X Clean Up X Exam Over?

Mika's POV

All of us were in Wing's house and the glass filled with water on a table was there again. "Okay, now that your next match is coming up, I would like to see how far you have advanced with your Hatsu." Wing tells us as we surround the cup.

"Sure, I'll go first." Gon says stepping up and puts his hands around the cup. Unlike before the water went at an incredible speed as Gon released his orange Nen. The entire top of the glass was pouring with water and it had reached the end of the table.

"Very good." Wing said smiling. "Now, your turn Killua."

Killua also stepped up. "Yeah sure." He sad and put his hands around the table and his purple Nen was released. As before there wasn't a physical change in the way the water had reacted. But it seemed that Killua was done so he backed away. "That's it." He said and Gon and Zushi moved towards the glass and put there fingers by the water.

"It's sweet!" Zushi exclaimed. "Really sweet!"

"Yeah, it almost tastes like honey." Gon agreed and they looked back at Wing. I went over to the glass and tired it myself. My facial features didn't changed but I was impressed. It was as Zushi and Gon had said sweet and almost as sweet as honey.

"That was really good Killua!" Zushi said.

"I guessed that means that you're ready huh?" Gon said.

"Good job." I told the two of them and we looked over to Wing who was tasting the water.

I stepped up. "You might want to back away." I told them and they stepped a few feet back. I used Ten and felt my hair change it's color once again and I put my hands over the glass, the magenta aura was glowing. I then used Hatsu.

It had happened in an instant. It took the glass seconds to sharpened in seconds, the lead starting moving around and it burst into flames and the strings appeared around the table and glass and in an instant the glass shattered and the table cracked under the intensity and the floor had four long marks on them.

"That was amazing Mika, I've never seen anything like it!" Zushi praises me and I smile at him.

"Thanks."

"Great job." Gon and Killua say and we look at Wing

"Gon, Killua, Mika." Wing said. "I say the three of you are more than ready for your upcoming matches."

"Osu!" Gon and Killua say

"Gon you've faced your opponent before so you know what to expect." Wing says to Gon. "Have you thought about what strategy you will use?"

"Uh huh." Gon says to him and point to his fishing rod. "This time around I'm thinking of using that."

Wing nods in agreement. "After your matches are over I'd like to discuss them with you so please meet me back here okay, alright then best of luck."

"Osu!" The boys say and we wave goodbye to Zushi and Wing.

Time skip~

I was in my usual point and was waiting for the match to begin.

"In our next featured match we have a score to be settled." Cocco said. "It's between Gon, whose recently gained Hisoka a run for his money and Gido who sent Gon to the hospital after winning their first showdown! It's grudge match time! We're all anxious to see how Gon's gonna fight this one! He actually brought a fishing rod with him; maybe he thinks it will be affective against Gido's Battle Waltz?! Last time Gon gave us quite a show as he dodged Gido's flying tops, does he have something special for us again today, we'll soon find out! Get ready the match is about to start!"

The ref was in the ring. "Winner by points or KO, no time limit one round match, beginning!"

As soon as the ref said 'beginning' Gon kicked off towards Gido but he used his Battle Waltz. He continued to spin at a fast speed and Gon stopped before he was close to him. Gon gets ready to use his fishing rod. Gido decided to fire off his spinning tops and they were all aimed at Gon. But Gon used Ten to block them all, which sent all of them off the stage; their Nen wasn't connected to him.

I smiled, that was smart of Gon. "You had your turn now I'll have mine!" Gon says angrily and lifts his fishing rod up and throws the fishing line at Gido but it bounced off. It seemed that Gon did that on purpose and there was a small conversation between Gon and Gido (I didn't feel like writing it, it's not that important) Gon uses the fishing line to connect it to the stone floor tile and sent it and Gido flying. Gido landed on the floor with the tile right on him. It shattered into pieces and Gon moved towards him.

"No! Wait! Please! No! I'm begging you stop!" Gido begged like the coward he was. Gon pulled back his fist and punched his metal prosthetic peg leg. Gon's hand was bleeding.

"If you're willing to do anything to win than so am I." Gon growled. "And if you ever land a finger on Zushi again, I'll punch you so hard your head will spin!"

"Okay…" Gido said and Gon walked away.

"The winner of the match is Gon!" The ref said and the audience cheered.

"Gon has won his first victory on the two hundredth floor!" Cocco said. "And what a victory it was! Okay onto the next match, Killua versus Riehlvelt, we'll broadcast it live for you when it happens and I'll be the one commentating. It is set to start in 10 minutes."

10 minutes later~

Killua and Riehlvelt were across each other on the ring.

"Alright we're just moments away! The atmosphere is charged with anticipation! What kind of spectacle will we get to see?!" Cocco commented.

"Remember you're the one who broke the deal so I'm not letting you win." Killua told him smirking.

Riehlvelt said nothing to Killua and only smirked at him.

"Ready… Begin!" The ref said and Killua moved behind him at a fast speed but it seemed the Riehlvelt noticed him so he used his motorized wheelchair to dodge the attack. His wheelchair was surrounded by aura.

"I didn't time my jump right." Killua said casually and he looked around at Riehlvelt. He circled back around Killua and pulled out two weapons.

"Two Headed Snake Twin Serpents!" He said to Killua.

"Huh, what's up with those things?" Killua says and Riehlvelt twisted the snakes at a rapid speed, but it wasn't too fast.

"Thought you could attack me?" Riehlvelt asked him. "Well guess again! Bet you didn't see this coming did ya? As long as I keep using this technique there's no way you can beat me!"

"How come?" Killua asked.

"You can't see the whips can you, nobody can, their moving too fast it's impossible, and in this little ring there's no where to run and nowhere to hide! This it say goodbye!" He yelled and aimed them at Killua only for him to catch them.

"Would you look at that?" Killua says smirking. "It's not impossible for me."

"What?!" Riehlvelt yelled and moved his fingers towards a button. "Take this!" Electricity came out from the whips and Killua was getting electrocuted. "I'm impressed Killua, you're the first opponent ever do this!" He continued to speak to Killua and ask he spoke to him Killua grabbed the whips and threw him into air.

"Electrocution won't work on me." He said to him. "I've gone through enough withstand torture. But all that really means is that I've gotten used to handling pain, I can still feel how much it hurts, and that doesn't make me happy."

Riehlvelt yelled as he was falling from his height. "If you fall from that height you're gonna die, what do you want me to do?" Killua asked him smiling.

"You gotta catch me!" He yelled. "Please you have to!"

"Okay! I'll catch you." Killua said and Riehlvelt fell right into his arms and let out a scream. A few seconds had passed and Riehlvelt was down on the ground in pain.

"Loser, now you know how much those things hurt." Killua said staring down at him.

" Riehlvelt has lost consciousness and is unable to continue the match; the winner by knock out is Killua!" The ref said and Killua put his fist up in the air in victory and they crowed screamed.

I continued waiting for the next matches and decided not to eat anything.

"Your attention please the three matches for the afternoon, Mika versus Gido, Killua versus Gido and Mika versus Sadaso have been cancelled. Gido has forfeited the match to Killua and Mika and Sadaso is not a fighter at this establishment."

10 minutes pass again~

"This match is a critical one for Riehlvelt, after losing to Killua his score stands 5 wins and 3 losses. He already has his whips drawn out and ready! Gon on the other hand has not brought any weapons at all." Cocco explains.

"Winner by points or by KO." The ref said. "Begin!"

Riehlvelt started with his defense but Gon bent down and picked up a stone tile and threw it at Riehlvelt. He dodged it only for Gon to jump onto his wheelchair and grab his arms. Riehlvelt was unable to keep clutch on the whips and Gon took them from him. The ends of the whips fell on his neck.

"Let's see where's the power button?" Gon asked himself. "Let's see turn the power up to the maximum of 1,000 V and switch them on!" He mimicked the sound of the electricity shocking a body and Riehlvelt passed out from shock. "Ha! Just kidding!" Gon said and stuck out his tongue.

" Riehlvelt has fainted winner by knockout Gon!" The re said and he mimicked what Killua had done when he had won his match.

"This is Riehlvelt fourth lost with means he's been removed, his fighting registration will be revoked immediately which also means that the match between Mika and Riehlvelt has been discontinued, good riddance to Riehlvelt and best of luck to Gon!"

Time skip~

We were back at Wing's and we went him and Zushi on the roof. "You three did very well today."

"Even though I didn't fight?" I asked him blankly.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have passed your matches as easily as Gon and Killua did." He says to me. "You've all demonstrated thorough knowledge of the four basics of Nen and I have nothing more to teach you (A/N LIES!), all you have to do now is build on the skills you know and through hard work and creativity you will discover more about your Nen abilities. Everyone's unique so develop these abilities in ways that express your own individuality." Wing looked over to me.

"Mika I do have to apologize." He said.

"For what?" Gon asked and Killua and I looked at each other.

"Though you did not know it Gon, Mika made an agreement with me to be taught by someone else so that you and Killua would be taught under me." He explains to Gon,

"Wait who were you taught by?" Gon asked.

"Hisoka." I told him. "That's why I wasn't there all the time."

"What?!" Gon yells. "Hisoka?!"

"Yes." I tell him.

"Thorough the days you haven been learning Nen with Killua, Gon and Zushi I have realized that even though your aura is dangerous you do have a good heart underneath." He says to me and I look away slightly embarrassed.

"It's no big deal." I say.

"Think about your hopes and your dreams, your joys and your sorrows, what you love and what you hate, what you want and where you'll go and who you'll meet." Wing says (Best quote ever!) Don't take any of these experiences likely, because not only will they shape your future they will also direct you to the Nen type that best suits your nature. Make it apart of who you are, if you can manage that then you'll be heading in the right direction and I am confident that there is no stopping any of you."

"Now Gon and Mika." He says and we look at him confused. "You have passed the secret Hunter Exam congratulations."

"Secret?" Killua asks looking at us and then back at Wing.

"The Hunter Exam that the general public knows about is just the beginning, learning to master Nen is considered the Secret Exam and only those few who have passed both exams can be called true Hunters. You see Nen happens to be a fundamental requirement and as a professional Hunter it is essential to have a full understanding of it. The primary job of a Hunter is to capture the most dangerous criminals, poachers and more and in order to do that you must have exceptional powers.

"But if Nen is used for evil it can become a destructive force, revealing it to the public is too great risk, so it isn't apart of the main Hunter Exam only those who have passed that part of the exam can take the secret test. But there are those few who become aware of the existence of Nen without ever having to acquire the secret exam."

"So Master Wing, does this mean that you were going to teach us Nen from the very beginning?" Gon asked.

"And you acted like it was a big deal, what a joke." Killua says annoyed. "But how did you know we were going to be coming here in the first place?"

Killua and I had the same revelation. "Are you a stalker?"

"There is no predetermined path for the secret exam. Anyone with a Hunters license will be exposed to the existence of Nen, whether their looking for it or not." Wing explains. "It just so happens that the two of you met me by coming here to Heavens Arena."

"Really?" Gon asked.

"I bet it was probably that old man." I say. "He's suspicious; he was keeping an eye on us during the exams."

"That's correct." He says. "All of you know that I have been teaching you in the ways of Shingen-ryū, but did you know that the Grandmaster of that school is Chairman Netero, he told me about you before we've even met." He looked over to Killua. "Killua, please retake the Hunter Exam, I am certain that you can pass it. You are more than eligible for a license right now. But I grantee that if you do become a Hunter, you'll find there are very many different roads for you to take."

"Yeah.." Killua said. "Maybe some day."

"Hey Master Wing?" Gon asks. "Do you know how the others are doing right now?"

"Yes." He says. "Hanzo and Kurapika have managed to learn Nen already while studying under different Masters."

"Really?" Gon asked surprised.

"Leorio is planning on starting his training after he takes the entrance exam for medical school and last I heard Pokkle was having a difficult time mastering Ren." He explains to us.

"Everyone's been working hard, huh?" Gon states.

"Guess so." Killua says smiling while I nod.

"Listen to me, all of you." Wing says and we stare up at him again. "Remember this, there's still more for you to do, your potential has no limits. It's very important that you try to expand your potential as much as you can, that is the goal of your training now. Stay focused and pour your heart into everything you do also, the last thing I can teach you is make sure you enjoy your life to the fullest and balance your training with having fun. So congratulations, the three of you have graduated today.

"Over the pass four months you three have been very attentive students you've listened to my instructions and were never afraid to face your fears in order to increase your strengths and abilities. Nen training is above all else a struggle within ourselves, all I have really done is guide you. I must say the three of you are exception students and you never bragged about the natural talent you had. It's been an honor teaching you. Well alright, take care of yourselves; I hope we all meet again one day."

We look at each other and nod. I finally did it. "Osu!"

"Osu!" Wing and Zushi said back.

We leave Wing's house and start walking and look back at the two.

"Hey Zushi! See you again some day!" Gon yells and we all wave goodbye.

"Well we've learned Nen, you've paid back Hisoka and we've earned a ton of money!" Killua says to us. "There's no point in sticking around."

Gon laughs. "Guess not."

"We've got about a month and a half before September first, what do you wanna do until then?" Killua asks us.

"Killua, Mika.. I thought maybe.." Gon says.

"Huh?" We ask.

"You wanna come home with me?" Gon asked us.

"Your home on Whale Island?" Killua ask and Gon nods.

"My house isn't nearly as big as yours and I don't know much about Mika's home." Gon says.

"It's a dump." I tell him. "Not a place you would want to visit."

"Well, we're pretty poor but-" Gon says.

"That's a great idea!" Killua says smiling. "We'll go to your house and I also want to meet your Aunt Mito, let's do it!"

"Really?!" Gon says excited and we nod.

"Just remember that Kurapika will be contacting me soon to meet up." I tell them and smile. "But I'm sure it will be great."

"Yes!" Gon says.

"Well, now that we know where we're going there's no point in waiting, let's go right away!" Killua says and Gon starts looking at the sky while we start walking and we look back at him.

"Hey, we'll leave without you!" We yell to him.

"You actually know where Whale Island is?!" Gon yells.

"No of course not!" We say.

Time skip, still night time~

We were outside out room and walking towards the front desk.

"Thanks for everything!" Gon says.

"Later." Killua says and I nod to her. We saw the woman from our first day on the two hundredth floor Killua and I looked at each other and nodded. We released some of our aura and it made her fall on the ground and we walked away.

We then pressed the button for the elevator. "This elevator going down." The elevator lady says and she screams when we see us. We get on the elevator and lean back.

"We're leaving today and I just want to thank you for all your help." Gon says. "It was nice meeting you."

"If we get short on money we might be back." Killua says. "I hope you'll still be there working those buttons."

"Yeah, yeah!" She says.

"Who knows maybe by then you'll have become Floor Master on the two hundredth floor!" Killua says laughing.

"Killua.." Gon and I say.

"Your name in the ring could be 'Red Head Yeti' or 'Gorilla Girl'!" Killua says laughing.

"Killua!" We say louder.

"Yeah, I guess she's way to old to be called girl." Killua says calmly.

"Did you forget what happened last time?" Gon and I ask.

"Don't worry about we've become Nen-users since then and now that we have Ten we don't have to be scared of her no matter how mad she gets. Besides, isn't it our responsibility to tame a wild and violent gorilla like her?"

The woman was forming Nen and we looked at her terrified.

"Take this!" She yells. "Elevator Girl's Atomic Bomb attack!" And I duck like before.

The elevator dings. "It's been a pleasure serving you." She says and closes the door.

"I think she's stronger than Hisoka…" Killua says with large purple bumps on his face.

"How come I got hit?" Gon asks with matching ones.

Time skip~

We were at the exit of Heavens Arena and we looked up at the tall building

"Well that's it, goodbye Heavens Arena." Gon says and we walk away never looking back.


	41. I'm Home X Welcome Back X Killua and Mik

Mika's POV

I was sitting down patiently waiting for us to land on Whale Island. Gon, Killua and I were traveling by boat since there was no way to use another other type of transportation to get to Whale Island. I was wondering what type of place Whale Island was like and what type of environment Gon lived in to become such a happy person that he is today.

Living in a very bad and revolting environment made it hard for me to connect with people that I meet. I was used to fending for myself and trusting no one; it was kill or be killed. You didn't have time for mercy or pity, you just killed to survive. Then I met Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio and now I'm unsure how to act around my first friends.

I had no one to look after me and was mostly surrounded by adults. In Meteor City you can dump anything and anyone and no one seemed to care. So there was a little baby that was abandoned, who cared. A dying orphan, happens all the time. No one cared about anyone but themselves. But at the same time, being from Meteor City meant that you had a different connection with people who might have met. The relation between those in Meteor City was thicker than blood.

"Mika! We're here!" Gon yells and I sigh and take my small amount of items that I carry and walk outside.

Whale Island was a small and vast island that was in a shape of a whale. Due to it being surrounded by water it wasn't the most popular tourist destination, so some people knew about it, that didn't mean they wanted to visit it. The small amount of tourist also means that this island is very different and out of touch with the rest of the world. Technology wasn't a necessity and all they had to live on was the wildlife and plant life.

Gon and Killua were waiting for me on the ground so I decided to jump down from my spot and land where they were standing. "Wow it's been such a long time since I stood on my home ground." Gon says knocking his shoes on the ground.

Killua and I look at him confused and do the same thing. Gon then takes a deep breath. "Ah! The air smells good!" Killua and I mimic Gon once again.

The entire astrosphere of Whale Island was calm and welcoming, very different than bloodthirsty and dangerous. The boys make a weird face and start laughing at each other.

"Hey guys!" The Captain yells from his boat. "Help yourselves!" He throws down three apples which we catch easily.

"Thanks for everything Captain!" Gon yells.

"Yeah thanks!" Killua yells back.

"Thank you." I say.

"It's been fun sailing with you!" Gon yells and the man was gone.

"Okay let's go!" Killua says and we stare at him confused. "Where do we catch a ride around here, you know the bus, we've gotta take one to your house right?"

"Well, there aren't any buses that go to my house." Gon says smiling.

"There aren't?" Killua asks confused. "Then exactly how are we supposed to get there?"

Gon bends down and I point at our feet. "With our feet/with these!" We say.

"Wha?" Killua asks confused.

"Whale Island isn't tourist spot like Kukuroo Mountain is, we'll have to walk home along the river." Gon explains.

"Are you serious?" Killua asks. "We have to walk all the way there?"

"Yeah and if we start now, we might be able to get there by lunch time tomorrow." Gon says and starts walking and I follow his lead.

Killua gasped in annoyance. "Tomorrow, what are we gonna eat 'till then?"

Gon and I turn around and showed him the apple. (You're probably wondering why Mika's not freaking out like Killua, since she was born in Meteor City she was used to running away or after people and not eating for a long period of time, which is why she is so skinny).

"What?" Killua asks looking at the apple and we continue walking. "Just this, I'm gonna starve. Hey wait up, you're not supposed to take off without one of your guests!"

Time skip~

It was as Gon had said, it was the next day and almost noon when we saw a house in the distance. "Aunt Mito!" Gon yelled happily and we stopped moving and stared at a woman with short red hair and blue eyes, she was folding clothes. "I'm back!"

A wide smile spread across her face and she leaned over the railing. "Gon!" She then turned her head. "Hey Mom guess what?! Gon's come back home! Mom!"

Killua and I stared at her in confusion and at the house. It was a tiny house with a large tree growing from it. "Gon, is that really your house?" Killua asked and he looked back and nodded.

"It's pretty funny huh?" He asked us smiling. "That big, old tree is growing right out of it. But I guess it doesn't look like all that much compared to your house, does it?"

Killua didn't answer and we just stared at Gon as he ran towards his home. Killua and I gave each other another look and continued to walk. There was a paved land and grass surrounding the entire area. As we walked a little farther we noticed there was actually a small town with cows and hay.

"What a strange place." I say to myself and Killua nodded. We followed Gon and heard a voice.

"It's so good to have you back." An older woman's voice said and a tiny woman with dark brown skin and brown hair was smiling at Gon. 'Aunt Mito' was hugging Gon tightly. "You have grown a foot since we last saw you!"

"Something like that." Gon said and Killua and I continued to stand there awkwardly.

"We haven't heard from you since your letter letting us you've passed the exams." Mito said. "We were starting to get worried, you know."

"Sorry!" Gon said. "Guess I forgot."

Mito sighed angrily at Gon. "What?! How could you forget to write us a letter? Come on." She looked back and saw us and we stared at her awkwardly and she smiled at us. "Are these friends of yours?"

Gon looked back at us. "Yeah, we met during the Hunter Exam, his name is Killua and her name is Mika."

Killua did a slightly bow while I slightly nodded.

"Uh… hello." Killua said smiling.

"Of right, the ones you wrote about in your letter." Mito said.

"Well hello there, it's nice of you to travel all this way." The elder woman said kindly.

"Gon, this is the first time you've ever brought a friend over to visit!" Mito said and bent down to our right. I moved back a little out of discomfort. "Killua and Mika right? I'm Gon's Aunt Mito." She smiled back at us. "I hope you feel right at home here."

'More like not at home.' I think to myself and we walk back to Gon's house.

Time skip~

We were in their kitchen and Mito was looking through her refrigerator. "I wish you would have let me know before hand that you were coming home." She said putting down didn't types of food and items. "I could have prepared something!"

"Whatever you've got is fine." Gon said casually.

"You know it's not everyday we have guests in the house." She said.

"No really it's fine." Killua said.

"Now that you've mentioned it we are kind of hungry." Gon says to her. "We've been walking since last night, so yeah!" She looked over to us.

"Well I guess that explains why you're so dirty." She said and we looked at her shocked.

"Why don't you boys take a bath while I make you something to eat." Mito says to them. "Mika, I hope you wouldn't mind helping."

I nod and she points upstairs. "You can put your things upstairs; I hope you don't mind sharing a room with the boys."

"It's fine…" I tell her and walk upstairs and a few minutes later I see Killua and Gon racing up the stairs. I give them confused looks but walk downstairs and see Mito cooking, she looks back at me.

"Oh, Mika!" She says. "Can you help cut the vegetables?"

"Yes." I say and I sit down across from her and start using a kitchen knife to cut the vegetables. Since I was used to dealing with knives I used the knife efficiently and effectively and I was done. Mito was staring at me shocked and I look at the plate. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask her and she picks up some of the vegetables and examines them.

"No, they're just perfect." She tells me. "You're really good with knives."

"Thank you." I say. "I use them as weapons."

"Really?" She says and I nod. "So tell me about yourself Mika."

"Like what?" I ask her.

"What's your family like?" She asks me.

I shrug. "I don't really know." I told her. "I guess I'm sort of like Gon in a way. He's looking for his dad; I'm looking for my parents. That was my reason for being a Hunter. But, when I find them, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I think you'll figure it out along the way." She tells me. "You're so young; you'll have time to think about your future." We both continue to make small talk when the boys walk downstairs. "Mika it's your turn."

I give her a nod and walk upstairs and open the door to the bathroom. There was a basket where to put your clothes. I take off my clothes and put them in there and open the door to see a wooden tub. "Interesting." I say to myself. "They didn't have any of these back home."

The water was already there and I sit down in it and soak. I smile, this feels so nice and I started washing my hair.

A lovely bath later~

After I was done with my bath I walked back out with a towel around me and another around my hair. After my skin was dry I walk over and put on my extra clothes. I was wearing a pink shirt that matched my hair, blue shorts and socks while my hair was down. I took off the towel and my hair was still wet, I took the chance to comb my hair and I let it fall down past my shoulders.

I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked fine and walked downstairs. There was a flower pot in the middle of the table and there was food around it as well. Everyone had already sat down but didn't eat yet. I sat down on a chair and Gon and Killua put there hands together and I followed their example.

"Thank you." We said (If you're wondering how she said it at the exact same time as them, she read their lips as they moved and mimicked them. I do it all the time). We put a spoonful of Mito's food in our mouths.

"This tastes great!' Killua exclaims smiling.

"You really think so?" Mito asks. "You can thank Mika too, she helped cut the vegetables."

"Really?" Gon and Killua said and Gon smiles at me.

"They look amazing, thank you so much!" Gon says and I lightly blush.

"You're welcome…." I mumble.

"Killua, you should tell her thank you too!" Gon says.

I look over to Killua who had faint red markings on his cheek, he was blushing. I smirk and he glares at me.

"I was only thanking your aunt Gon." He hisses. "She did most of the work." I glare at him and throw a knife at his fingers but he dodged. "What, it's true!"

I roll my eyes and continue eating ignoring the conversation around me. Everyone was finished eating and the plates were moved out of the way and only slices of apples were left. I picked one up and didn't look at Killua or Gon.

"Killua…" Gon whispers but I don't look up. "Apologize."

"Why do I have to?!" Killua says annoyed and I continue eating my apple.

"Just trust me." Gon says and Killua sighs.

"Fine." I look up waiting for him to say it. "I'm sorry…."

"Apology….. Not accepted." I say and get up from the table and look at Mito. "Thank you for the food, if you'll excuse me." I then walk upstairs and glare at Killua. "Don't ask me to make food for you ever again."

Time skip~

I ignored Killua for 3 days and only came down when it was time to eat. Even though we shared the same room I didn't look at Killua once. There was a knock on the door. I looked up at and said. "Come in." Mito walks inside.

"I know you're upset with Killua but you shouldn't worry about him so much." She yells me. "He's just embarrassed, that's just how boys are." I don't say anything to her but continue to look at her and she smiles. "I know, the boys just left to go out to the forest, can you give them a few apples? I can't have you in this room the entire time."

I sigh but get up and take the apples. "Alright, I'll see you later." I walked outside.

Time skip~

I was near Gon and Killua and they were talking to each other. They looked back at me, it's not like I was using Zetsu.

"Mika, you're back!" Gon says happily and runs over to me. I give him a half-smile and look at Killua.

"Look I'm really sorry." Killua says. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; you don't really show them that much and I didn't know IF you would be so bothered by it."

"I know I don't." I say and smile at the two of them. "I've been pretty bored just reading the entire time." I walk over to the two of them and we started eating cooked fish. Once we were done we laid down on the ground.

"Hey Gon, Mika." Killua says. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"I was thinking of staying here until the end of August so I can try to find out about my dad and then in September I'll go to Yorknew City and start looking for him." Gon explains.

"I told Kurapika I was going to meet up with him and we were going to find a job as a bodyguard. He still hasn't contacted me yet it shouldn't be too far away now. I'll meet up with you guys a little later in Yorknew City. I'm not in a rush to find my parents but if they are what I think they are, they should be in Yorknew City. I don't know what I'll do next."

"Oh… really." Killua says. "I wonder what I should do."

We look over to him. "If you stay here we can go to Yorknew City together." Gon tells him.

"Yeah but, that's not what I was talking about." He says and sits up. "What I meant was, what should I do with my life? I still haven't thought of anything of what I really want to do you know? There are lots of things I know I don't want to do like living on that big house on the mountain and taking over the family business. That's why I kind of envy you Gon, Mika, you know what you want to do, I don't."

Gon sits up and I follow his lead. "Killua, I like hanging out with you and Mika."

"Hey would you cut it out!" Killua says and I give Gon a blank look.

"Whale Island is an outpost for fishermen far from their mainland homes. Not many people live here year round and the only other kid was a girl called Noko. I've always been home schooled, you're the first friends my age." Gon explains to us.

"It's kind of the same for me; I did get to leave my estate lots of time but it was always to get more training on how to be a better assassin, I feel like I never really got to be a kid, you're my first friends ever." Killua tells us.

"I only had one 'friend' it was a guy that gave me the daggers that I use for fighting. I never really knew him. He was a lot older than me so I guess you could say he was more like a guardian. It was hard for kids to survive where I was born, it was "Kill or be killed.' No one really trusted each other, but when I met that person, he died in a battle against some guy who in the end I killed. I didn't even know his name. You guys, Leorio and Kurapika are my first friends."

"Do you guys like hanging out with me?" Gon asks us.

"Yeah, sure." Killua says. "I guess."

"Yes." I tell him.

"Okay then let's just stay together!" Gon says smiling. "We could go and see the world, it would be one big adventure, I'll search for my dad and both of you can look for what you want to do! It will be fun!"

Killua and I smile. "You know what, it does sound good."

"Doesn't it?" Gon says with a closed eyed smile.

Killua lifts up his hand. "Alright, we'll go with you while you search for your father until we figure out what we want to do!"

"Yeah." Gon says surprised with Gon's enthusiasm.

"Hey, you never told me about your mother." Killua says.

"We'll I never knew her." Gon says. "She died when I was just a baby. Aunt Mito raised me like her own, so I didn't really talk about my mom, my dad too. If I hadn't met Kite I wouldn't have tried to find out about him. The only reason Aunt Mito hid the truth about my dad from we was because she wanted to avoid talking about him."

"Yeah, but I don't think it really matters what happened." Killua and I say. "You would've become a Hunter anyway." Gon gives us a confused look.

"It's that how it works? You get connected to a person by fate and it's like this invisible bond between you." Killua explains.

"Oh, well then maybe my Aunt Mito and my mom are connected like that." Gon says. Aunt Mito's the only mother I'll ever know, because, whenever I try to think about my mom, I can't imagine anybody except her there is no one else (A/N so cute Gon! .)."

"I see." Killua says and leans back on the ground. "You know to tell you the truth; I wish I had a mom like Aunt Mito."

"Yeah she's pretty nice, but she nags a little too much though (A/N my mom all the way)." Gon says and we laugh.

"Sure does." Killua says agreeing and we continue to laugh.

Time skip~

The fire burned out and there was a gunshot heard. Gon immediately got up and started running.

"Hey wait!" Killua yells and we both get up and start running keeping up with Gon. "What's going on?!"

"There's poachers!" Gon yells ahead. "Even though they're not allowed to hunt here and I heard Konta (Kon)!"

Gon jumped on a tree branch and we followed his lead. As we got closer to the poachers there was a man with blonde hair holding a gun to the foxbear's neck. Gon jumped off the tree branch be pushed off of and grabbed the gun. Killua went from behind him and knocked him out while I went to the foxbear and broke the chains. Konta fell down on the ground and motioned to the baby foxbear. It was breathing heavily and had blood on its fur. It wasn't going to make it.

But Gon grabbed the Foxbear cub and ran in the direction towards the house. "Gon it's no use he's not gonna make it!" Killua yelled.

"Yes he will he has to!" Gon yelled back. "I'd never let Konta's son die, never!" Killua and I looked at each other but continued following Gon. Gon ran up the stairs to our room and set the cub down. Killua wanted to end his life.

"No way I'm not gonna let you do that!" Gon yelled.

"Get out the way it's too late!" Killua yelled. "Listen to his breathing he can't be saved so I'm putting him out of his misery ok!"

"No you can't kill him!" Gon yelled.

"He's not gonna survive!" Killua yelled back and looked at me. "Mika knows too, that's why she didn't get up to stop me!"

Gon looked over to me but said nothing to me and glared back at Killua. "I don't care! He will okay because I'm going to help him!" Killua glared at Gon and walked towards him.

"That's it!" Killua yelled and Gon tried to push him away.

"Killua!" Gon yelled.

"I know you want to save him but you can't so let me do this!" Killua yelled back and I pushed them both away.

"I'll do it!" I yelled and Gon tried to stop me but Killua pushed him back.

"Let me go!" Killua yelled.

Mito walked over to us and grabbed Gon, Killua and my hands." "Stop it all of you, you shouldn't be fighting at a time like this!"

"That cub is dying so we just want to put an end to it suffering!" Killua yelled and his nails had sharpened. "Isn't that obvious, it's not gonna survive so it's stupid to try and save it!"

"Would you listen to yourself how can it be stupid to save a life?!" She asks him.

"She's right Killua!" Gon yells and I jump away from the ground and Mito and Gon are pushed to the ground. Aunt Mito had marks from Killua's nails and she was bleeding. Killua walked over to the cub.

"There is no life this close to death, if there is no hope then there's no point in living, so I must do this." He says.

"Killua!" Gon yells and there was a loud smacking sound and Killua was smacked in the face by Mito who was covering her arm.

"He has life." Mito said. "And neither you nor Mika have the right to take it away. This little cub hasn't given up hope, he's fighting to stay alive, you can see that can't you? Unfortunately for some people the will to live isn't always enough, don't be so eager to end it." A tear fell from her face (pain I guess) "Hasn't anyone told you how precious life is?"

Killua and I looked at each other and looked down. Killua sat down near me clutching his arm. "The only thing I've been taught… is how to kill…."

"Wait…" Gon whispered. "We do know a way."

"Huh?" We said looking up at Gon.

"Our Nen, we can use our Nen to save the cub, like how Wing transmitted his aura into us. Remember he told us that every living thing has its own aura!"

"You're right." Killua and I said and we got up.

"If we can enhance the aura of that cub, maybe he'll make it." Killua said and we walked over. "It's worth a try!"

We surrounded the cub and stuck out one of our hands. "Watch this Aunt Mito."

"Let's take it slow at first we don't want to risk hurting it." Killua says and we nod and we used Ten. After we saw our Aura we nodded and focused our aura into the cub.

Time skip~

The night had passed and the baby foxbear was fine, we let him go once we saw Konta and he ran over to his father and Konta liked him and he gave us a happy look and walked away.

"He'll be okay." Mito said and we nodded.

"Yeah." We said.

"That was a very important thing you both did, Killua, Mika." She said smiling at us. I said nothing but Killua smiled.

"Thanks." He said and his smile dropped when he looked at the bandages wrapped around her arm. "Sorry."

She looked downs still smiling. "Oh you mean this, it's only a scratch."

"Yeah but still…" Killua sad and Gon ran over to us.

"Okay they're gone." He said. "Let's go home."

"Alright then." She said. "After all that hard work you must be starving." She then gave us a hug. "I'm proud of you." It was different than a normal hug, I smiled and closed my eyes.


	42. Dad X Top Secret X Confessions

Mika's POV

Gon, Killua and I were practicing our Ten everyday. If I didn't practice it everyday I don't even want to think about what Hisoka would do. I mentally shutter at the thought. We opened eyes at the same time and released our Ten.

Time skip~

"Come on you three, it's dinner time!" Aunt Mito said.

"We'll be down in a second!" Gon said.

"Sure I heard that before." Mito said and she walked into our room. We were trying to set up a computer. "Gon, Killua, Mika, your dinner is getting cold. What is all this stuff?"

"It's for research." Gon explains.

"Huh?" She asks.

"He's trying to find out about his dad." Killua explains as we continue working. "It was Gon's idea to do it while we're here. I'm just trying to help."

"You know, this will be my first job as a Hunter." Gon says and he continues talking but Mito seems to be in the zone. "There can we try connecting to the internet now?"

"Huh?" She asks us again.

Gon looks back smiling as we stare at her. "We're you listening Aunt Mito?"

"Uh… not really." She says bluntly and Gon makes a face.

"You were paying attention huh?" Killua says.

"No don't be silly of course I was." She says smiling but she was obviously lying.

"You sure?" Killua asks.

"Yeah I'm sure." Mito says.

"By the way Aunt Mito." Gon says and the boys smile.

"What did you want?' They ask and I face palm and sigh. She glares at them and puts them in a bag.

"So you weren't paying attention to me huh?" She asks. "You didn't hear me when I was calling you to dinner? We'll I had enough I'm going to drag you there!" She looks over to me and glares. "Did you hear me or not?!"

I blink. "I heard you." I said calmly and she picks up the bag and drags them downstairs as I follow behind her.

Time skip~

We had finished eating. "Thank you for the dinner!" We said and the boys started getting up.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said.

"Alright then, I'm going to pick up where we left off." Killua said pointing upstairs.

"Sure I'll be right there." Gon says.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" She asks them. "I think you've done enough work today."

"What?" They ask and I get up and put my dishes in the sink.

"You won't be able to concentrate if you don't get your rest." She explains. "And it's better to start fresh in the morning rather than staying up straight at night." Gon and Killua give each other sad looks and I sit back down. "It's not like the internet is going to run off anywhere right?"

"Yeah, getting enough sleep is important and I wouldn't want Aunt Mito to get more wrinkles staying up worrying." Killua says putting his hand around his head. "When women get to an old age they need to get all the help they can get you know." He said laughing and runs towards the stairs. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"How old do you think I am?!" She yells and I walk upstairs as Gon starts counting his fingers.

"Um… must be around…" He says.

"Don't you dare." She says and Killua had already put the beds down and I helped with the futons and we put the pillows on and the covers. We looked at each other and went to sleep on our separate futons.

Time skip~

It was the next day and Gon told us about what his Aunt had told him. We were all brushing our teeth. "That's weird, your Aunt Mito told you the truth about your dad, but gave you no clues of where he might be."

"I know." Gon agreed.

"The only thing you have to go on is that weird box." Killua said, Gon spit out his toothpaste.

"Yeah, but I'm really glad she told me." Gon says smiling (Killua's about half a head taller than Gon right now, weird.) "It's the first time she's ever talked about Ging."

"Ging huh?" Killua said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"About what?" Gon asks.

"The box man." Killua says.

"Oh I wanna bring it back to my room but Aunt Mito said it was time for me to go to sleep and she put it somewhere." He explains.

"Wow, she's really trying to make a big deal about that thing." Killua says.

"She'll probably try and throw it away." I tell him. "Though I would burn it."

"Yeah, but that box is left to you so that means it belongs to you right?" Killua asks.

"I guess so." Gon says. "You know what?"

"Hm?" We ask him.

"After I saw Aunt Mito with that box last night I kinda got the feeling that it's important to her and she doesn't want to let it go, so I think it would be better if I wait until she's ready to give it to me. Come on let's go get breakfast!"

We follow Gon downstairs and start eating our breakfast. After we were done we went upstairs.

"Now I really wish I stayed up to hear what Aunt Mito was like as a kid." Killua said.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Gon said and opened the door of his room and gasped.

"What's up?" We ask him.

"There on the table, it's the box." Gon says and he takes it down and we sit down.

"So this is it." Killua said and picked it up. "Doesn't look like much." He turned it around. "What the hell? How are we supposed to open this thing anyway?"

"Huh?" Gon asked confused.

"There's no lid." He explains and Gon looks at it confused.

"Yeah, you're right." He says.

"Hey, do you mind if I give it a try?" Killua asks Gon.

"Sure ok." Gon says and Killua tries to open it but it didn't even budge.

"I can't do it, this is no ordinary box that's for sure." Killua says. "If it was I could break it open no problem."

"Yeah, you opened the level three Testing Gate." Killua says and I take the box. There wasn't a slot or a keyhole.

"What did Aunt Mito tell you?" I ask him.

"She said it's mine once I become a Hunter." He tells me. It clicked in my head and I think it clicked for Killua too.

"What do you have now that you didn't have before you were a Hunter?" I ask Gon and glare. "If you even try to use your Hunter license card I won't forgive you."

Gon said there for a second and I was going to give him a hint when my phone rung. They looked at me and I saw it was Kurapika that was calling me. "Sorry, it's Kurapika."

"Okay." They said and I walked downstairs and outside.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mika?" Kurapika's voice said and I said.

"Yes."

"I found a job but I need to see you at the Nostrade Mansion. I'll send you the information." He told me.

"Ok." I told him. "Tell me if you already walked in and if you didn't yet then I'll wait for you."

"Alright, tell Gon and Killua I said hi." He told me and I said

"Bye." He did too and I went back upstairs.

"What did I miss?" I ask them and they explained to me that there was a tap of Ging talking. I told them that I had a job and I needed to leave today to make it. Gon, Killua and I smiled at each other.

"See you at Yorknew City."


	43. Kurapika X Black Eyes X First Job

Mika's POV

I was waiting for Kurapika at the gate of the Nostrade Mansion. The gate was a large gate but it wasn't as impressive as the Zoldyck's though I don't think anything can be as impressive as the Zoldyck's. The mansion was massive and there were guard dogs around the mansion. I looked back at the path and noticed Kurapika was walking towards me. He smiled and I smiled back. "Mika, it's good to see you again." I noticed he also had chains on his hand.

"It's good to see you too." I told him. "You have black eyes?"

"Yes, it's so I don't have to explain why my blue eyes turn red when I'm upset." Kurapika explains. "You're hair was mostly up in a ponytail but now it's down."

"I wore a disguise when I went to Heavens Arena (Kurapika's really smart so he knows where that is), I like my hair better down." I explained to him.

"I like it down." He told me and walked to the voice intercom and pushed a button. "This is Kurapika, I was sent here by Sengicai (it's the name of the Hunter Association Agent) Mika is also here."

The machine said nothing and the gates opened automatically and we walked inside. Once we walked inside the gates closed automatically behind us. We walked on the path and I looked at the guard dogs and narrowed my eyes but said nothing. We were closer to the door and there was a man with grey hair and tuxedo. We stopped moving and he looked at us.

"We have been expecting you, would you please follow me." He told us and opened the door and lead us into the hall. In the hall there were different artifacts and paintings. You could hear a piano being played throughout the hallway. He opened a door to a room and we walked inside. "Please wait inside this room." He said and closed the door. I looked around the room.

There was a black grand piano with a pianist playing behind it. Though I could not see who, there was someone behind it. On the left side there was a woman on a purple couch and two pink, fluffy pillows. She was a beautiful woman with sharp blue (green in 2011) eyes and dark pink hair that was twisted into a long braid that stood upward. Some of her pink hair fell into several strands of her face and she had pink lipstick on. She was also busty.

Kurapika looked over to her and she smiled when she was us. She stood up and walked over to us. She stood once she was a few feet away from us. "Well here you are, don't you wanna, kiss me?" Kurapika looked over to me confused and I shrugged. I didn't know why she would want to kiss either of us. "What's the matter? That's just how we say hello where I come from, it's a greeting we call 'Instant Lover.'"

Once she said 'Instant Lover' I felt my Ten release and turn to Hatsu and a pin cushion the size of my hand was formed from my Nen. There were 6 needles in it. One of the needles turned pink and a thread could be seen from it if you used Gyo. Then The tiny needle turned into a tiny girl with grey hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a pink, black and white dress and was floating near me. "Danger! Danger! Ai here for 'Enemy Assistance!'" She said and touched the woman.

A floating pink card was formed and it had a picture of the woman's face and information on it. "Enemy's name is Baise, she is a Manipulator and her Nen ability is called 'Instant Lover'! If she kisses anyone she can turn them into her slave for 180 minutes but don't let that fool you, she's very dangerous!" Ai said and waved to me. "Good bye!" My Hatsu was then released and Ai and the pin cushion disappeared.

"What was that?!" She yelled and I gave her a blank stare.

"That was Ai." I told her and looked at her. "I wasn't planning on kissing you anyway."

She hmphed and Kurapika nodded, "I do not come from the same place as you, that much is obvious." He said coldly and I followed him as he walked over to the pianist. The pianist was done playing and she looked back at me. She had dark red hair that went down to her shoulders, her teeth were long and protruding and she was short and stocky. The only part of her body you could see were her hands, upper neck and face. The rest was covered by her clothes. She was wearing a long sleeved dark green dress with a light green spiky piece that covered her lower neck to her elbows. She also had on dark pink leggings and dark grey shoes.

She looked over to Kurapika and smiled. They obviously knew each other, how? I had no idea. "It is very nice to see you again." She said and Kurapika smiled back.

"You too, I had a feelings you might be a Hunter." He told her and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, the color changed that's unfortunate, I liked how they were before." She said and Kurapika's eyes widen for a second but then relaxed after word. She looked over to me. "Hello."

"Hello." I said back.

"My name is Melody." She told me. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, my name is Mika." I told her calmly.

"You don't seem to trust me completely but you trust Kurapika's judgment. You know that he wouldn't trust just anyone." She told me and I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sure you're wondering how I know that, I am no threat to you, I can tell because of your heartbeat."

"Interesting." I tell her shortly.

"Mind if I play another song?" She asked us.

"Not at all." Kurapika says and she continues playing. I walked over to the wall and leaned against it and watched as she spoke to Kurapika.

"I do have to say you're heartbeat still has its beautiful melody." She says. "Did you know that everyone has their own unique heartbeat? And It never lies, I can tell a lot more about a person by their heartbeat than talking to them." I looked back towards the door noticing there was another presence, it was the man from before. He bowed to us and closed the door.

Time skip~

A few hours had passed since we stuck in this room and the once blue sky had turned a black color. Which meant it was getting later in the day. The man from before came to get us and lead us into another room. "It won't be much longer now, thank you for your patience." He says and closes the door and we walked into the room and walk down the stairs. We weren't the only ones anymore, there were three men in the room.

One of the men had dark brown skin and curly, long black hair in a ponytail that reached to his mid back. He also had a dot in the middle of his forehead and was wearing a beige and white shirt with black pants and dark grey shoes. He also had dark brown eyes.

The other man had dark brown hair and eyes with sideburns that curled at the end. He wore a pinstriped pink shirt with a pin stripes purple vest over it. His pants were a dark color and so were his shoes.

The last man was muscular with abdominal muscles and a pompadour that dark brown and a mustache. He wore red pants and dark green shoes.

As we walked down the stairs the muscular man spoke first. "Man only a first timer would show up at the last minute!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah check out the blonde and pink haired kids, they're rookies if I've ever seen one." The man with sideburns said.

We ignored them and Kurapika sat down near the sideburns man and the muscular man while Melody sat by the curly haired man.

"But you know, everyone has to start somewhere, so it might as well be here." Curly haired man said. "This is their first chance at seeing what being a Hunter is like, it's a trial by fire for them, you never know they might even live through it."

Baise stayed by the stairs and leaned against it while I leaned against the wall. "Hey big mouth." She said and he looked over to her as she touched her lips. "No offense but. Shut. Your. Trap."

"I agree." Muscular man said. "A real Hunter knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"Says the Hunter who spoke first." I said and sat down on the ground and he gave me a look but I glared back at him. Kurapika started reading, sideburns man just sat there smiling, Melody cleaned her flute and Baise put on her lipstick. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and we all looked up at the man from before. He was walking down the steps and as he walked a black screen descended.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." He said as he continued to walk down the stairs. Once he was done the screen stopped moving and he took out a remote. "If I can have your attention I'll explain the details of this contact." He pressed a button and you could hear rain hitting the window and the screen showed a man that had large build with short, spiky hair that was black and dark brown eyes. He had tattoos under both of his eyes that reached to his cheekbones. He wore a blue turtleneck and a black shirt with grey pants and black shoes.

He was siting on a chair with two women by his side. They were both wearing kimonos. One of the women had pale skin and light brown hair. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a pink kimono. While the other woman had dark red hair that looked almost brown and dark brown eyes she was wearing a blue kimono.

"Good evening everyone, let me get straight to the point. It isn't important to use whether you're licensed Hunters or not, all that really matters is if you can collect the items we want. I want to tell you that the job we're hiring you for is not entirely illegal, but you will be well compensated for your work." He said.

"Sounds good to me, pay me enough and I'll do anything." Muscle man said.

"I am willing to hire as many of you as I can for this assignment the more qualified people we have the better. So please keep in mind you're not competing with each other. I'll start things off my letting you know I have arranged a little test to determine what you're capable of, as you know, the auction in Yorknew City is only a month away. Before then I want each of you to bring me one of these items from this list, I wish you all the best of luck."

We walked over to the man and he gave us cards. "The items are listed on these data cards, here you are. One for you, and you, and you." He said and we all took the cards. It read: The actress Sarah's hair with DNA verification, Mummy's Right Hand of an Egyptian Tomb, Skin sample of Dragon Skin Disease, skull of the unicorn tribe, mint condition hide with Dragon Tattoo, Scarlet Eyes of a Kurta Tribesmen and Koh-i-Noor Diamond (Yes this is real, I looked it up online)

Kurapika's eyes widen and I looked over to him, so did Muscle Man. "What's wrong you're not looking so good, you getting queasy already? This list is only the beginning you know, you should be happy that everything they're asking us to get is legit. Once you're officially hired things you'll be asked to get are a lot worse than this. Like how about the preserved corpse of an endangered species that's carrying the most deadly pathogens known to man? This one crazy client I worked for actually asked me to find him a new bor-"

"Be quiet." Kurapika said. "You don't have to talk to me." He looked at Kurapika shocked. "Didn't you say a real Hunter knows when not to talk to much?"

"Right, trust is what I said." He said and looked away embarrassed.

"If you complete this assignment you'll be offered a contract to handle our security and acquisition at the auction, I look forward to working with you." He said and the screen turned black again. It was obvious that the man wasn't the client. He was probably one of the main bodyguards. He was close to the people who were actually in the Nostrade family.

"Hey the door won't open." Muscle man said and we looked back at him. I was about to say something but the screen turned back on.

"Oh I almost forgot, there's one more thing I forgot to mention, I've taken the liberty of preparing a welcoming ceremony for you. In exactly 6 minutes from now in that room you're in, you will be participating in a simulation that will measure your fighting skills. It may be a simulation but without real world conditions it would have no real threat, and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to be insulted by a test that was too easy.

So you can say this is a way of permanently removing the weaker candidates. If you fail to make it through this simulation then there's no place for you here and our business with you will be concluded immediately, the minimum implement for employment is to be tough, at least tough enough to get out of that room alive. That's it good luck to all of you." Once he was finished talking there was a timer on the screen and it counted down the time we had left.

"If you please excuse me I'll be taking my leave now." The grey haired man said. "It was a pleasure." He then walked out of the door.

"The door doesn't look very strong don't you think we could just break it down and get out of here?" The curly haired man said and I stared at him. He would have known that there would be something else behind the door to attack us. Something doesn't feel right...

"Don't even bothered trying, even if we all worked on it together, we'd never get it open in 6 minutes." Muscle man said and sat down on the green couch. "It's sealed with Nen, we're birds trapped in a Nen cage."

I used Gyo and what he said was correct, there was Nen that surrounded the exits. Melody walked over to the window and pulled it open. "This wall is three feet thick and they've got us up on the second floor, it would take a wrecking ball an hour to break through."

We decided to sit down besides the curly haired man and the sideburn man. I watched them move around the room and stare at us. They were suspicious, that was obvious enough. 2 minutes and passed and it reached 4 minutes.

"Hey come on, don't you think we should be doing something?" Curly haired man asked.

"Neh." Muscle man said.

"There's only 4 minutes left you're just gonna sit there and wait for the time to run out?" He asked us.

"That's a good point, why don't we divvy up the items on the list they gave us so we're not all fighting over the same thing." Baise said.

"I've already decided what I'm going after, the Right Arm of the mummy." Muscle man said.

"Ok then I think I'll try and find the Unicorn skull." Baise said.

"Hey." Sideburns man said. "Why don't we worry about who's gonna find what after we get out of here."

"Yeah I couldn't agree more." Curly haired haired said. "For now why don't we focus on working together to deal with this situation."

"Let me see." Kurapika said still reading his book. "I think I'll take the DNA certified hair sample from Sarah the famous actress."

"Koh-i-Noor Diamond." I said and Curly haired man gave us annoyed looks.

"Ha, are you two trying to stay calm, is that it rookies?" Sideburns man said cockily.

"It's not that I'm trying to remain calm." Kurapika said. "I just don't think it's wise to do anything at the present time."

"Oh really, is that what you think?!" Curly haired man said. "Why don't you give us a reason why we should be doing nothing." Kurapika said nothing and closed his eyes.

"Only a fool would tell you what time a sneak attack would happen, if all they wanted to do was assess our physical abilities they could have ambushed us the moment we arrived." Melody explained.

"Right, and I believe the most treacherous part of this whole simulation is the six minute count down, it does seem like a long time to wait, but it's not long enough to come up with a consensus and corporate with people you've just met. This no way we can learn to fight as a team when the time expires.

We haven't even given each other long enough to decide if we wanted to trust each other or not, and when there's mistrust in a group an individual can't fight their best we'd all be doomed. That's why for this particular simulation I commend that instead of teaming up in a group we all simply find for ourselves and use our personal strengths and abilities the best we can. At leas that's what I think."

"It's like you're entire job for being here is to make us upset and doom to fail." I say staring at them. "But of course, that's only a hunch." Kurapika looks at me and we mentally communicate with each other.

"Then why go through the trouble of setting up this whole simulation?" Curly haired man said. "If that's what they want why not test each of us individually?"

"I don't know." Kurapika says. "Maybe they only want to hire real professionals who are able of critical thinking and sound judgement under any circumstance."

"Makes sense to me, you know for a rookie you're not bad, now if only you weren't so long winded." Muscle man said and looked over to me. "You're friend their just stares at people and hardly says a thing." He moves over to us and puts his hand on our heads and ruffles our hair. "If their was a spy among us he could use that to his advantage and I have a feeling that may be the case." Kurapika lowed his head so he couldn't touch his hair and I smacked his hand away. Then he started walking.

"Where are you going?" Curly hair asked him.

"I gotta pee." He said. "Luckily the door to the bathroom isn't locked, I've got timer there's still two minutes to go."

I frowned and as he opened the door there were 6 swords that aimed at Muscle man and broke down the wall. There were 'men' in black cloaks and 3 had guns. He dodged them and everyone hid by different furniture. While Kurapika and I ran forward and he used his chain to catch all of the bullets that were being aimed at him, while I focused Nen towards my hands and caught them. I opened my hand and let the bullets fall to the ground while Kurapika released them from his chain.

"Looks like you're still fast." Kurapika said to me and I smiled and he looked back to the men. "Come."


	44. Heart Tone X Kurapika and Mika X Dowsing

Mika's POV

All of the men came towards Kurapika and I and started aiming their swords at us. Kurapika dodged and punched on in the face and jumped on one of the stairs and jumped again only to land of the roof. I aimed my fist at one of them and my eyebrows raised. If you punched a human, there would be a contact of flesh, but they didn't feel anything like a human.

I jumped away from the men created by Nen and looked around. "Who wasn't beginning attack?" I looked up at Kurapika he was being attack by 2 Nen swordsmen, Baise was being attacked by 2 swordsmen, Muscle man was being attack by 3 gunmen and a few swordsmen, Curly haired man was being attacked by the swordsmen who was attacking the Muscle man, Melody was dodging the swordsmen who were attacking Baise, but Sideburn man was perfectly fine. I used Gyo and the same Nen coming from the men made out of Nen was connected to him.

The pin cushion appeared again. A needle was glowing green and a tiny boy with black hair and green eyes appeared. He had pale skin and was wearing a green suit with a white shirt and red and white tie. He gave me a bored look. (Her Ten doesn't waver when she uses this technique, it's different than with Ai)

"Hello." He said floating near me. "Enemy Assistance No.2, Hiro."

"Can you identify his abilities and who he is?" I asked him and he sighed and flew over to him and touched him. Unless Hiro shows himself to you, you can't tell she's there unless someone uses Gyo. He makes a card for me and gives it to me.

"Here's the card for you." He said and she disappeared. I looked at the card and smiled.

"Gotcha." I said and used my Nen to create Nen thread and got up behind the man and wrapped them around his neck while Kurapika had a piece of a chandelier to his throat.

"Call them off." Kurapika said. "I'll give you three seconds. One. Two. Th-"

"Okay." He said. "Just take it easy." The men made out of Nen fell to the ground and a green Nen could be seen from them. All that was left were their clothes and weapons.

"So it was Nen." Muscle man said and looked at his fist. "I could tell when I punched one of them, they were actually masses of aura shaped into human form." He looked over to us. "But what I didn't know was who was controlling them."

"So how could you tell?" He asked us.

"You hid it well by keeping close to the others, but from above it was obvious, you were the only one not getting attacked." Kurapika explained. "When those two upstairs attacked me, I knew there was something that wasn't right. Even after I jumped out of their reach onto the chandelier, they slept swinging their swords as if I was still next to them. They were probably given an order 'To attack anyone who was close by.'

It was obvious they could only respond to simple commands and not only that, their fighting skill style was quite basic, but still it would take a significant amount of Nen to control 11 masses of aura the size of a man, even from a close distance. All of which leads me to believe that you're likely an Emitter, the amount of aura required to do that at that range of 20 feet or so, that's how I concluded it was someone in this room."

Muscle man whistled, it was obvious that he was impressed. I didn't feel like explaining my reasoning since it's similar to Kurapika's.

"You're correct." Sideburn man said smiling. "My name is Shachmono Tocino, in addition to being a Hunter I also work here at the mansion. Just try to remember that I'm senior to all of you, so if you wouldn't mind put those things away." I retracted my Nen threads and stepped away from them and Kurapika out away the piece of the chandelier.

"I hope you won't take it personally, I was only acting under orders. I was told to test you with real threats." He said down on the green couch. "I'd never expected to be found out so quickly with the amount of talent I just witnessed you 5 should be able to escape without too much trouble, so go for it."

I looked over to the Curly hairy man and narrowed my eyes. It was probably him, he seemed to already know 'Shachmono Tocino' so it probably meant that he was one of the testers. Curly haired man looked over to me but I gave him a blank look and looked back at Kurapika, he walked towards Shachmono Tocino.

"You meant to make us second guess ourselves but it didn't work I'll found out whether there are other infiltrators." He says and drops his chain. He moves over to Muscle man and the chain doesn't move. It didn't work for Baise either, he moved over to me and nothing happened again and Kurapika moved over to Curly haired man and the chain moved.

"It's you." Kurapika said and pointed to him. "You're the other infiltrator on this room."

"Come on, so what if you're chain giggled a bit?" He asked. "How does that prove I'm an infiltrator?"

"It's a technique called Dowsing." Melody explained.

"I've never heard of it." He says. "And besides that doesn't prove anything."

"The chain is probably accurate, your heart was already pounding heavily before Kurapika sounded you out. If you really felt you had nothing to hide it, it would have topped to that level gradually, but that's not how it happened and you know it don't you. It was exactly the opposite, it banged loudest at first and then slowly went down, and that's the typical melody of a liars heart."

She moved over to Shachmono Tocino. "There's no reason for believing you lied to us earlier, your heartbeat was calm and constant."

"Well there you have it." Muscle man said and started cracking his muscles. "Two accusations made against you and that's all I need."

"Wait a second let's not jump to conclusions here!" He said. "How can we be sure there are only two infiltrators what if there are three?! It wouldn't be that difficult for a Nen user to make a chain move when he wants to and who knows if she heard my heartbeat or not! Maybe you two are the infiltrators trying to get us to turn on each other!"

"Well I'm not sure if they're the infiltrators or not, but when we arrived here they already seemed to know each other." Baise said.

"Very interesting the tables have turned, what do you have to say about that?" Curly man asked them.

"We did share the same compartment on the way here, which if you think about that fact that we were both coming to the same interview, it really isn't all that much of a coincidence. Besides, if we really were infiltrators did you really think we'd be so careless to mention that we've met before?" Kurapika looked over to me. "Plus I contacted Mika here and she waited for me."

"It's you." I said and they looked over to me. "You and Shachmono Tocino were the ones that were trying to make us second guess ourselves before. Plus, you started sweating when Kurapika went over to you and your facial expressions changed. Also, why would Shachmono Tocino say that he was an infiltrator and lie about the other one. It's obvious that he knows what he's doing."

"I'll put an end to this." Muscle man says and he starts writing on a piece of paper. Hiro appears and lands on my shoulder and without saying anything moves to Muscle man and touches his shoulder, makes a card and then leaves (I'll explain the ability next chapter). Melody looks over to me confused but shakes it off. Since she hears heartbeats she must have noticed Hiro.

I looked down at the card it read: 'Name: Basho, Occupation: Hunter, Nen Type: Conjurer, Ability: Great Haiku (Wandering Haiku Poet).' Hiro can't tell me what the ability does. It just gives me a name of it, information of the Nen User and a picture.

"My hand makes a punch and whatever I hit will burst in flames a bunch." Basho said. "Wandering Haiku Poet!" He aims the paper at the chair and it sends it flying into the screen and starts burning. "Aw man pathetic hardly any flames, this poem was no good."

My Ten changed to Hatsu and everyone looked at me. The pincushion was on my arm again and one of the needles turned pink. Ai was back and flew over to Basho and touched him. "Danger! Danger! Ai here for Enemy Assistance!" She yelled.

"What is this thing?" He asked and pushed her away. She huffed but went over to me and gave me a card.

"Enemy's name is Basho, he is a Conjurer and his Nen ability is called 'Great Haiku: Wandering Haiku Poet'! Whenever he writes a haiku on a strip of paper like you just saw it will come true! But only if the condition that the prom was written is good it will work, if bad it had no effect!" She waved to me. "Later!" My Hatsu went back to Ten and the pin cushion disappeared.

Everyone looked over to me and I gave them blank stares.

"I can't control her." I tell them. "Whenever someone says the name of their ability or shows me it my ability is turned on and they give me a card." I show them Baise, Shachmono Tocino and Basho card.

"That's an interesting ability." Kurapika says. "But we should get back to business." I nod and Basho writes another poem and shows it to us.

"If you are a liar your painful death will be swift, in a trial by fire." He reads. "In other words all liars will burn in Hell." He moves it to Kurapika. "Now are you an infiltrator?"

"I'm not." He says then to Melody.

"I'm not either." She says then Baise.

"I'm not." She says, Shachmono Tocino.

"Are you an infiltrator?" He asks.

"I am." He says and moves it to me.

"I'm not an infiltrator either." I say and finally to Curly haired man.

"Okay that leaves you, think of the consequences before you answer." As he says that the chair made a sound and all that was left was ash. "Are you an infiltrator? Answer me!"

He puts his hand up. "Alright then, my answers yes." Basho crushes the paper and Curly man walked over to Shachmono Tocino and sits down. "You got me so I'm gonna let you in on a little something, my names Squala and even though I don't actually have a license, I am a Manipulator." Baise moves behind him. "And I've already given out my orders."

"To whom?" She asks. "What are you talking about?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be much of a test would it?" Squala says. "I'm a professional you couldn't even beat it out of me." Baise touches his shoulder and he looks back, right when he does she kisses him on the mouth. Melody blushes and Kurapika and Basho gives them shocked looks. I just stare and think about how happy I am for not kissing her.

Pink Nen went around Baise and hearts were formed in Squala's eyes. She stopped kissing him and looks down at him. "I also happen to be a Manipulator and I have the Nen ability to turn anyone I kiss into my personal love slave for 180 minutes." She puts her foot on his head. "Come on don't you want to say something?"

"Oh yes please, walk all over me (A/N ||||)." She does as he pleads.

"Look at you, if your parents could only see you now." She says. "Maybe we should catch this on video so we can show them later." She pulls out her camera and records. ||||| you guys can watch it I won't write what she says.

"That's some power she's got." Basho says.

"It certainly is." Kurapika agrees. Squala explains that he has dogs over the property and he cancels the Nen order. Kurapika and I look at each other and nod. We walk out the wall that the men created by Nen made.

"See you soon." I tell him.

"See you soon." He replies and we say goodbye to the group. Now for the Koh-i-Noor Diamond. It's been a while since I last stolen something.


	45. Killua X Big Fortune X Hunter's Tavern

(A/N Most of the episode is about Gon and Killua so it's short)

Mika's POV

Kurapika put his hand in the stream and I sat on the ground waiting for him to be done. In my bag the item I needed to bring was there. There was another person who was using Ten so I looked back and saw Melody. We walked towards us and I looked back at Kurapika.

"Such a lovely melody." Melody says and Kurapika looks up at hers. "Right at this moment your heart is beating in perfect harmony with the birds chirping in the trees and the water of the tricking stream." Kurapika gets up and I stand up with him. "Oh wait the melody just changed, this is the same melody of when I first met you, although it's still lovely it's lonely and sorrowful."

Kurapika walks over to me and stops and looks at Melody. "I had no idea you were this talkative."

"Oh real?" She said not bothered.

"I don't mean to give you advice but talking too much is a bad thing, speech tends to give away information beyond what's actually being said." I give him a look, but say nothing.

"I suppose, but I believe that whatever information we do gain through speech should be the last thing we trust." She explains. "After all, the words we say cannot only deceive others but also ourselves. What's true and what's a lie can be hard to separate, while a person's heartbeat always glows to the truth." She pats the spot where her heart is. "It's that way with mine, yours and your companion's."

Kurapika starts moving but Melody continues speaking. "But there are times when talking is necessary, especially when you're carrying a burden that too big for you to carry on your own. Of course it all depends on who you chose to share it with."

Kurapika smiles at her and we continue moving with Melody besides us.

Time skip~

Squala was in front of us and there was a table we stood across from. "Alright, why don't up you show me the items you managed to bring back." He says to us and Basho snorts.

"Look who's barking the orders now." He said.

"Forget the show and tell, let me give you another kiss." Baise says and laughs.

Squala puts his hands up. "Uh, no thanks I'm good." Kurapika takes a red and gold box out of his pocket and holds it in his hand.

"Here's what I found, a DNA certified hair belong to the world famous actress Sarah." He says and he puts it down.

"My, my, aren't you a go getter." Baise says.

"Alright come on who's next?" Squala says looking at us.

Melody takes out a container. "I found a piece of brain tissue from the assassinated dictator General Sharmen (it's another thing in the 2011)

Basho lifts up an mummified arm. "Check this out the right arm of a mummy that was entombed in Egypt."

Baise lifts up a skull. "I just happened to find, a unicorn skull."

I lift up the crown. "I found the Koh-i-Noor, weight 793 carats uncut and owned by the Kakatiya dynasty." I placed it down by the rest of the items and we looked at Squala.

"Nice they're all authentic." He says and looks at us. "Very well done." The upper part of the room opened up and another floor was visible. The two women from before and the man was there as well.

"Nice, I'd like to see them for myself." The man said and smiled. "Come up here and join me, all of you." We did as he said and traveled up the stairs to the room. The two women from before took the items and showed them to the man.

"The items you requested." One of the women said. The man looked at the items and he said absolutely nothing to us.

"Alright, take these to the Boss now." He said and the ladies bowed and left. He looked at us. "Baise, Basho, Melody, Kurapika, Mika, from the simulation and the items you retrieved I am satisfied that all of you are qualified to be employed here. Ok, considered yourself hired, my name is Dazollene and I'm the head bodyguard. Welcome aboard, now about the assignment you've been hired for. You'll be escorting the Boss to Yorknew City from the time we leave until we're safely checked into the hotel.

I'll brief you in for all of the details if you'll follow me." He said and we did. He lead us to a table and a map. "We'll travel by private blimp to the airport in the suburbs of Yorknew City, this length of the trip will take 35 hours. From there we'll take a limo to the hotel. A 90 minute drive." He pointed to a pink section of the map. "You newbies will be assigned to the outer formation, any questions?"

"Can you tell us who we're protecting the Boss from?" Kurapika asked looking up.

Dazollene smirked. "Well there's the first stupid question, let's say there are too many to keep track of. The Boss is a VIP of the underside of society lots of people have grudges."

"Perhaps you misunderstood my question." Kurapika said and opened his eyes. "I'm interested in knowing who you think might actually attack the Boss during this trip. If we can narrow them down and determine their motives, we could more effectively plan countermeasures and that way we would keep the boss safer."

Dazollene hit his pointing stick on his hands. "I think you're the one who doesn't understand. It doesn't matter who attacks the Boss, from where or how. Our job is to protect the Boss, all the time. That's the only thing you need to remember." The object was crushed by his hands and all that was left was a piece of metal. "Don't assume who the enemy might be, everyone who approaches is an enemy." He dropped it on Kurapika's hand which was on the map.

We were finished speaking and Dazollene looked at us. "Follow me, I'll take you to the Boss." We all got up and followed out of the wall and into the hallway. Baise stopped moving and we stopped with her.

"Hey over there." She said and we looked up and there was a man that looked trapped in a painting. It was too real to be a sculpture or a painting.

"Is it real?" Kurapika asked.

"Sure is, as real as you are." Dazollene said and Basho whispered. "In fact he used to work here, alongside us, but he ignored what I warned him about, he presumed he knew who the enemy was after being lead by a paper with false information. He acted on his own which put the team and the Boss in danger. This was his punishment."

He looked over to us. "The four of you were brought here as his replacement." Kurapika looked back at man but we kept moving. After a few minutes we were in front of a purple and dark gold door. Dazollene knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A voice said.

"I have the new hires here." He said and the door was opened by the two women from before. The entire room was a pinkish color. The ceiling was pink, the rung was dark pink, everything.

"Please come in." The lady with the dark red hair said. "The Boss has been expecting you, this way."

The 'Boss' was a girl with long dark pink hair (Pink: 1999 &amp; Manga, Blue: 2011). She was a pretty girl with blue eyes (Brown: Manga). She was wearing a long light blue skirt with a long sleeved light pink top. Her shoes were light orange. The back of her hair was held up by a white bandana. She had on light pink lipgloss. She looked about 17-18 years old. Everyone gasped at her and Dazollene looked back at us.

"May I introduce your Boss, who you'll be protecting, Miss Neon." He told us and we all stood in front of her.

"She's just a..." Basho whispered.

"Girl." Melody finished. She looked at us and smiled.


End file.
